Brenson High Security Juvenile Prison
by Capture
Summary: A bullying incident that spirals out of control, lands Alex Rider in prison. Smells like the MI6 have something to do with this.
1. Bullied

**A/N**: Hello everyone. Um...This is a new fic, obviously. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** "The Usual"

_**Brenson High Security Juvenile Prison**_

_**Chapter 1: Bullied**_

Alex Rider walked into the classroom, looking flustered. He was late once again.

"Sorry sir," he apologised to the teacher and the guest speaker in front of the room. "My bike was playing up."

"Sit down Mr Rider," the teacher – Mr Brown – said. "I'll see you after class."

Alex obeyed and took the only remaining seat at the front of the classroom, directly under the gaze of Sir David Friend. He had interrupted the speech that the knight was giving his classmates about politics and his own success story.

Sir David was watching Alex with interest, the young man looked different from the last time he had seen him. More withdrawn, more weary, and much older than his fourteen years. Alex looked like he wanted to belong, he was welcome by the group of children, but didn't seem part of the crowd. There was a well hidden air of loneliness and longing that he could just detect around the young man.

Strange really, the way that Sir David saw the group as a whole. To him, they were just a bunch of rowdy teenagers, even now, he could see a couple of them passing notes out of the corner of his eye. Then there was Alex Rider. The way he walked, his whole demeanour – even flustered – spoke of confidence and experience. He moved with the surety and dangerous grace of a large cat. His eyes were serious, far too serious, for a child his age. It was as if he had seen things – terrible things – that he couldn't forget, even had he wanted to. In no less Alex Rider was no child, though not yet legally considered an adult by age, he was one in experience.

These thoughts raced through Sir David's mind even after the class had eventually settled down again.

"Sir Friend," Mr Brown said, interrupting his musings. "If you would?"

"Oh you," Sir David replied, slightly startled. "When I was younger…"

He continued with his lecture, although his eyes never strayed far from Alex, for more than a minute.

Alex, on the other hand, after having recognised Sir David, tried to listen, but failed miserably. He couldn't stop thinking about the shot Scorpia had given him, about his misadventure out in space, about…well, about everything that had happened to him since the death of his uncle, Ian Rider. Try as hard as he might, Alex couldn't stop himself from brooding about his life. Besides, Alex knew more about Sir David Friend than any member of the public, and most government officials when it came to that, after posing as his rebel son, on the faithful mission where he was almost dissected alive.

Sir David watched Alex as his attention slipped and sighed inwardly. He couldn't even begin to think how much Alex had suffered. It was not only dangerous for the boy, but also for the government, should Alex be discovered and publicized.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

When Sir David finished his lecture, the class was dismissed, and Alex was left behind in his thoughts.

"Alex," Mr Brown said, when the children had left. "This is the work you've missed due to your last bout of illness."

"Thank-you sir," Alex replied, taking the pro-offered stack of papers.

"You may go now Mr Rider," Mr Brown said.

The two adults stood staring at Alex's retreating back, going to his next class.

"Who is that student?" Sir David asked, knowing full well the answer to his question.

"Alex Rider," came the reply.

"He's what? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

Mr Brown shook his head.

"Fourteen."

"Really? He looks so much older. Especially his eyes."

"I agree. Alex is frequently absent, and every time he returns, he looks older, and more withdrawn. Maybe even with a few cuts and bruises. He doesn't say anything about them, but everyone knows there's something strange about him."

Sir David nodded. "He is much too serious for one his age." Sir David though back to the polite boy he had just seen in class, as opposed to the rebel he had met only a couple of months back.

"There are rumours about his absences circumnavigating the school. Most of them are too absurd to be true," Mr Brown continued.

"Oh?" Sir David inquired curiously.

"Yeah, some say he's on drugs, while others say he's in a gang," Mr Brown elaborated. "And there's more. Some say he's in therapy, others say his injuries are the result of attempted suicide. The most outrageous one I've heard so far, by the more adventurous ones with vivid imaginations, is that Alex Rider is in actual fact: a spy!"

Sir David almost paled, buy managed to retain his composure. It was, after all, mere speculation, even if it did hit the nail on the head, perfectly.

But Mr Brown wasn't finished.

"Alex was a very good student, but ever since his uncle's death…Well you see hi now," he sighed.

"I feel sorry for him," Sir David said.

With that, Mr Brown and Sir David returned to the staffroom, each absorbed in their thoughts.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Lunch break, Alex was walking with his best friend, Tom Harris, talking about Sir David Friend and his successes. Well, Tom was doing all the talking, while Alex listened in silence. This didn't bother Tom, as he was one of the few people to know the secret behind Alex's absences.

When a loud voice rang across the school yard, towards them.

"Look who's back. If it isn't the poor sick wimp, Alex Rider," Danny Malhead, the leader of the school bullies yelled, waving his finger from side to side to empathise the point.

Tom's eyes flashed in anger, and he stepped forward, ready to punch Malhead. Only to find himself restrained by Alex.

"I can't see anyone. Can you Tom?" he asked casually.

Tom blinked, startled, then decided to play along.

"No. I don't see anyone. Must be hearing voices," he replied.

By then a large crowd had gathered to watch the show.

"You're going insane!" Alex exclaimed good humouredly.

"Am not!" Tom protested indignantly.

The audience laughed in varying degrees of mirth.

Malhead was getting angry. He was used to fear or anger from his victims, not humour, nor to be ignored.

"Well, how else are you to explain the voices?" Alex continued. "Unless…you're Parseltongue!"

"Then I'll be Harry Potter and you're Ginny Weasley!" Tom said, enjoying himself, effectively forgetting the bullies altogether.

As luck would have it, Mr Brown was on yard duty, accompanied by Sir David, came by to watch the commotion, as the audience laughed at the duo. At this stage, Malhead was fuming. He had rolled up his sleeves, just as both teacher and knight arrived on the scene.

"Harry, you don't want me to perform my bat-bogey hex on you now, would you?" Alex was asking Tom playfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gin," Tom replied.

The crowd roared with laughter.

Malhead snuck up behind Alex, and gave him a shove; hard. Alex stumbled forward, then tucked into a perfect roll.

He emerged saying, "I wanted to join the circus once, but Jack – my housekeeper, for those that don't know – wouldn't let me."

That comment was met with more laughter from the audience.

"He sure knows how to hold an audience captivated," Sir David whispered to Mr Brown.

"The boy that pushed Alex is the leader of our current school bullies," Mr Brown explained, quietly agreeing with Sir David. "It is well known within the teachers' group that Alex was the one who did away with the previous ones at a meeting behind the bike shed."

Malhead was furious by the, and signalled his five goons to attack Alex and Tom. Mr Brown made to interfere, but Sir David held him back.

"I want to see how he handles it," he said simply.

"He could get hurt," Mr Brown hissed back. "Those thugs are so much larger than he is."

"He's more cunning," Sir David replied calmly.

Mr Brown reluctantly agreed.

Two of the goons headed for Alex, and two for Tom, the remaining one was undecided. Someone from the audience yelled a warning, and Tom turned around before seizing Alex's arm, looking pale.

"They're coming for us Alex!" Tom hissed.

Alex turned around, taking in the positions of the goons, and coincidentally spotting Sir David and Mr Brown amongst the crowd.

Alex turned back, saying loudly, "I don't see anyone trying to do us in. Besides, a teacher is watching."

_Using authority, nice,_ Sir David thought, as Mr Brown walked to the centre of the ring produced by the crowd of onlooking students, no longer having a choice but to get involved.

"You had better stop this bullying this instant!" he ordered.

The undecided goon, at that moment, was closest to Mr Brown, and unwittingly tried to attack him. Sir David stepped in and pinned the thug down in three moves.

"Thank-you Sir," Mr Brown breathed, adrenaline coursing through his veins. "Are you going to save the boys?"

Sir David just smiled. "Only when it is absolutely necessary," he replied as the goons all began to attack at once.

Alex responded in the blink of an eye. He pulled Tom away from his attackers, causing them to miss, and blocked the punchers from his own assailants with precision.

"Tom! Stay back!" he ordered as he sidestepped one that was trying to tackle him, and tripped the thug over, causing him to land on – and injure – his knee very badly. The next one tried to punch Alex's nose, but Alex merely leant back, and powered his leg, right into his attacker's soft abdomen.

Two down, two to go, not including the one that Sir David had taken out, nor the leader – Malhead.

The two remaining goons decided to attack together, running towards Alex, punching their fists in front of them with every awkward movement. Alex sighed inwardly and elbowed one of them in the neck, effectively knocking the wind out of him. The remaining thug ignored his fallen companions and continued to launch his attack. Lumbering towards Alex, and tried to kick him. Alex moved swiftly out of the way and gave a quick glance at Tom and the crowd. They were all gaping at him with their mouths hanging open with awe. The goon took Alex's lapse in attention to reach out and punch him, but instead of the fist connecting, the goon felt a cold hand grasp his own wrist and pulled him further than the had prepared, and expected, to go. Alex swept his leg at his last attacker's feet, bringing his arm down at the same time. The goon fell, head over hills, and landed painfully on his back.

"Tom!" Alex called as if nothing extraordinary had happened. And indeed, for him, it was true. "Are you alright?"

"Um…yeah," Tom replied breathlessly.

Alex walked towards Mr Brown and Sir David Friend.

"Sorry sir," he apologised. "I hope you weren't hurt."

"No, Mr Rider," Sir David answered, keeping to the formalities. "I must thank-you for your spectacular show."

"Mr Rider, Mr Harris, Malhead and you five goons, come with me at once to my office," Mr Brown ordered.

"Sir, two of them are unconscious," a student from the crowd called.

"Ok, you two, bring them with you," he ordered the goon that Sir David had pinned down and the one that had an injured knee, and walked off with Alex, Tom, Malhead and the goons in his wake.

Sir David gave them a minute before following the retreating group, leaving the students to talk about Alex and the bullies.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Inside Mr Brown's office, a tense silence enveloped the occupants.

Alex sighed again. He never seemed to be able to escape the clutches of violence. He couldn't go anywhere, or see anything where there was noting wrong. God, even his uncle's death had been suspicious, not to mention his parents'.

Alex had been prepared for the attacks. Ever since he had been shot by the most feared terrorist organisation, his senses had been enhanced, and since his escapade out in space, he had better control over his movements. He had also been in many, much more, dangerous situations before.

But there was something uncanny about the bullying incident, looking past the goofiness of the five goons. There was something familiar with the attack, with the ganging up. Alex sat in the office, thinking about this, only vaguely aware that Sir David had joined the, then only vaguely aware that Mr Brown was asking for a recount of the incident from Tom, then Malhead, even if he had been present at a witness himself.

Alex was only vaguely aware when Mr Brown asked him to recount the story. He heard himself answer, as if from afar. Then suddenly it hit him! It took all his self control to not yell out. Grief! Alex thought he had seen the distinguishing wave of the forefinger, emphasizing a point. But where? Now he knew.

As Alex was finishing his tale, a man with an easily forgettable face, in the 'boring businessman' range of clothing came bursting into the office.

"We had rumours of Dr. Grief's styles of workings replicated perfectly," the man panted. "Reported by Wolf no less. And, he has had experience with Grief."

"Mr John Crawley," Sir David began. "It is by my understanding that Dr Grief is dead, and all his…offspring have been round up."

"Yes, yes, Sir David," Crawley replied, flustered. "I had thought so too, as did my superiors. All fifteen!"

"Danny Malhead!" Alex suddenly exclaimed, having just thought of the answer.

"Alex?" Mr Brown frowned, as Crawley and Sir David looked at him expectantly. They were curious.

"Grief! You're Grief!" Alex continued, ignoring everyone but Malhead. "But you or your father, whatever, told me that there was only sixteen of you!"

"Alex?! What are you talking about?" Mr Brown asked, getting more and more confused by the minute, his head turning from Alex to Malhead to Crawley to Sir David and back again. Tom was doing likewise, he had heard a little bit about this mission, but it was strange to see something like it go out of control.

"I should have realised sooner," Alex finished, somewhat lamely, having not heard his teacher.

"Genius Alex Friend. Genius," Malheal sneered. "You, you killed my father, and one on my brothers directly. You caused the death of my other fifteen siblings. I want to avenge them, but it would seem that I have underestimated you once more."

Alex, Crawley and Sir David had instinctively surrounded Malhead/Grief, blocking off any escape that he might attempt.

"There are no more of you, I hope?" Crawley asked.

Malhead/Grief shook his head sadly. "I am the last," he replied honestly.

Crawley signalled to Alex, and Alex stepped forward, applying pressure to the arteries in the side of Malhead/Grief's neck, rendering him unconscious. Wolf suddenly appeared in the room.

"Sir!" he said.

"Would, you're here," Crawley began. "You were right about Grief. He was disguised as Danny Malhead here. Identity uncovered by Alex Rider."

"I'd expect no less for Cub," Wolf replied fondly, remembering the boy from training then again on Mont Blanc, as he heaved the unconscious form of the antagonist over his shoulder.

The five goons, by that time were all either fast asleep, or knocked unconscious. How they could be asleep like that, was a complete mystery. Wolf called in three other SAS agents with orders to 'take care of' the thugs, on Crawley's orders.

"Alex Rider, Tom Harris, John Brown and Sir David Friend," Crawley said formally. "If you will come with me. You are in need of a debriefing. Follow me please."

With that Crawley left with the four following in his wake, as soon as the SAS soldiers arrived. Each of the absorbed in their private thoughts.

_Alex can surely look after himself, if that bullying incident was anything to judge by,_ Sir David thought. _He kept his cool and remained in control of his emotions. The perfect spy, the perfect weapon._

_I didn't know that Alex could fight like that, _Tom was thinking. _But I suppose he has to, considering that he is a spy and all. This is so COOL! I have to get him to teach me!_

_What in the world is going on?_ Mr Brown mused. _What was all that conversation about? 'Grief'? Then there was something about offspring, and father and revenge too come to think of it. And what was Danny Malhead saying when he called Alex Rider, Alex Friend? It doesn't make any sense._

_Here we go again!_ Alex frowned. _Alan Blunt and Mrs Jones are sure to turn this around, and send me off into another mission. I really hate it when they do that! Everywhere I go, I'm haunted by them. I can't escape. My father and Uncle may have worked for them, but I don't even know whether they were willing or not, and now me! What did I do to deserve this? _Alex sighed.

Each one was so rapt up in their minds that they didn't realise that they had reached their transport, until Crawley tapped them on the shoulders. The entered through the black door of the expensive black car. It was spacious within and set up like a meeting area. It also reminded Alex of the time he went to a Cabinet meeting with Blunt.

"Wold has gone ahead with Grief," Crawley was saying. "We will be arriving at the headquarters soon."

"I thought you said that you had solved the problem about Grief," Sir David repeated. "And now he has resurfaced."

"Well we thought we did," Crawley answered. "But apparently not. Alex?"

"What are you looking at me for?" Alex challenged.

"Come on my dear rebel son. Spill the beans!" Sir David teased.

"Fine, whatever," Alex responded. He was not in the mood for espionage. "I've told Mrs Jones about the cloning, and she told me you've done away with all fifteen. I'd forgotten Grief told me he had done sixteen, until the sixteenth, that was to take my place, came after me. He called me up to the school, pretending to be Mr Bray – the head teacher – and we fought in the science wing, causing it to blow up. A seventeenth was never mentioned. Happy?"

Ok, so we now know about a seventeenth," Crawley said. "There's little chance that there is more, is that correct Alex?"

Alex only shrugged in response.

"You know Grief best Alex," Crawley continued.

"Yeah, my parents died in a plane crash and my uncle died in a car crash, both suspiciously," Alex shot back. "Of course I know grief, but maybe not like you people."

"Alex," Crawley said in a no nonsense tone.

"Fine, yes you're right Mr Crawly," Alex snapped, his patience was wearing thin, and the prospect of a new mission looming over the horizon wasn't any help. "On both counts."

"What makes you say that Alex?" Sir David asked.

"Because the father was going to dissect me alive for his 'children' to observe in a biology class. So I would assume that he would keep only one of them away and safe, in the _unlikely-hood_ that I ended up escaping," Alex explained.

"That makes sense," Crawley nodded. "Mr Blunt will need to know this."

A long brooding silence followed.

"Do you think you could explain what is going on here?" Mr Brown finally blurted out. "What are you talking about? What's 'Grief' about? And how is Alex involved and able to answer your questions? Oh, and more importantly, who are you?"

"My name, as you probably know by now, is John Crawley. I'm from the Royal & General bank where I'm a junior personnel manager for the bank, and Grief was a customer and that was an identification story that Alex told us. Alex's uncle used to work for us after all, so I thought it safe to assume that he would have told Alex the story," Crawley replied, and Alex could almost see his brain turning, working so fast to come up with that excuse for Alex's report on Grief.

"Right…" Mr Brown said slowly. It was obvious that he didn't believe the explanation though, no matter how well thought up.

"And what about that part with 'Wolf' and the SAS agents about?" Mr Brown pressed.

"Well, Wolf and the other operatives work closely and guard our bank," Crawley answered.

"If it was just an identification story, why did Alex mention the science wing blowing up as a result of some cloning experiment?" Mr Brown wasn't going to back down. "Why did he say that it happened at school? And why was it true?"

"It was an additional new detail to the story?" Crawley offered, getting more nervous by the second.

"Oh? Then why did Malhead call Alex Rider – Rider mind you – Alex Friend? And Alex didn't protest!" Mr Brown said.

"He probably meant that Alex was a friend, sarcastically," Crawley replied.

"You know what? I don't believe you," Mr Brown concluded. "Tell me everything!"

"Sorry sir," Crawley said professionally, being back in his element. "I can't tell you sir. I don't have the authorisation."

"I dema–" Mr Brown began, only to be cut off by Tom Harris, who was sitting unnoticed, beside Alex.

"So, how does it feel Alex, to have people argue over you?" he asked.

"Welcome to my life Tom," Alex replied sadly. "I think I should add; you'll hate it here."

Before anyone could respond, they felt the car slow down, and at once knew instinctively that they had arrived at their destinations. Their stomachs fell as the car hit a downwards ramp, then came to a complete stand-still a moment later.

Crawley led the company through a labyrinth of doors and corridors, causing them to lose all sense of direction. They finally stopped outside a door at the end of the final corridor. The plain heavy black door opened to reveal a spacious room with a desk against the far wall and no windows.

Behind the desk, sat a cold, lifeless man by the name of Alan Blunt. On the side of the desk, and facing the same direction of Blunt, sat a woman with a potato-shaped head, sucking a peppermint, by the name of Tulip Jones. They were the head and deputy head of the MI6. In other words, they were the spymasters responsible for the British Intelligence.

"Welcome out our office," Blunt said in a voice to suit his appearance.


	2. Assignment

**A/N:** Hi, I appologize for this late update. But now that it's here. I hope you enjoy.

**_Chapter 2: Assignment_**

"Welcome to our office," Blunt said in an aloof manner. "Take a seat."

As Alex, Tom, Mr Brown and Sir David lowered themselves into a chair each, on the opposite side of the desk, Crawley walked up to Blunt and whispered in his ear. Blunt nodded then dismissed Crawley.

A long silence stretched over the six occupants of the room.

"So, Grief has resurfaced again," Blunt said at last. It was a statement, not a question.

"So it would seem," Sir David replied.

Alex remained motionless.

"You have a few questions for us Mr Brown?" Blunt continued in his lifeless voice.

Mr Brown hesitated. This was the right man to ask. But why was he stalling. There was something about that man, a sense of inhumanity, of coldness, of indifference that sent a chilled shiver down his spine.

"Go ahead John," Sir David prompted, while Alex just remained staring uninterestedly ahead.

What did it matter to him? What if the whole conversation would ultimately be about him? Alex had no control over his life anymore. Not since his uncle's death that had plunged him head first into the world of lies and deceit. He just wanted it to end. There was only a slight chance of that happening, but it was a chance nevertheless, and he would hold onto that little hope.

"What's going on?" Mr Brown was asking. "One minute there was a bullying incident in the playgrounds, then the next minute, SAS officers are at the school, one of our students is arrested as some "Grief' and Alex Rider is called Alex Friend, and he seems to know more than the rest of us about this."

"Legitimate questions," Blunt replied, tapping his grey, lifeless fingers on the side of his head. "Grief is a very sick scientist, and he has done some very bad things. The SAS officers are there to ensure the safety of those manipulated by him. Mr Rider was somehow tied up with the matter, so seems to be more knowledgeable than he needs to be."

'_Somehow tied up with the matter,'_ Alex scoffed in his head. Blunt didn't mention that he was the _'somehow'_.

The answer wasn't very satisfying, but it covered all the things that Tom Harris and Mr Brown needed to know. Mrs Jones produced two copies of the Official Secrets' Act for them to sign.

"What about Alex?" Tom asked, keeping up with his supposed ignorance of Alex's position. "Doesn't he have to sign as well?"

"Mr Rider has signed this contract before, and is under the obligations," Mrs Jones spoke for the first time.

Mr Brown paused in his reading.

"He already has?" he asked.

"Yes, the display and the contact with Grief is under the Secrets' Act, and as Mr Rider has previously been involved with Grief, he has signed a copy," Mrs Jones replied.

Alex rolled his eyes inwardly. What Mrs Jones had said was completely true, yet, it wasn't the complete truth. The spymasters were wizards at word manipulations. He knew that there was something coming up on the agenda for him, but what was it? The suspense was killing him.

And sure enough, when Mr Brown and Tom had signed the contract, Mrs Jones dismissed them and Sir David, telling them to wait in a separate office. Crawley returned to the office, and led them away, leaving Alex to swim with the sharks.

There was complete silence for an eternal minute before anyone spoke.

"I don't want _anything_ to do with you people," Alex hissed.

"But you don't have a choice," Blunt said matter-of-factly. "We are your legal guardians after all."

Alex shrugged. It was a lost cause and he knew it.

"What is it this time?" he sighed.

"Prison," came the one-worded answer, and Alex paled. He knew what was coming next.

"Brenson High Security Juvenile Prison," Mrs Jones continued, giving Alex a sympathetic look as Blunt produced a file.

"Early last month," Blunt took up the narrative once again. "We sent down an agent to do a routine reconnaissance, but he never returned. Before his disappearance though, we were about to receive a report."

Blunt must have pressed something beneath his desk, because as soon as he finished talking, a raspy, rather stress-filled voice filled the room.

"Sir. This is David Brendon. Something strange is definitely going on here. I just don't know what," it said. "I think they may be on to me. The prison functions like an ordinary prison on the surface, but there seems to be only one ultimate leader, and a few subgroup leaders. The ultimate leader seems to be friendly with the guards. And Arggggh!"

"There we lost contact, but we do suspect something suspicious," Blunt continued. "And that's where you come in Alex. We are going to send you in, as a juvenile offender."

"NO WAY!" Alex yelled, sanding up. "NO BLOODY WAY!!!"

"We could always get your friend to do it," Blunt shrugged indifferently. "I'm sure he'd love to. In fact, I'll call him in right now."

"Stop!" Alex sighed in defeat, he couldn't let Tom get involved. "You win."

"Brenson High Security Juvenile Prison is home to some of the most hard-core criminals. They are murderers and rapists, bombers and drug dealers. Whilst some others may be in there purely because of some foolish behaviour caused some very unpleasant results," Blunt continued briefing Alex like the refusal had never happened.

"You are going to be sent in as a young offender, who has just killed his PE teacher in a fight when he was caught vandalizing the school. Previous offences include drug trafficking and shoplifting. You will be additionally charged with manslaughter and damage to government property. You are going under the guise of fifteen year old Alex Ride.

"As Alex Ride your parents are John and Helen Ride, an army soldier and a nurse, respectively, has died in a plane crash. You're guardian is Jimmy Carter, played by John Crawley, and he doesn't give a damn about you. In fact, he only looks after you for the government funds. You have a job at the local milk bar, and get paid ten pounds per week.

"You've mixed in with the wrong crowd of people at Brenson Comprehensive School, just outside North London. You are frequently missing school, and your number one enemy…Your teachers," Blunt finished.

"You were caught vandalizing your school by your PE teacher, and you tried to escape by kicking him," Mrs Jones briefed. "But not only were you unsuccessful in escaping, you ended up in a fight with him. The result of the scrabble was you hitting a chair over his head that resulted with his death with a broken neck.

"Jimmy Carter – John Crawley – as your guardian, will visit you every three day. Officially, so that he can still receive the government funding. You will get a room all to yourself, Crawley will have a gadget so that he can scan the room for any bugs, you will report your findings to him after he clears it. Hopefully, he will be able to provide you with some back up, if required.

"Good luck Alex!" she ended.

Alex nearly laughed aloud. _Good Luck?_ Good luck was far from it. The only thing he could count as good luck was his ability to survive, even when he had thought he was dead – so far. Alex marvelled at the cover story, it was basically what he had know about his parents before MI6 had told him otherwise. After all, the best lies had grains of truths entwined.

Alex stood up and left for Smithers' office without another word.

--------------------------**Break------------------------------------**

"I hate seeing him like this Alan," Mrs Jones told her boss.

"He is our best," Blunt stated simply, shuffling his papers. "What is the life of one, compared to the life of billions?"

Mrs Jones sighed. There was no winning this argument with the cold emotionless Chief of Special Operations.

Alan Blunt watched his number two leave out the corner of his eye, and leant back in his seat. He knew she saw his as cruel and heartless. Truth was, he hated the way he was exploiting Alex, but he had to keep his feelings bottled up. Nobody was as good as the teenager. Alan Sighed inwardly, being the head of S.O. wasn't easy, and Alex Rider was just too good an asset to let go of.

----------------------------------**Break-------------------------------------------------------**

"Alex old chap!" Smithers exclaimed over his large bulge of a stomach, as Alex stepped into his office. "Boy am I glad to see you alive and kicking."

"Hello Mr Smithers," Alex greeted the inventor, smiling a little. Smithers was the only one he could consider _friend_ in the MI6. "You're well."

"Yes, I've had a great holiday. The shark-repelling trunks work, by the way. But that's only because I didn't see any sharks."

"I'll be happy to test them for you, considering where I'm heading off to in two weeks time," Alex offered. "Swimming in shark infested waters."

"I have some things to help you stay afloat," Smithers began seriously. "Prison is no joke. Being amongst those in a high security prison is no less 'swimming in shark infested waters', as you've so put it. At least they've agreed with something explosive this time."

Alex was surprised. Ever mission, he had requested something explosive, and every mission he was turned down. But that didn't stop Smithers from giving it to him for a couple of them anyway. But now it had been approved. And he hadn't even asked! Alex was beginning to have doubts about this assignment, but he couldn't turn it down, not without causing Tom to replace him.

Smithers typed a command into the computer in from of him with his podgy, fat fingers, and the wall to Alex's right slid to the sides to reveal a glass cabinet with four rather different items. There was a pair of ordinary looking contact lenses, three sets of standard prison issue clothing, and an unremarkable fake tooth and a set of natural looking nails.

"This time it was a bit of a challenge, but I've managed to come up with a couple of suitable toys for you Alex. I'll begin with the horrible orange prison overalls and matching shirt. There wasn't much I would do with it, except make it bullet-proof and warm, but it should serve you.

"Now, the false tooth, without needing an explanation, it goes in your mouth. However, I've programmed it so that it will only fall out when you purposely push it outwards, triggering a distress signal in Mr Blunt's office.

"The fake nails are your explosive device. They are fingerprint sensitive to you, and only you. To activate the explosive, simply push it down towards your real nail, and hold it there for five seconds before removing it from yourself. Plant the nail somewhere, give it ten seconds before it explodes. The thumbnails though are an exception, repeat the same procedure, and give it five minutes. You'll need it to get as far away as possible. The explosion of those two nails are very, very…Shall we say…Explosive.

"Finally, the mundane pair of contact lenses. It'll allow you to transmit live footage to us. Mrs Jones is personally going to analyse your video data. Activation of that component is to blink twice in quick succession. The other function is night-vision. It has self-powered infrared impulses to enable you to see in the darkness. To activate, blink once, stare for five seconds then blink again. You can use both features at the same time. To deactivate any of these functions, just keep your eyes closed for five seconds."

"Thank-you Mr Smithers," Alex said.

"You're welcome. Come back in one piece kiddo," Smithers called to Alex's retreating back.

----------------------------------**Break**------------------------------------------------

Back in the car with Tom, Mr Brown, Crawley and Sir David, returning to school, Alex, kept up a shield of bad mood, and ignored everyone. Alex was too busy thinking about his next mission. He knew some of the rumours about him, and the one where he went to prison every time he was absent came to mind. While not completely true, it hit the nail spot on the head this time.

Sir David and Crawley were quietly talking to each other about some political conflict or another whilst both Tom and Mr Brown had their eyes on Alex.

Alex sighed, and sank further into the black leather seats of the car. All he wanted was a normal life, not to be chased, imprisoned, and almost killed, by megalomaniacs. He had hoped to avoid prison, but now it seemed that, not only was it unavoidable, it was to become his accommodations for a period of time.

"Alex?" Tom asked tentatively. Alex gave no indication that he had heard.

"Alex!" Tom tried again, a little louder this time, and Alex came back to his senses.

"Tom," he replied.

"What did they say to you?"

"Oh, this and that."

"Come on Alex, you can tell me."

"About my uncle's bank account."

"Mr Rider," Mr Brown said at last. "We aren't that daft. There's something going on with you, and you had better tell us. It has something to do with your frequent absences, doesn't it Alex?"

"Welcome to my life," Alex responded quite simply.

"Alex, your continued absences will just about ruin any chance you have at higher education," Mr Brown persisted. "And don't say you've been ill. You simply don't look it."

"I was away," Alex replied cautiously, aware that Sir David and Crawley had stopped their conversation to watch him.

"Where? In jail? Vandalizing? Shoplifting? Killing? Spying?"

Alex, well accustomed to the rumours about himself, gave no response. But he was amazed at how close Mr Brown had come to his new profile.

"Alex?" Mr Brown prompted as Alex lost himself in his thoughts once more.

"I've been overseas and in the countryside," Alex said at last, sorely tempted to use his fake nails.

"Then why come back with a doctor's certificate each time?"

"Let's see. I've almost been drowned, almost stung by a giant jellyfish, and almost got eaten by a shark," Alex replied simply, like it was no big deal.

Mr Brown fell back in a stunned silence. All of those reasons that Alex had given, had what it took to go to the doctors'. But something wasn't right, Alex didn't look like that was only what had caused his weary, but alert, light behind his serious brown eyes. There was a piece of the puzzle missing.

Alex watched as Mr Brown lapsed into a brooding silence. It couldn't be helped. All Alex had wanted to do just then, was to yell out the truth, but there was no way it could happen. Not with _them_ in the care with him. So Alex had restrained himself, and consequently thrown away his chance, not that it made a difference anyway.

-----------------------------------------------**Break**-----------------------------------------------------

Once Crawley had escorted the group back to Mr Brown's office, and departed with the three SAS agents that had been left with the five goons whilst they were away. None of them had gained consciousness, yet.

"Alex," Mr Brown sighed. "I still don't get it."

"John," Sir David said, making eye contact with Alex. "No one really understands those people."

Mr Brown opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the goons stirring, and got down to business. By the time suitable punishments had been handed out, it was time to go home.

"Alex, Tom, can you two stay behind?" Mr Brown requested, and when they were alone – with Sir David – he began to ask. "Who were those people?"

"Bankers," Sir David readily answered.

"Why in the world would they be about to get us to sign the Official Secrets' Act then?"

"They're politically strong."

"And Grief?"

"A client that tried to take over the bank."

That had satisfied Mr Brown, on the aspect of the strange people at least, but there was still the mystery of Alex Rider.


	3. Prison

**A/N:** Again I apologise for the late update. Thanks for the reviews so far, I'm glad to see that you've been enjoying my story. Hope you like this one just as much

**From Last Chapter:**

_Once Crawley had escorted the group back to Mr Brown's office, and departed with the three SAS agents that had been left with the five goons whilst they were away. None of them had gained consciousness, yet. _

_"Alex," Mr Brown sighed. "I still don't get it."_

_"John," Sir David said, making eye contact with Alex. "No one really understands those people." _

_Mr Brown opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the goons stirring, and got down to business. By the time suitable punishments had been handed out, it was time to go home. _

_"Alex, Tom, can you two stay behind?" Mr Brown requested, and when they were alone – with Sir David – he began to ask. "Who were those people?" _

_"Bankers," Sir David readily answered. _

_"Why in the world would they be about to get us to sign the Official Secrets' Act then?" _

_"They're politically strong." _

_"And Grief?" _

_"A client that tried to take over the bank."_

_That had satisfied Mr Brown, on the aspect of the strange people at least, but there was still the mystery of Alex Rider. _

**_Chapter 3: Prison_**

The two weeks of school that Alex had, to be "normal" once again, flew by unbelievably quickly. So, in no time at all, Alex found himself in Smither's prison uniform and a body chain that saw his wrists and ankles cuffed together, with a length of chain connecting the two sets of shackles running down in between the chains that connected his wrist and ankle cuffs.

"You know what to do," Blunt was saying as he took his seat behind the desk in his office.

Alex didn't grace that with a response. Of course he knew what he had to do.

"We have organised a trial where you have already been defended in private by a lawyer. You will be given an eighteen year sentence with a ten year good behaviour bond," Blunt continued, having not noticed Alex's silence.

This time Alex shifted uncomfortably, causing his restraints to jangle in response.

"You have a question," Blunt observed.

"Why me?"

"You're too good."

Alex stood up and left through the door without another word, and headed towards Smithers' office, taking a while to grow accustomed to moving in the body chain. He passed two adults, none of whom paid him any attention. They had probably seen many strange things before for them not to react to the sight of a teenage prison walking down the hallway unescorted.

"Ready Alex?" Smithers asked as soon as Alex arrived.

"No!" Alex retorted.

Smithers just gave him a sad smile. There was nothing that anyone – but Blunt – could do about Alex's current predicament. In other words, Alex was doomed.

"Follow me," Smithers continued and led Alex towards the transport area.

"Mr Smithers, may I ask, why are you wearing a suit?"

"You'll have to lose that politeness ol' boy," Smithers gave a dry chuckle. "I'm to be your lawyer."

Smithers came to a stop. They had arrived at the loading dock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex spent the trip to the courthouse sandwiched between Smithers and Mrs Jones, with Crawley driving. When he requested the chains be taken off him for the duration of the journey, he had been refused despite the sympathetic looks he had been given, and the trip to hell and continued in a strained silence.

The trial itself had taken only half an hour, with Smithers giving a couple of reasons to allow Alex bail, they were good reasons, but wasn't stronger than the prosecution, and Alex Rider – now Alex Ride – was sentenced to eighteen years with a ten year good behaviour bond. The way Blunt had organised it.

Alex spent the rest of the day behind bars, still in his restraints, in police custody.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride in the prison bus was rather eventful. There was a mixture of criminals, some had been prosecuted for drug dealing/trafficking, some shoplifting, and some even rape. They were a rowdy bunch, and had caused the guards a fair bit of trouble.

Alex found himself seated beside a sixteen year old boy with messy brown hair, and a dark complexion. The boy was fairly well toned, but his eyes gave away his true nature, should one pay enough attention. The soft brown eyes showed a little uncertainty and hesitance. The boy was only there by a freak accident.

The bus started moving and the young offenders stared their act, shouting, cat-calling, and whistling.

Alex watched his quiet neighbour cringe away from the noise.

"Hey, I'm Alex," he introduced himself.

"I'm Tim," the boy answered wearily. "Can't believe that I'm in prison. It wasn't supposed to happen!"

"That was how I felt, but things happen," Alex replied, thinking back to his meeting with the MI6.

"What did you do?"

"Tried to vandalise the school, I succeeded, but then got caught by the P.E. teacher. We fought and I accidentally killed him."

"I was acting as a look-out, as my friend went and tried to rob some rich dude, in a dark alley. He called for me to stop the dude, so I tripped him and the man died. My friend took the money and stuff and ran as the cops came. He escaped but I was caught."

"Some friend," Alex scoffed. "I've got eighteen at Brenson High Security."

"Fifteen, same place."

So continued the conversation, and Alex made a friend for his stay in prison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrival at the final destination was met with a large amount of booing from the four remaining prisoners. When they had been escorted to the entrance tower, where they received two more sets of prison clothing.

To Alex's surprise, Wolf was the officer there, handing out the horrible orange uniforms. When it was Alex's turn, Wolf dumped the clothing into his outstretched arms, and Alex felt a piece of paper being pressed into his hand. Alex was surprised, but allowed none of it to show on his face.

The prisoners were then led to their double holding cells, finally free of the body chain. Alex was sharing with his new friend, Tim.

"Prisoner 37982, Prisoner 39872," the guard announced and pushed the pair roughly into the cell as they stepped forwards. Apparently Alex didn't have the promised single cell to himself in this case. Oh well, he'd have to find another way.

The metallic barred door, clanged shut behind them and the lock turned.

"So Prisoner 37982, which bunk?" Tim asked.

"Would you like the top one, Prisoner 39872?" Alex replied.

"Sure Alex. Thanks."

As the boys made themselves as comfortable as possible, there was a sudden loud clang of metal on metal outside, in the open space. Alex and Tim went to the barred door and peered out. Sure enough, right in the middle of the court, were two prisoners facing each other, with metal poles in their hands. The fury in their eyes was so apparent, that Alex could see it from the floor above.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the other prisoners chanted.

The guards, whom Alex had expected to go and stop the fight, did nothing. Instead, they joined their fellow spectators in their chant. Alex couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. He was going to have to explore the prison as soon as possible.

The fight started.

The contestants fought dirty; there was no regard for the etiquettes of duelling. Each were aiming for the more sensitive parts of the other's anatomy, trying to gauge out each other's eyes, and damage the throat; permanently. The poles clashed together, occasionally making contact. But there was no real skill to the fight. The two prisoners relied on brute strength and where none too subtle about their attacks, not that their opponent could discern what the next attack was going to be.

Eventually the one with darker hair won, and the prison went back to its usual function, like nothing like the fight had ever happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was left in his six by four cramped cell space with Tim for the remainder of the day. They were let out only for thirty minutes for dinner, before being returned unceremoniously to their cell for the night.

During that time, Alex had found out that Tim had been abandoned by his parents at eight years of age, and had been saved by other street kids two or three years his senior, when he had been left crying in the streets to fend for himself. They had taken him to a twelve year old teenager, who had befriended them, and Bob – the teen – had taken Tim under his wing. So, over the next couple of years, Tim grew up with the group, stealing, whatever, just trying to support themselves, under the careful guidance of Bob. Then something happened, and Bob had been taken by the police. Tim and his adopted brothers and sisters had panicked, but not knowing what to do, they continued with their way of life. Things never went to planned after that, and they were slowly picked off and arrested, one by one, by the cops.

Alex pitied Tim, of course he couldn't do anything, but he wished he could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The prison was woken up at seven the next morning, and all of them were let out for breakfast. Alex had suddenly found himself with a tray and a plate of horrible tasting prison toast, with a glass of badly watered down orange juice, sitting next to his new friend.

They were halfway through their breakfast, in companionable silence, amidst the cacophony of noise in the mess hall, when one of the older prisoners came up to them.

"Bob!" Tim suddenly exclaimed.

"Hi Tim, how's it going?"

"Not too bad."

"Who's your friend?" Bob asked, gesturing casually at Alex.

"Alex," Tim answered.

"Alex who?"

"Um…"

"Ride," Alex supplied as he watch Tim practically worship the older inmate.

"Oh? And what are you here for?" Bob interrogated.

"Manslaughter."

"Who d'you kill?"

"My P.E. teacher," Alex shrugged uncommitted. "Not a terrible loss. I'd even go as far as saying that the world is a better place not that he's gone."

"That's the spirit Alex," Bob nodded, extending his hand to Alex.

"I'm Bob Ahoy. Leader of the inmates. They all answer to me, considering that my uncle is the head of the guards," Ahoy continued as Alex grasped his hand and nodded towards the guard that had shoved Alex into his cell the previous day.

Tim was staring at Ahoy, drinking in every word he had said, further reinforcing Alex's observation of hero worship.

"Wow Bob!" Tim exclaimed, looking up at him in awe. "Wow!"

Ahoy gave Tim a fond smile, before shifting his gaze to Alex, giving him a calculating look. Alex stared right back, deep into Ahoy's eyes. By then, the whole prison had stopped to watch their interaction.

There was a long moments' silence as the room held its breath, uncertain of the result. Neither one of the two were willing to submit to the other. Finally, Ahoy nodded slowly and the pair broke eye contact at the same time.

"I like you Ride. I like you a lot," Ahoy said softly, before turning around and raising his voice, as Alex heaved a silent sigh of relief in his mind. He didn't need to make such a powerful enemy on his first real day there.

"Alex Ride is off limits unless I say otherwise," Ahoy announced to the other inmates.

There were several disappointed groans amongst the inmates, which caused a slightly sick smirk to appear on Ahoy's face.

"Of course, today is an exception, he needs to be tested!" Ahoy proclaimed, causing a large chorus of cheers to follow.

Alex looked around to see a sea of faces with their eyes glued to him, with a predatory look. He was almost afraid to find out what was going to happen. Alex cursed Blunt quite viciously yet again, inwardly, though he gave no outward reaction.

"Dungbreath! It's your turn," Ahoy declared.

There was a roar of approval, and a couple of disappointed looks.

"Two o'clock, in the arena," Ahoy continued, then sat down opposite Tim and Alex.

Breakfast continued in casual conversation, however "casual" was defined by the group of young criminals.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was followed by the inmates being let out into the exercise yard, where Alex had tried to question Ahoy about what was going to happen at two that afternoon to no avail. Ahoy had his lips sealed tight. When Alex tried to ask some other prisoners, all he got was a secretive smile and a "You'll see." Alex had then turned to Tim, but all Tim had done was shrug and gave Alex a look that clearly said; "Sorry, I can't say."

Alex was bewildered, what was going to happen at two? Why was everyone treating him so nicely? What did they have up their sleeves? Well, what every it was, Alex sure wasn't looking forward to it.


	4. Two O'clock

**A/N:** Here is another long awaited chapter. Enjoy

_Alex was bewildered, what was going to happen at two? Why was everyone treating him so nicely? What did they have up their sleeves? Well, what every it was, Alex sure wasn't looking forward to it. _

**_Chapter 4: Two O'clock_**

Two o'clock came quickly, and Alex was herded into the "arena", which just happened to be the court he had witnessed the fight the day before. Alex had a bad feeling about it.

And sure enough, Alex found himself in the middle of the "Arena", facing a large, burly prisoner with short brown hair and slightly bloodshot eyes. Alex assumed that this was "Dungbreath".

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the entire prison population chanted, including the guards.

Alex and Dungbreath began to circle each other, eyes never straying away from their opponent. Alex had adopted the fighting stance he had been taught in karate, legs apart, arms ready.

He had been in so many fights that Alex had automatically analysed Dungbreath's technique as well as he could, eyes watching Dungbreath closely in case he missed the signal that he was sure Dungbreath would give just before the began, on which move he would start off with. Alex was right. After five minutes of continuous circling, Dungbreath finally lost his patience and came at Alex with a hard left hook. Alex blocked the punch with ease.

Just as Alex had thought, his opponent preferred his left side of his body.

Alex came back at Dungbreath with a left palm towards the face, and quickly kicked his opponent's left shin with his right foot as Dungbreath tried to block the left palm, proving to Alex that his right side was weaker, and an easier opening. But Alex decided not to push it, it wouldn't do him well to reveal all of his capabilities with fight analysis, nor that he had become ambidextrous.

The challenge continued, blows thrown everywhere, punch, kick, block, roll, connect. Alex was reminded of his brief career as a bullfighter when he was on holiday in Spain, but at least this time, it had been expected.

'CRACK!' Alex had broken Dungbreath's arm as he deliberately allowed Dungbreath's punch to just connect with his nose, not breaking it, but landing hard enough to cause it to bleed.

The match ended with Dungbreath being declared the winner. Alex had been expecting that. After all, a blow to the nose is supposed to be more fatal than a broken arm – even if the arm was broken. The reason Alex had allowed the punch to land. He didn't want to stand out, not when he had only just arrived.

There was a loud round of applause as a couple of guards stepped out onto the scene to whisk Dungbreath away to medical. Everyone retreated to the exercise yard, leaving Alex, Ahoy, Tim and the guard that had pushed Alex into his cell behind.

"Great fight, Prisoner 37982," the guard said. "Haven't seen one that good in yoinks, and you managed to break the chap's arm."

"Yeah Ride. Good fight," Ahoy agreed nodding. "Nobody has ever been able to injure Dungbreath since he became the champ."

Alex gave a weak smile. So much for not standing out.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Tim asked in awe.

"A friend," came the elusive answer. "I'd like to explore the place."

"I'll give you a tour kid," the guard said.

Alex nodded as Ahoy led Tim away.

"Name's Jake Manly. Leader of the guards, and Bob's uncle," he introduced himself.

"Alex Ride," Alex replied, even though he was sure Manly knew who he was supposed to be.

"Bob seems to have taken to you."

"Can't tell."

"Yeah, but he's usually more distanced, tries to get to know you whilst giving nothing much away. He runs the show."

Alex allowed a look of surprise flutter across his face. He had to be on his guard at all times in there. These young criminals mightn't be smart – with the exception of Ahoy – but they weren't idiots. If Alex let too much slip, they would be sure to realise.

"This is solitary," Many said, breaking into Alex's thoughts. "You may end up here a couple of times. We don't use these three cells." He pointed at the last two adjacent cells on the right and the third cell from the left, all on Alex's left-hand side of the cells.

Alex nodded. He was going to have to investigate it further. But for now, all Alex could do was content himself with following Manly and familiarise himself with the prison.

----------------------------------**break**--------------------------------------------------------

During his third day in prison, Alex found out that they were practically given free reign of it. But they would play by the prison procedures, just in case a spot-check-up was sprung. This only managed to further convince him that if anything was to be discovered, it would have to be behind the three 'unused' cells in Solitary.

Alex was able to shake off Tim and Ahoy once they were let out of cell to exercise, by saying that he was going to get to know the prison layout. Which was technically true, as Alex had decided to us the time to find out what was hidden behind the unused cells.

Ahoy had nodded and left Alex to his self-appointed task.

Alex, on the other hand, waited for a while before slowly heading towards the security room, where there were monitors showing every section of the prison, and worked out the blind spots. When all that was done, he proceeded to the solitary confinement area, whilst pretending to 'get lost' a couple of times.

All the cells in the solid stone block were unlocked, save the three Manly had pointed out to him. There was no way Alex could see into the cells through the solid doors, which were also reinforced by bars. So, Alex stepped into the second cell from the left on his left and turned to his right, towards the single unused cell. Sure enough there was a very well fogged up window, and Alex could only just make out three distinct humanoid shapes of two females and one male.

Alex turned and closed the cell door behind him, then pressed his ear to the wall in an attempt to figure out what was happening in there. Whatever it was, Alex wasn't so sure about the people in Solitary. For one thing, the prison was comprised of entirely boys, and for another, solitary meant one person per cell, alone, not three in one cramped two by four metre space.

"I just hope we get out of here soon," one of the females was saying.

"I'm sure we will Fiona," the other woman assured her.

"I'm scared Mother," the first voice spoke again.

"I don't know how they can stand it!" the male exclaimed suddenly.

"Who?" the younger female asked curiously.

"Spies," the male answered.

Alex withdrew, and leant back against the cell wall, facing the door. There was something familiar with those three voices, but what? Alex was certain that he had encountered the owners of the voices before.

Alex opened the door of the cell that he was in, only to be confronted with the ugly, snarling face of Dungbreath.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Alex just shrugged. He was in no mood to explain himself to a dunderbrain.

"Tell me!" Dungbreath ordered.

Alex gave no response, thinking about the three non-criminal prisoners.

Dungbreath reached out with his unbroken arm, grabbed Alex and dragged him to the mess hall. It was lunch time for the prisoners.

"Found him in a Solitary cell," Dungbreath announced as they entered.

"Good job," Ahoy said. "What were you doing in there Ride?"

"I did say that I was going to familiarise my self with the place. At least I think I did," Alex replied as an afterthought, his mind still on his discoveries in Solitary.

"But Solitary?"

"Officer Manly," Alex was careful not to say your uncle, certain that it wouldn't be appreciated by the inmate leader standing in front of him. "Told me that I may be spending some time in there."

Ahoy nodded, "Good idea."

At that moment, Manly came up and tapped Alex on the shoulder. Alex immediately tensed, and became alert.

"Your guardian is here to see you," he declared.

Alex pulled a face, remembering that his guardian was supposed to treat him poorly.

"Jimmy?" Alex snarled.

"Carter," Manly nodded. "That's who he said he was."

"I don't want to see him," and it was true, Alex didn't want to see anyone from MI6. "He only kept me for the government funding!"

"Go on Alex," Ahoy urged.

"Fine, but only because you asked," Alex gave in. Let Ahoy think that he had some sort of influence over him.

--------------------------------------------**break-----------------------------------------------**

As soon as Alex entered the small, white, cell-like visitor's room, he was struck with the difference to what he had seen on TV. There was no glass plane to separate the prisoner and his visitor, nor was there a phone that they needed to talk through. Instead, there was a large table sitting in the centre of the room, and two chairs, each on the opposite sides of the table.

"How's it going kid?" Crawley asked from his seat as Manly closed the door behind him.

Crawley was dressed in shabby clothes, a league away from his usual attire.

"What do you want?" Alex asked hostilely, sitting down in the empty chair opposite his 'guardian', his chains jangling from between his wrists and ankles.

"To get my funding."

They continued this way for a while, giving Crawley time to check for bugs. It was clear.

"Really Alex. How is it going?"

"One of the inmates is in charge of the entire running of the place, know as Bob Ahoy. His uncle – Jake Manly – is the guard that is, supposedly, in charge. Ahoy seem to have taken a liking to me. I've been in a fight, and became the only person that has injured the prison champ, even though I tried not gaining a reputation for fighting, and seem to have made an enemy our of him, although he won.

"I've been given a tour of the place, and have been told that three cells in Solitary are unused. I've worked out some of the camera blind spots, and explored Solitary further. There are at least three non-criminal prisoners, not including myself, in there. I was only able to check out one of the cells, and the three innocent prisoners consist of a male and two females. I don't know who they are, as I only saw them through a very well frosted window, but they seem familia, their voices at least," Alex wasted no time in reporting.

Crawley nodded thoughtfully, processing the new information.

"Good job Alex."

Alex simply shrugged and his restraints jangled. He was growing accustomed to being chained up.

"We've been here for twenty minutes already," Crawley said, glancing at his watch. "And in order to receive the government funding, I have to visit you for at least half an hour every three days."

"So I'll just go back and say that we stared at each other in absolute silence for thirty minutes," Alex replied, understanding immediately. "And tell them that I was going to go crazy if I have had to spend another second in here with your ugly face."

"Basically," Crawley looked hike he had seen a real life dinosaur, roaming about in front of him.

Alex's persona had changed within a second. He had been hostile at first, but that was to be expected. That was the attitude that had been expected. Then he was back to being formal as he reported, but the hostile-ness was leading up to that. What had mad Crawley do a double take was the last change. Alex had completely grasped the implication behind his words, and acted accordingly, switching character instantly and with ease. He had also added the fine details to the whole thing. The kid was good.

So they stared at one another, eyes boring into the other's with cold iciness. By the time the remaining ten minutes were up, Crawley left the visitor's room willingly. One more millisecond in there and _he_ would have gone nuts. And that had only been ten minutes, imagine the entire thirty. Crawley shuddered to think of it.

-----------------------------------**break----------------------------------------**

Alex was led back to the main prison by Manly, and once they had entered the 'arena' Manly could hold in his curiosity any longer. He had heard the beginning of their exchange.

"What happened?" he blurted out, and everything went silent as all heads turned to look at Alex.

"Nothing, you star at me, I stare at you," Alex replied coldly, a meeting with MI6 didn't do anything to help his mood, and he used it to his full advantage. "Honestly, one more second in there with him, and I would have gone mad!"

The entire room shivered.

"Alex?" Tim asked tentatively as he approached Alex. "Are you alright?"

Alex nodded slowly, taking in a deep breath. "Fine. Seeing Jimmy always puts me in a bad mood."

"Oh?" Ahoy inquired. "And why's that?"

"You know, he only took me in for the government funding," Alex replied, returning to his cell.


	5. Riot

**_A/N_**: Again I have to apologise for the lateness of this update. You're probably all sick of hearing this, but I'll say it anyway, the typical excuse. I've had lots of homework from school lately, and it's taking up a lot of my time. My friend - angel.wraith.72 - had also borrowed my draft of this chapter, so I haven't had it for a while. Now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Chapter 5: Riot**_

It was evening, and all the inmates were safely locked inside their five star hotel accommodations. Alex Rider was lying wide awake in his bunk, thinking about the three all too familiar voices.

Alex sighed. There was no way he could get to sleep with his mind racing, and he had already given up trying. The glow of the dimmed night lights outside his cell wasn't doing much to help his restless brain anyway. Ever now and again, Alex could hear the footsteps of the occasional guard walk by, patrolling the walkways, on the lookout for something unusual.

Then it hit him. Fiona, as in Fiona Friend. The other woman whom Fiona had addressed as "mother" would logically follow to be Lady Caroline. But the man? He couldn't be Sir David Friend. Sir David was present when Alex was finally sent to prison. Who was the unknown?

Alex sighed again, and dug his right hand into the pocket of his prison attire. It brushed against a crumpled piece of paper. That was odd. Alex was certain that there wasn't one before. Alex laid back on his hard mattress, listening to Tim's quiet snores, pondering. He casted his mind back to the beginning and began shifting through chunks of memory, until he go to Wolf handing out the horrible orange uniforms. Wolf had discreetly pressed a piece of paper into Alex's hand. Alex, having had no chance to read it, had placed it into his pocket and completely forgotten about it.

Now, Alex pulled the note out of its hiding place, and straightened it out to read. The note was written in a hastily scribbled, small script, and Alex had to strain his eyes against the dim lights, which were bright enough to prevent sleep, but dark enough to prevent activities, to decipher the spidery writing.

'Cub,' he read. 'It may be a while before you read this, but you should know some of the finer points of the security measures. Before I go on, I must tell you that you will need to destroy this not after you've finished. K unit – the training group you were in, if you don't remember – are keeping guard in a small, rather abandoned looking cottage, 200m from the west of the prison boundary. Our training Sergent – Fred Morris – is commandeering the place. We've been given orders to not interfere with whatever it is that you are doing, unless you specifically ask us to help. We just assumed that you won't be breaking anyone out of prison, and don't you dare prove us wrong.'

Alex smiled at that. He was going to have to try and break three other prisoners out. Alex continued to read.

'The Sergent still thinks it's stupid using a kid. I'm sure you can prove him wrong. Whilst still on that point, at least I can say that he seems to have developed a liking to you. Back on topic though, a new function has been added to your uniform. What's his name, that inventor of yours, said he developed a last minute function. There's a fingerprint sensitive button in the right-hand cuff at the bottom of the vertical seam line. All you have to do is press it down for 5 seconds, then the prison uniform will become a guar's uniform. If you press it for 10 seconds then it will become a normal civilian's casual clothing. To bring it back to prison garb, repeated press the button 5 times. Very useful don't you say? Well, Good Luck Cub. Wolf'

Alex smiled in the dim light as he stuffed the note back into his right pocket, reminding himself to rip it up, and flush it down the toilet. At least now he knew that he had some sort of outside help, even if they weren't going to interfere with anything. He had a safe house, and a good way of disguising himself to snoop about.

On that happy note, Alex's eyes closed, and he eventually fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------break---------------------------------------------------------

Tim awoke to the sound of a flushing toilet the next morning, and sat up on his top bunk to see Alex staring into the toilet.

"Morning Alex," Tim greeted. "What d'you looking at?"

Alex gave no answer.

"Alex?" Tim continued. "You OK?"

"Oh, it's you Tim," Alex replied quietly, turning around.

"What are you thinking about?" Tim tried again.

"The outside world," Alex answered thinking fast. He was glad the ink had smudged into completely unrecognisable blotches as soon as it had touched the water.

"Same, the cars and people."

"The colours."

The cell door opened at that moment, stopping any further conversation. Alex heaved a silent sigh of relief. He was still tired from yesterday, and Tim had caught him off guard.

"Breakfast," the guard announced and moved off to the next cell.

"Come Tim, let's go," Alex agreed quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------break-------------------------------------------------

Breakfast followed with the usual noise level, there was nothing amiss to the casual observer, but Alex's keen eyes missed nothing. He saw that every now and again, an inmate would lean down further and whisper something to his neighbour, who would nod to show that he had got the message, then after a few minutes, turn and whisper to his other neighbour in succession. Alex was curious. What were they talking about?

"Ride, Tim." Ahoy had joined them.

"Hey Bob," Tim replied cheerfully.

"Hi," Alex nodded.

Casual conversation followed for a couple of minutes before Ahoy signalled Alex and Tim to put their heads together with him. They complied.

"Riot," Ahoy whispered the one word.

Alex understood immediately. They were planning a riot to happen soon. But Tim was slower.

"Bob?" he asked.

"We're planning one for sometime within a week. Stock up on food, and I'll let you know more, towards the time."

Alex and Tim nodded as Ahoy withdrew, before following his example.

"How's it been for you new jailbirds?" Ahoy asked casually.

"Missing the outside world," Alex answered carefully.

"You'll get used to it. Tim?"

"Same. It's a bit dull in here, apart from the fights that is."

"I agree, no excitement. That's why we play the game we do."

Alex was about to open his mouth to ask what the game was, but before he could speak, a guard appeared in front of them.

"Laundry day."

They were ushered back to their spaceless cells to collect their dirty clothing. Alex appeared with one outfit, whilst Tim came back with two. Both dumped the horrible orange uniforms in to the laundry cart that was coming around.

------------------------------------------------break-------------------------------------------

The riot hadn't been mentioned for the past couple of days, but nevertheless, the inmates were stocking up on their food. Alex had followed their lead, and spent his free time exploring the prison. His search, however, proved to be done in vain. The only place of interest was the monitor room and the solitary block.

Crawley's visit proved to be a rather welcome distraction, believe it or not, though Alex had noting much to report. He was going out of his mind. Alex was constantly alert and on his guard. With Crawley at least, he could drop his character for some time.

Then…

…the riot…

--------------------------------------------break------------------------------------------------------

The morning before they began, Ahoy had come to join Alex and Tim.

"Ride, Tim," Ahoy whispered. "Riot, today, 12 o'clock sharp. Hit anyone you like, preferably a guard. Be ready, signal to start – I'll move towards Officer Bricks."

Alex and Tim nodded to show their understanding. Something vital to his assignment was going to happen. Alex just knew it. The guards seemed relaxed, yet confident. Yep, they knew about the riot alright.

During Alex's week there, he had acquired a fairly good understanding of how the prison system ran. Everything was based about routine.

Sure enough, the atmosphere of the prison was particularly alert, not tense, but ready and expecting. The guards were well informed about the operation, but they gave nothing away to say that they were indeed aware of it. Alex's conclusion was that they had done this sort of thing many times, and the guards knew exactly what to expect.

The time was nigh. Ten minutes to noon, and the players were getting into position. Alex and Tim stayed in sight of Ahoy, carefully watching his every move like every other person, as they too moved towards a guard standing in the corner. To the untrained eye, this guard looked just like the others, but to Alex, he was the least experienced. The guard had hid it well, but Alex had caught the slight flickers of uneasiness and uncertainty in his eyes. They were tiny, and covered up swiftly, and not at all frequent, but they were there.

Unfortunately, Dungbreath had also chose the same guard Alex had. The three ended up meandering in front of the guard, Dungbreath shooting Alex death glares, as if to say 'lay off newbie. He's mine.' Alex, on the other hand, just stared back hostilely, challenging his rival. Personally, Alex didn't want to get into a fight, but it suited his character.

"THUD!" Officer Bricks had been literally swept off his feet as Ahoy bent low and brought his leg around, in a classic break-dancing move. In that one kick, Alex knew that Ahoy was an expert, only lacking in experience.

Alex turned towards his guards, just as Dungbreath did the same, and snapped his palm out so quickly that nobody was prepared for it. The guard ended up with a broken nose. Dungbreath, determined to have his turn, kicked the poor guard in the shin, as Alex seemingly moved in front of his rival to kick the guard's ankle.

Dungbreath's attack was therefore softened, and Alex knew that the guard would be expecting a large bruise when he awoke. Dungbreath was enraged, then as if to prove himself better than Alex, he started to viciously beat up the fallen guard. Alex had had enough, and stepped in between Dungbreath and his unfortunate victim.

"You're killing him Dungbreath," Alex said quietly as he intervened.

Dungbreath however, didn't answer, but continued to attempt to attach the defenceless man. When that failed because of Alex standing stubbornly in between the two, Dungbreath launched an incensed attack on Alex.

By that time, the whole prison was in chaos, and more guards were called in for back-up. The new arrivals immediately launched themselves into the frenzy, adding the noise of metal on metal; metal on flesh; and the sound of breaking bones, to the din that was already in the prison. The loud shrilling screams of the alarms; the cries of pain; the yells of triumph, frustration and anger. There were the innumerable red lights flashing in the background.

Yet, somehow, amidst all of this, Alex and Dungbreath were still fighting their individual fight. Alex, though, didn't attack, only blocked and dodged with his amazing speed and agility.

The guards, by that time, had managed to stop most of the fighting, and most of the inmates were squatting with their hands on their heads. There was still a couple still fighting though. The guards had decided not to get physically involved with the more violent parties, and took out their pepper sprays, stepping as close to the few remaining rioters as closely as they dared, and pushed down on the nozzles.

The pepper spray chemicals filled the prison in no time, causing Alex's eyes to smart and water, but he didn't miss a beat in his constant avoidance of Dungbreath's attacks. And, better for Alex, Dungbreath had slowed down the punches and kicks he had been throwing Alex as he was slowly worn down.

A guard took this opportunity to grab Dungbreath by the scruff of the neck and pulled him away from Alex, who promptly pretended to collapse out of exhaustion.

The guards, original and re-enforcements, then herded the inmates to their respective cells, preparing the prison for a complete lock down.

---------------------------------------------------------break----------------------------------------------------

Two days later, and the prison was still in the same situation. Alex was bored stiff. If there was anything that was going to happen, it was during this time where there would be no interference from any outer sources. Alex was sure of it.

Then, Officer Bricks came to Alex's cell door and opened it.

"Prisoner 37982, come to solitary," he commanded, and Alex stood up obediently, as Tim followed suit.

"Prisoner 39872, you stay here."

Tim stopped in his tracks.

"Yes sir," he muttered dejectedly.

"You wouldn't like to go to Solitary Kid," Officer Bricks gave a brief smile. "It's cold and damp. Only the worst wrongdoers to there."

"Then why do I have to go?" Alex asked indignantly.

"You almost killed a guard," Officer Bricks replied, suddenly cold.

"That was Dungbreath!" Alex protested.

"Yeah, Alex stopped him from killing the guard," Tim defended his friend.

"Orders are orders," Officer Bricks replied as he pulled Alex out of his cell and escorted him until he was a block away from solitary.

"Go there yourself!" Officer Bricks ordered before stalking off, leaving Alex alone in the corridor.

Alex himself, gave no response to the command, but kept walking towards the Solitary unit. Outside the entrance, however, Alex froze. He had heard voices.

"Are you sure we cant trust him Bob?" Manly's voice whispered. "He's only been here for a week."

"I'm pretty sure we can, he hasn't done anything out of the ordinary," Ahoy replied.

"You mean managing to break Dungbreath's arm is ordinary?" Manly retorted. "And he's not you!"

"It has to happen some time," Ahoy answered his uncle calmly. "I believe he's trustworthy. Besides Tim hasn't found anything wrong with him."

So, Tim was keeping an eye on him, Alex thought as he stepped into the Solitary block.

"Alex!" Ahoy exclaimed. "Welcome, you will spend about a week's time in here, and learn about what we are doing. But not they why. Only the how."

Alex nodded slowly, hiding his interest.

"This is the first part. In three days you will know the second part," Ahoy said. "Uncle, if you please."

Alex noted that it was the first time Ahoy had put a family relation to the leader of the guards. Manly opened the single unused cell. The door swung open to reveal three people, two females and one male. They were sitting on the floor of the cell, looking tired, ragged, and hopeless. As their eyes looked up at Alex when their cell door swung open, the male's eyes flashed with recognition. Fortunately for Alex, neither Ahoy nor Manly noticed, they were too engrossed with discussing quietly about what they were going to do with Alex.

Alex gave a dry cough, alerting them to his presence.

"Well, Prisoner 37982," Manly demanded. "What are you waiting for? You're involvement in the riot has landed you in Solitary. Get in!"

"What riot?" Alex sneered as he was pushed into the cell. "All we did was fight each other, like that never happens." And the door slammed shut and locked as Alex was finishing what he was saying.

There was complete silence as Alex sat down in the cell amongst the non-criminal offenders, avoiding their eyes.

The male began speaking, "Al-"

"-batrosses are birds that fly," Alex quickly interrupted, just in case they were being bugged. "Name's Alex Ride."

"Alex Rider?" the male continued.

"Ride, as in ride your horse faster, Ride," Alex snapped.

"Sorry, you just look like one of my students," the man apologized. "I'm Charlie Grey."

"You don't say," Alex muttered before speaking out. "And the girls are?"

"Lady Caroline Friend and her daughter, Fiona Friend," Charlie Grey answered.

"Related to supermarkets by any chance?" Alex continued to play ignorant.

"My father owns a supermarket chain," Fiona answered with immense pride, in her posh accent.

Alex nodded and they fell silent.

He had recognised them as soon as he had laid eyes on them, and had to hold back a snort. Alex had to restrain himself from calling out to Ahoy to let them go, and he had to count himself lucky that they didn't catch Mr Grey's eyes flashing in recognition. Charlie Grey was a teacher at Brookland Comprehensive, and had been the means to Alex to go to Venice, and discover Scorpia, along with his father's secret. Alex sighed inwardly. Why was his life so mixed up with spies and espionage?

Alex looked up and caught Lady Caroline's eyes – she was the only one there that knew about him – and gave his head a slight shake, rolling his eyes a little to indicate his suspicion of being bugged.

"Are there any spies in here?" Mr Grey asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I've only been here for more than a week," Alex barked. "How should I know?"

"Spies would keep their identity secret," Lady Caroline added, giving Alex a pointed look.

"I suppose," Mr Grey answered, and they lapsed into silence once again.

---------------------------------------------------break----------------------------------------------------------

Alex's three days stay in Solitary with the three non-criminal prisoners, past in that way, silence, and a lot of it, with very little conversation. On the forth day however; Alex had grown restless, waiting for Ahoy and Manly to let him out.

"But energetic today Alex," Mr Grey observed.

"Being stuck in a small cell with no place to move does that to you."

The three non-offenders agreed with that statement.

Fiona Friend had been very quiet during Alex's stay in Solitary, and he was confused. The Fiona Friend that he knew had almost got him killed, twice, but Alex had to admit, this change was good. Maybe, just maybe, being in prison had caused her to wise up a little.

Just at that moment, Ahoy and Manly came into the block, arguing.

"I still don't think you should tell him Bob," Manly pressed his point.

"Our surveillance has shown us nothing that we should be suspicious over," Ahoy explained, rather irritably.

Alex's intuition was correct. The solitary cell was bugged. Ahoy and Manly however, weren't finished.

"True, but there's still the beginning of their meeting," Manly continued, as the uncle and nephew pair stopped outside their shared cell.

"So? What about it?" Ahoy challenged.

"The man, began calling him, and he quickly intervened," Manly said.

"What?" Ahoy prompted his uncle to continue his reasoning.

"The man began speaking 'Al-' and Ride interrupted him."

"Sounds like something he'd do. I remember. 'Albatrosses are birds that fly' very creative."

"Yes, but the man called him Alex Rider."

"But only after he had introduced himself as Alex Ride. An easy mistake to make."

"What about the 'you look like one of my students'?"

"Big deal. There are people that look similar everywhere."

"Yeah, but even a similar name?"

"The man never said that the student's nave was Alex Rider."

Manly sighed in defeat. Ahoy was right, there was no incriminating detail to pinpoint the kid as untrustworthy, but Manly couldn't help but fell suspicious of him.

Ahoy had opened the door, to reveal Alex jumping up and down, and the three non-criminals just sitting there, watching him.

"Finally!" Alex exclaimed when he saw Ahoy and Manly in the doorway.

"Al-" Ahoy began.

"-zehimers, caterpillar, gingerbread. Caterpillar and barramundi dancing in the rain. If that's even possible," Alex added as an afterthought.

"Alex?" Ahoy asked, bewildered.

"Sorry Bob, just had to get it out of my system. I've been going crazy in there, to tell you the truth, they're not much good for company. Besides, I've wanted to say that in a long time."

"What? Like Albatrosses are birds that fly?"

"Precisely," Alex replied happily, then his eyes slowly narrowed. "I only said that in the cell."

"Fin, just so that you know prisoner, we have surveillance in our unused solitary cells," Manly snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me _sir_?" Alex hissed, his words dripping in venom.

Everyone instinctively took an involuntary step backwards.

"Any other things I should know?"

"N-n-not at the moment," Manly stuttered, momentarily unbalanced.

"Whoa Alex, calm down," Ahoy raised his hands to show that they meant no harm.

"Sorry guys," Alex said after a while, backing down only when he deemed the effect he had intended got across. "Being stuck in a cell with imbeciles does that to you."

Ahoy smirked knowingly, he could really relate to this guy.

"Imbeciles!" Fiona shrieked, causing Alex, Ahoy and Manly to turn their attention to her.

"We're no imbecile. If there were any imbeciles here, it would be you," Fiona continued, unaware of the impending danger.

By that time Lady Caroline, Mr Grey and Fiona had stepped out of their cell, and the cell door had closed. Alex caught Lady Caroline's eye subtly, and flicked his eyes to Fiona, trying to get her to shut her daughter up. Lady Caroline responded by attempting to just that, but Fiona would not allow herself to be stopped.

"Ever since we were _kidnapped_ here, we were locked up in a small dingy cell, and forced to dig bloody holes!" she ranted. "I don't know why you're doing this, but I demand that you tell me now!"

SMACK!!

Alex had stepped forward and slapped Fiona Friend on her cheek, leaving a red welt. Everyone was taking aback. It was so sudden and unexpected.

"Oh, that felt good," Alex breathed. "I've been wanting to do that for ages."

Ahoy and Many threw their heads back and laughed heartily at Fiona's expense.

"Enough of that," Ahoy said after a while. "Let's start digging."

With that, Manly let them to the two adjacent 'unused' cells and opened the doors.


	6. Secret Number Two

**A/N: **Again I have to apologize for this late update. I hope that this makes up for the delay. Enjoy.

_**Chapter 6: Secret Number 2**_

A large circular hole, greeted them as Mr Grey, Lady Caroline and Fiona slumped their shoulders dejectedly. They knew what was going to happen next, so did Alex, but he played ignorant, and maybe he'd find out more.

"Hmm… So I've been wondering what was behind the 'unused' cells, the single lonely cell housed three prisoners. Fine. But the double cell houses a big hole. Impressive," Alex observed dryly. "You're not actually trying to dig a hole all the way to China are you?'

"The hole's our escape plan," Ahoy replied, smiling. "So in a way you're right, a hole to China."

"So you couldn't just turn around and ask Officer Manly if you can leave?"

"Nah, that'll arouse too much suspicion."

Alex nodded, choosing not to press any further, that would have to wait for another time.

Ahoy handed Alex and the three innocent prisoners a spade each. Lady Caroline, Fiona and Mr Grey went slowly to the hole and began to climb deeper and deeper into the opening with the help of a rope ladder. Alex stood for a minute watching them, oblivious to the spade in his hands.

"Well? What are you waiting for Ride?" Manly shot at Alex. "An invitation?"

Alex just threw Manly a dirty look in response, before climbing down the rope ladder and joining the innocents.

There were two hundred rungs of the ladder that Alex had to climb down before he reached the bottom. Turning ninety degrees to his left, Alex sale the gaping mouth of a tunnel that ran further into the distance. But Alex's eyes could not see to the end, not having fully adjusted to the gloomy darkness of the deep underground.

Two minutes later, Alex took a better look at his surroundings and spotted a couple of old miners' helmets lying to the left of the rope ladder. They were dark in colour and had a powerful light in the middle of the metal. Alex stooped down and picked one up. As he put the two sizes too big helmet on, Alex raised his head and looked back to where he had come from. All he saw was a small hole where only a small pinprick of light was showing through. The tunnel was really deep underground. With a deep sight, Alex turned on his scavenged torch helmet and started down the tunnel.

The tunnel itself was crudely made, and it was clear that it was dug out by inexperienced tunnellers. Alex travelled in the hungry darkness that was threatening to suck him into the sinister nothingness. He was beginning to fell claustrophobic. The walls were closing in around him, as a shark would its prey. It was getting more and more difficult to breathe. The oppressing darkness was consuming him ever so slowly. It grew and drew until nothing could lift the blanket. Nothing, not even the light from Alex's miner's helmet could pierce through the thick air surrounding him on all sides.

Eventually, Alex came to a dead-end and spotted Mr Grey, Lady Caroline and Fiona just finishing setting themselves up, and begin to dig, and not a moment too soon. Alex was glad to see the end. He carefully took off his helmet and inspected it closely for bugs, both biological and electronical. It was all clear. Alex replaced the helmet on his head and gave a soft cough to announce his presence.

The three non-criminals jumped, neither one of them having heard Alex's arrival.

"Where did you come from?" Fiona demanded. "I can usually hear the footsteps of you idiots arriving."

"Helmet," Alex said as a way of greeting, ignoring her.

Lady Caroline immediately understood and handed Alex her helmet for a thorough inspection with Mr Grey and finally her daughter following her lead. Once Alex was satisfied that there were no hidden bugs, he handed them their helmets back.

"Can you tell me about this?" Alex asked as he watched Mr Grey swing his spade into the dead end.

"Why should we tell you?" Fiona shot back. "You should be telling us."

Alex ignored her and went to help his tutor.

"It's an escape tunnel Alex," Lady Caroline explained. "But I guess you already knew that."

"Yes Lady C," Alex replied politely. "But I think that there's something more to it, another purpose for this tunnel's existence. If it was just for an escape, pure and simple, then why dig it this wide?"

"True. Perhaps weapons of some sort or outside help?" Lady Caroline supplied thoughtfully.

"Possibly. I'll worry about that later. What's the plan for this?" Alex asked.

"Eighty metres down, a kilometre across, then eighty up," it was Mr Grey that answered this time.

"How far have you progressed?" Alex continued his interrogation.

"Five metres from a kilometre," Mr Grey replied.

"Do they come down and check on you?"

"Occasionally. You're supposed to report to them later."

"How much longer until you finish?"

"Two weeks."

"You've been here for around a month?"

"How did you know?" Mr Grey was flabbergasted.

Alex shrugged uncommittedly, and continued to hack away at the dead-end, his mind racing at a hundred miles an hour, trying to figure out an escape plan. After all, the innocents had to get out, as soon as possible, but Alex couldn't afford to blow his cover.

"Who are you?" Mr Grey asked suddenly as everyone continued doing their individual jobs to help construct the 'escape' tunnel.

"Myself," Alex drawled. "I take it that your disappearance has been noted." He turned to Lady Caroline.

"By David, if not anyone else," she replied. "We don't usually leave for so long without any notification."

"I'll have to verify this with them."

"What are you two on about?" Mr Grey burst out, clearly agitated.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," Alex replied. "You'll do best to forget this conversation about missing people."

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

"Seriously, why?"

"Seriously? I can't say, but this is the only place I know of here, at the moment, that I can safely ask for information, without being eavesdropped on, and even now I'm not so sure that it's completely safe. But rest assured, I'll try to get you out ASAP."

"How do we know that we can trust you? That you're not one of them?"

"You don't Mr Grey," Alex gave his teacher a grim smile. "You can only hope. As it is, forget about this particular conversation, it'll be safer for you. Later, when they come down and check on us, just play along and back me up."

"Can you pass on a message to David for me?" Lady Caroline asked.

"Through them, possibly. I'll try my best, but I can't guarantee results."

"I understand. But if you can, tell him that I have full confidence in you, and for him not to worry. They still need us. I don't know why, but both Fiona and I will be left unharmed."

Alex paused for a minute, committing the message to memory.

"Consider it done my Lady."

"Thank-you."

Alex gave a curt not. "Let's get back into character. Don't, I repeat. Don't talk about this conversation, don't even mention it."

With that they got back to work, like that little interaction had never happened.

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

A long time later, Alex and the non-offenders were still digging in the tunnel. Tow metres up, when footsteps sounded in the tunnels. Alex quickly activated the night-vision of his contacts and the video transmitter, cursing himself for forgetting about it during his exchange with his fellow tunnellers. First blinking once, staring for a count of five, before blinking once again. Night-vision activated, casting an eerie green glow around his surroundings. Next came the video, Alex blinked twice, in rapid succession. He then looked around slowly, and stopped momentarily on Mr Grey, Lady Caroline and Fiona individually as they focussed on what the did.

The footsteps crunched to a stop behind Alex, and tapped him on the shoulder. Alex turned around and came face to face with Dungbreath and spotted Ahoy standing a little behind.

"Hi! Didn't hear you coming," Alex stated as he closed his eyes for five seconds, deactivating all the functions of his contact lenses. The sudden lack of sight caused Alex to be somewhat disorientated, but he hid it well.

"Huh, obviously Ride," Dungbreath sneered.

"So Alex, how's it progressing?" Ahoy cut Dungbreath off.

"Great, starting the upward part."

"Time to call it a day guys. Come back up as soon as you've packed up."

With that Ahoy turned and walk back to the entrance with Dungbreath following in his wake. Alex watched them go until their footfalls were no longer heard, then turned back and helped the others pack up.

"We're going to come back down here tomorrow," Mr Grey stated.

"Great!" Alex cursed. "I had kilometre long tunnels. Brings back bad memories."

"What? Almost been run over by a train?" Fiona asked innocently, too innocently.

Lady Caroline almost gasped, as she knew that was the truth, but she couldn't afford to blow Alex's cover for him. She could only hope that he knew better. She didn't even have worry about it.

"That's for me to know, and you to be kept puzzling over," Alex smirked. "Ready? Let's go!"

The four prisoners headed back to the surface.

അഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅഅ

Alex was led out to the visitor room for Crawley's visit, there was much to report. Alex entered the room as Crawley settled down and inspected Alex for bugs on his clothing, finding none, he nodded for Alex to begin.

"Message to Sir David from Lady Caroline: Don't worry. They seem to still need us, Lady Caroline and Fiona Friend, so no harm will befall on us," he said as soon as the all clear was given.

"We've noticed that they were missing, and now that we know where they are, we can work on it."

"Charlie Grey, a teacher at Brookland Comprehensive has also been taken prisoner."

"I'll look into that."

Alex continued with his report, telling Crawley about the hole in Solitary, but before he could try to discuss what the plans – that he knew of so far anyway – were, the door handle turned. Both spies quickly changed tack, and got into character, staring at each other hostilely, and the room temperature dropped dramatically. Both of them were glad that the blasted room was soundproof against the outside.

The door opened, and Dungbreath stepped inside. On look at him, and Alex immediately knew what Dungbreath wanted. Revenge. Pure and simple. Alex caught Crawley's eyes when the door closed and discretely mouthed the words – 'DO NOT INTERFERE' – to him. Crawley inclined his head slightly, showing his understanding, his concern only just apparent through his cold eyes, but only if you were looking. But he knew better than to step in, after all they did have characters they needed to keep.

"You! You made me lose face!" Dungbreath yelled, oblivious to the subtle exchange and unreadiness of the two spies. "Not only that, you broke my arm!"

"But I still lost to you," Alex countered calmly.

"But you still broke my arm!"

"It was a fight, and I just got lucky."

Crawly was watching this confrontation, filing away whatever information he could get from it. Dungbreath on one hand was threatening the younger boy with his bulk, and his uninjured arm, firmly grasping Alex's collar.

Alex, on the other hand, was calm and collected, he knew what he was going to do. Crawley knew that Alex could defeat Dungbreath in a battle any day, but this time he was in chains, whilst his opponent wasn't. Alex's handcuffs and fetters were going to be a hindrance to him. Crawley could only hope that his friend's son could hold on his own.

Then all of a sudden, Alex stood up in one fluent movement, unhindered by the restraints, taking Dungbreath by surprise. Dungbreath was bowed over with pain, as Alex pressed his pressure points. Alex held that position for quite some time, before stepping away from a withering bully, becoming once again affected by the limited movements that the chains allowed.

Dungbreath got back to his feet shakily and gave Alex a death glare.

"You'll pay for this Ride!" he threatened. "You'll pay."

But before Alex could respond, the door opened for the third time, and Manly came in. The thirty minutes was up. Manly didn't look surprised to see Dungbreath in the visitors' room, but behind Manly came Danny Pie, one of the other guards. As soon as Pie's eyes landed on Crawley, he gasped in recognition.

"Crawley!" Pie exclaimed, his eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here?"

Crawley didn't answer, he didn't need to, as Pie's eyes darted from Crawley to Alex and back again. Crawley could only hope that Alex knew how to hold onto his cover.

"The boy's a spy Manly," Pie continued. "He's not to be trusted."

"I suspected just as much," Manly agreed, stepping ominously towards Alex.

"What are you two on about?" Alex asked, feigning bewilderment. "Who's Crawley? My _dear_ visitor here is Jimmy Carter. And I'm only fifteen; there aren't any fifteen year old spies. That's ludicrous!"

Crawley only just barely managed to keep his eyebrows from rising in surprise. Alex had told the truth, there weren't any fifteen year old spies, only one fourteen. He turned his attention back to the events unfolding before him.

"Don't play dumb with me boy," Pie whispered coolly. "I know all your little tricks."

Alex continued denying knowing anything about MI6, but it was plain for all to see that neither Pie nor Manly believed him. Dungbreath and Manly were just too pleased at finally having an excuse to distrust and punish Alex in a hurtful way to care. But that didn't stop Alex from protesting his innocence, which only served to annoy Officer Danny Pie all the more.

Alex was finally brought back to solitary, and pushed roughly into the cell with Fiona Lady Caroline and Mr Grey.

"Stay there _spy_!" Pie spat, and Manly locked the door behind him, leaving the four prisoners alone. He was no doubt going to give the new discoveries to Bob Ahoy to handle. Things weren't looking good for Alex.


	7. Crawley

**A/N:** My apologies are getting old. I'm not updating as often as I like. Thank-you all for putting up with me.

_**Chapter 7: Crawley**_

There was absolute silence in the small cell as Alex lowered himself to the ground with a slight shake of his head to say that they didn't truly know that he was a spy. Lady Caroline seemed to understand, as she relaxed a little, whilst Fiona and Mr Grey looked lost.

"Are you really a spy?" Mr Grey finally blurted out.

"Are you mad?" Alex scoffed incredulously. "I'm fifteen."

"So why are they calling you a spy?"

"My guardian, Jimmy Carter, is apparently someone called Crawley, who _is_ a spy. They seem to think that I would rat on them to him. As if! I hat that man with a passion. I've never told him anything personal before. I mean, he only looks after me for some stupid government grant. We just end up glaring at each other whenever he visits. I'm done with everything to do with him.

"Spy, spy, spy. If he really was a spy, then he would befriend me before using me right? If he was, then he wouldn't need me for any government funds because he is practically being paid with them!" Alex was working himself up, his voice increasing in volume as his agitation grew. But he hoped that Lady Caroline understood his hidden message to her – 'I'm done with everything to do with him.'

And she did, Lady Caroline sagged back with relief and relaxed when she was sure that her message had been passed on, whilst mouthing a small 'thank-you' to Alex.

"So, if he is a spy, then he can get us out of here. Can't you Alex?" Fiona asked the last part sweetly.

Alex glared at her. "That's it! I've had it!" he yelled. "for the last time…I. AM. NOT. A. SPY! BUT IF THAT IS NOT ENOUGH, OR IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, THEN I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT. GO AHEAD AND BELIEVE WHATEVER IT IS YOU BLOODY WANT!!!"

The cell door opened again at that point, and Ahoy cam into view. Pie and Manly were standing behind him. Alex was panting with the exertion of his outburst, and was oblivious to the new company he had. That was until Pie reached out and dragged Alex by the collar of his prison suit. It was all Alex could do to continue to struggle, yet not break free of Pie's strangling grasp. Then suddenly, Pie let go of him, and Alex's legs gave way beneath him. He was still expecting to be physically restrained.

Alex struggled to his feet, movements that were made more difficult by his fetters. Manly came up to him, brandishing a fifteen metre long chain and a heavy duty padlock. He herded Alex towards a pole and bound him tightly to it, with no regards to Alex's comfort what so ever, before making the ends of the length of chain meet and padlocking it. Manly and Pie then stood five metres away from Alex and stared at him menacingly for a few moments before Ahoy stepped in between them and spoke softly, but the iciness apparent.

"Pie has just reported to me that your guardian is none other than John Crawley, an agent of the British Intelligence MI6," Ahoy stated. "What do you know about it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Bob," Alex replied quietly, matching Ahoy's tone.

"Don't play dumb with us Ride! If that is your name," Pie snapped.

"I only know that bastard as Jimmy Carter. He really can't care less about me, and to think, when I was younger he use to disappear for days at a time before returning."

"Tell us the truth," Manly hissed.

"That is the truth," Alex retorted.

Ahoy held up his hand, stopping whatever Manly or Pie was going to do or say.

"He could actually be telling the truth officers," Ahoy reasoned.

Manly and Pie looked sceptical.

"We shall leave him in here for two to three days, until the spy decides to visit again with no food. I'll come by and let him have a glass of water about every four hours. By then I believe he will want to cooperate."

The two prison guards perked up at this and followed Ahoy out, locking the door behind them.

Alex was slumped and the only thing supporting his weight in the cold grey room was the chains that bound him to the pole. The room itself was bare and no one, not even the dullest person alive, could mistake it for something designed for comfort. There was only one door that allowed entrance and exit from the metal container, but Alex had his back to the opening.

Hunger was gnawing at his stomach, and the pole and chains that were digging into his back and sides weren't doing much to help elevate his situation. It was Alex's stubbornness alone that prevented him from breaking, like any other ordinary fourteen year old. True to his word, Ahoy had come by every four hours, except when they were asleep. Alex had a strange feeling that Ahoy didn't believe he was a snitch, maybe he would use that to his advantage, but Alex doubted that he could. If it was Ahoy alone, then maybe he had a chance, however, Ahoy was surrounded by Pie, Manly, and to a certain extent, Dungbreath. Hell, even Tim was with him, spying on Alex. Spying on a spy.

Footfalls sounded, signalling a person approaching. Alex made no effort to hold himself straight. There was no point, and nor did he have the energy. The door opened with a loud, prolonged screech that was torture to Alex's ears and tired mind.

"Your boss is here Ride," Pie said gruffly as he unchained Alex from the pole.

Alex collapsed on the floor with the sudden lack of binding to support him.

"Can you take off my handcuffs and fetters while you're at it Officer?" Alex asked innocently from his position on the ground, making no effort to move.

In response, Pie grabbed Alex by the collar of his horrible orange suit and proceeded to frog march him to the visitor's room.

"I thought not," Alex said with a shrug. "It was certainly worth a try. Besides, you are capable of it, just didn't want to do so, and show that capability. On second thoughts, maybe you really are incapable of it."

"If you don't shut your trap, I'll do it for you spy," Pie threatened, hissing with anger.

"Woah! Ok, chill man!" Alex replied, unperturbed. But he shut up anyway. There was no way he was going to test Pie's anger, especially when he was weak from the lack of nourishment. The trip continued in relative silence until Alex was thrown unceremoniously to the ground of the visitor's room.

"Alex!" Crawley exclaimed as he came to Alex's side. There was no need for him to pretend to be cold and distant now. To bad the same couldn't be said for Alex.

"Get away from me traitor," he spat as Crawley helped him to his seat.

"We're bugged," Crawley whispered to Alex as he backed away. "And you look like hell warmed over."

"Why did you take me in? Exactly who are you? And don't say yourself," Alex continued to rage, his raspy dry voice enhancing the effect.

"Alex, I'm your guardian."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know _Jimmy_! Tell me why they said I was a spy and ended up starving me for three days chained to a pole."

"I…sorry Alex," Crawley closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "My name is John Crawley, and I work for the British Intelligence Agency."

"So…_spy_! What about Pie?"

"Danny Pie worked for someone I was sent in to gather information on and we met on many occasions. Danny was the one that found out about me, and I was confronted by him. Of course, by that time, the SAS as storming the place and he got away. I was 'arrested' but by then Danny already knew. I apologise for the way he's been treating you Alex."

"I can't believe you! You don't care about me!"

"You can't believe that Alex. You can't!"

"Why not?"

"You just can't!"

Alex gave Crawley a long hard look.

"I knew your parents," Crawley finally said with a sigh. "Your father and I were closer than brothers. He was an army officer, and your mother was a nurse. They were quite suited for each other and I don't mean just professionally, that was a bonus."

"How did they die?"

"A plane crash."

"So basically you became my guardian because you knew my parents, but in actual fact, you are a spy."

"I'm sorry I treated you coldly Alex, but I couldn't blow my cover, and nor did I want to get you involved."

"Well I am. No wonder you didn't react when I joined the gang and started breaking the law! You were just using me! To bad we weren't close."

"Alex. I'm sorry," Crawley hung his head.

"You've basically destroyed my life you know! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"What about the Government funds?" Crawley attempted to joke.

"Talk to your boss _Spy!_"

Crawley turned to walk out, but as he hand rested on the door knob, he came back and gave Alex a hug.

"Great show. Good luck Cub," he whispered before walking back to the door. "I really am sorry Alex."

Alex walked slowly to the cell that he shared with Tim, deep in his thoughts. He couldn't believe that he had pushed Crawley away, along with his only contact with the outside world. It had happened all so quickly! It had been unplanned, but at the moment, it felt right. It was too late to change anything now.

He was so engrossed in his musings that he didn't notice Tim sneaking up behind him. Tim placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, but Alex reacted violently. Automatically, Alex reached up with both hands and caught Tim's hand in his, before holding it up and twisted his body around until he faced his roommate. Alex's body had shifted into a fighting stance, and he had started to bend Tim's hand backwards.

Tim whimpered in pain, causing Alex to be startled out of his reverie.

"Tim?" Alex inquired, then noticed the position he was in. "Tim! Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. You startled me. Are you okay?" Alex let go of his 'friend' and stepped back, taking up a more casual stand.

"I'm fine Alex," Tim breathed with relief. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know. Seems to be an innate ability. I did kill my P.E. teacher after all. Good riddance!"

"Wow! Bob told me to come and get you."

"Sure, thanks Tim. Where is he?"

"In the other control room."

"I don't know where that is Tim," Alex made a point to take careful note of the place.

"I'll take you there Alex," he offered.

"Thanks Tim."

The first thing that caught Alex's attention upon entering the second control room was the large plasma screens that took over the entire back wall. The screen was divided into six sections, each showing a different part of the prison; the first – and official – control monitor room; Fiona, Lady Caroline and Mr Grey's cell; the entrance to the tunnel; the tunnel itself; the dining area, and the visitor's room.

Alex stepped into the room, his chains jangling to announce his arrival. Ahoy twisted around from watching the screens and signalled for Alex to enter further into the room, and Tim to close the door behind him as he left.

"So Alex. How do you like my command centre?" Ahoy remarked proudly.

"It's very well designed and effective," Alex observed as he took the only free seat next to Ahoy. Alone, they were on an equal footing, despite Alex being a late arrival.

"Too bad I can't get sound in the tunnel, and the images are too dark. It's almost finished by the way, just another twenty metres to go. That's about another two days work."

"Then what? You're planning to escape through it?"

"Ultimately, but we are going to demand a ransom from the government first."

"How much?"

"A million," Ahoy replied casually.

Alex diverted some of his attention away from his examination from the walls and watched Ahoy through the corners of his eyes, waiting.

Then: "Each," Ahoy added.

Alex whistled, that was going to bring the country down to its knees economically – they were going to be in debt for generations to come, if Ahoy's plan was successful – with the number of prisoners in the prison, not including the guards, and Alex was sure that the guards were going to have their cut as well.

"Exactly _how_ are you going to make sure that they comply?"

Ahoy turned around and faced Alex, carefully scrutinizing his face for any telltale sign of possible betrayal.

"As much as I like you Alex. You are still under suspicion for spying."

"What?!" Alex demanded. "Just because I was lied to all my entire bloody life?"

"Uncle and Danny don't approve of you," came Ahoy's answer.

"What about you?"

"You're different, a refreshing change fro the others. I don't trust you, yet. But I hope to, as we get to know each other better," Ahoy responded after a while.

Alex nodded, his mind racing.

"I've enjoyed this, but we had better get going. I'm sure you'll be hungry."

"Starving. It has after all be a while since I've eaten."

"Of course. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention our little meeting to anyone."

"I'm not that stupid," Alex retorted as they left the Control room.


	8. Tristan

**A/N:** Hello again Everyone. Thanks for being so patient with me. I've had a couple of reviews saying that Alex is out of character. To tell you the truth I didn't really plan that. It just kinda happened. I hope that my explaination for this particular discrepancy is plausible. See you soon. I hope.

**_Chapter 8: Tristan _**

Alex gave himself a couple of days of quiet time before beginning to explore again. Without further visits from 'Jimmy', Alex could no longer report his findings to the outside world, nor could he directly ask for help any longer, but nevertheless, Alex continued with his job.

His renewed exploration of the prison had yielded no success. The place was too well designed. Alex was sure that there were rooms that he had yet to come across, and he was right.

That night, Alex laid, awake, in his bunk, listening to Tim's soft snores. He could help but wonder about the prison. Alex stayed in that position, pondering, for another half hour before he decided he couldn't take it anymore.

Stealthily, Alex got up and headed to the cell door, careful not to rouse his 'friend'. Alex gripped the bars with his hands and looked out at the gloomy platform, illuminated by only two very weak lights, just enough for him to see by. The place was very shadowy and there was an unnatural feel to it all.

As much as Alex hated his job, he was interested in what the prison might be up to. It was too relaxed, and he had been accepted and _trusted_ too easily. Besides, if there was anything to be discovered, it would not be revealed with Alex stuck in a cell.

Alex sighed softly, and turned to face into his cell, the bars pressing into his back rather uncomfortably, not that he took any notice. Alex didn't know how long he stood there like that, shifting his weight back and forth, from his right leg to his left when either one of them got tired. This time though, Alex stayed on his left side a little too long, and his body slipped sideways, and Alex felt the door slide with him. A small amount maybe, but it nevertheless slid.

Alex turned around and looked at the barred door, and sure enough, there was a small opening that wasn't there before. Not believing his luck, Alex stepped softly out of the cell after making sure that Tim was still soundly in the land of nod, and slowly closed the door behind him. Alex took advantage of the slight blind-spot of the cameras that was part of his cell. Pressing the button on the vertical seam of his sleeve cuff for five seconds, causing then attention grabbing prison garb to morph into the unobtrusive deep navy that was the uniform of the guards.

Whilst Alex was grateful for the dark colour of his clothing as he walked along the balcony, though he had nothing to hide his fair hair with. Alex wandered aimlessly for a couple of minutes when he heard heavy footfalls behind him.

"Wait up!" the owner of the footsteps called, softly enough that Alex heard, but the inmates weren't disturbed.

Alex paused and turned his head to look behind him and came face to face with a guard that looked remarkably like the one he had tried to protect during the riot. The guard froze, he was only just able to make out Alex's features. He was in inner turmoil, he couldn't decide what to do. Should he raise the alarm? Or should he just let it slip past him? On one hand, he had jus job to consider. He was a prison guard, and here was a criminal out of his cell in the dead of the night. Yet, this was the criminal that had prevented his brother from getting seriously injured in the riot. Tristan was torn.

But by then, Alex had slowly inched himself to another partial blind spot whilst Tristan was arguing with himself. He was two steps away when Tristan finally noticed him, and hurried up to catch him. Alex, however had ended up exactly where he wanted to be – in front of a wall – and waited patiently for Tristan to catch up with him, and a whispered conversation started up.

"What are you doing out of your cell kid?" Tristan began quickly.

"If you want to bring me to Ahoy and Manly, just do it!" Alex hissed.

"Listen, I'm grateful to you. You've saved my brother from further injuries during the riot, but I do have my duty to fulfil as a prison guard."

"I completely understand."

"Name's Tristan, and I'd like to help you kid, but I need to know what is going on with you."

"Although your aid would be greatly appreciated, some things are best left unknown, Officer," Alex replied, deciding to trust him a little. Tristan had seemed sincere.

"Where did you get that uniform?" Tristan demanded.

"From you?" Alex replied weakly.

Tristan's eyes widened.

"Of course, I almost forgot, I've put in a set of my uniform in your wardrobe," Tristan exclaimed softly, playing along.

"Under orders of course," he added as an after thought.

Alex just nodded. Things were going smoothly. Too smoothly. Alex was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable. Something was wrong. But before he could further entertain that thought, Tristan had taken off his own guard hat and placed it on Alex's head.

"Thanks," Alex whispered.

"One last thing. What are you looking for kid?"

Alex sighed, debating with himself whether or not to tell the guard. In the end he gave in.

"Things I'm not supposed to see," Alex replied softly.

Tristan was taken aback. He wasn't expecting that answer.

"Why?" he asked.

"Curiosity," came Alex's too casual reply.

"It could get you killed, if it was that big," Tristan answered, concerned.

Alex gave a dry, humourless laugh.

"That's why I have it. Thanks," he added, tapping the hat.

Alex turned and walked into the dark corridor behind him, leaving Tristan behind, stunned.

"Wait!" Tristan called again, when he came back to his senses. Fortunately, Alex wasn't too far gone. Alex paused.

"I'll show you 'round," Tristan offered.

Alex gave the guard a small smile.

"Thanks for offering, but I don't think that you want to put your life on the line," he said quietly.

"But it's fine for you to do it?" Tristan retorted.

"Better me than you Tristan. Better me than you."

"I can tell that you're not a criminal," Tristan blurted out.

"Really now?" Alex drawled, but inside he was panicking. His acting wasn't up to par, he couldn't be uncovered, not now. Not when he was so close. He had to hold on for a little longer.

"Your acting isn't flawed," Tristan replied, as if reading Alex's mind. "But seeing you now tells me that you haven't committed a crime before."

Alex calmed down, and breathed a silent breath of relief.

"How can you be so sure Officer?"

"You don't look like it. Not now."

"I've killed before."

Tristan was taken aback by Alex's soft words of confession. He had heard those words uttered before by many of the criminals in his time there. But somehow those words coming out of the young man in front of him chilled him to the bones. Maybe it was the way he had said it. Maybe it was the way his serious brown eyes had hardened. But whatever the reason, Tristan couldn't help but feel the conviction behind those words.

Tristan looked back into the young man's eyes and sighed. There was no way he could get into an argument with him.

"Look, you don't belong here kid," Tristan said at last.

"Nor do you," came the infuriatingly calm reply.

"This was the only place I could find any employment," Tristan shrugged.

"Listen, you don't want to risk getting involved with me. It's dangerous," Alex hissed. He didn't know why he was still standing here, talking to this guard, but Alex's instincts told him that Tristan wasn't deeply involved, and in fact, had no real idea of what was going on. He was only following orders, besides, Tristan sounded so sincere.

"Being here is dangerous," Tristan pressed. "Besides I can help."

"How?"

"I can send messages to the outside world."

This roused Alex's interest.

"Why?"

"You don't belong here kid," Tristan said, and at Alex's stare added. "Just call it a hunch."

"You're not as apt at protecting yourself should they find out about your offer."

"You only live once," Tristan replied.

"Then live happily, and out of immediate danger," Alex retorted.

With all that Alex had been through, he could hardly say 'be _completely_ danger free', it would never happen, very minute of the day there would be at least one person planning to harm someone.

A lengthy silence followed as Alex thought. Tristan shifted his weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable with the pause.

Finally, Alex nodded.

"Fine, just keep your eyes and ears open, and go about your duties as usual. Limit your contact with me, remember, keep it to a minimum."

Tristan nodded his agreement.

"Now, is there a place you've been forbidden to go to?" Alex continued.

"Yeah, the faculty toilet-block. It's been 'Under Construction' for a while now. But I haven't seen any workers around to fix it."

"Which way?"

"I'll take you," Tristan replied and began to walk past Alex.

"No!" Alex hissed sharply, holding his arm out in front of Tristan, blocking him.

Tristan gave Alex a quizzical look.

"To risky…" he explained. "Just tell me the way."

"Fine," Tristan agreed slowly. "Second left, first right, fifth door, can't miss it."

"Thank-you sir," Alex nodded and left.

"You're welcome Alex," Tristan whispered softly to Alex's retreating back. "I should be thanking you instead."

--

After a couple of minutes following Tristan's directions, Alex arrived that the 'Under Constructions' toilet block. He had to force himself to focus all his attention to the task on hand, and not ponder over Tristan, that could come later.

Alex pressed an ear to the door, hoping to hear something, anything that could tell him about the mystery behind the sign. Muffled noises floated towards Alex's eagerly awaiting ears, but they were too muffled by the door for him to make out distinct sounds. Alex pulled back and began to closely inspect the entrance in front of him, fingers running over the cold metal, memorizing the patterns and the dimensions, things that they eye could not see.

The door was undeniably smooth; there were no blemishes, even around the keyhole. One would have expected a couple of scratches around it, but there was none. The sign, on the other hand, was crudely made. The four edges of its rectangular shape were uneven. It felt like the plastic was cut with a blunt saw, even the words 'Under Construction' was unevenly painted. There were bumps where the red paint had dripped and dried.

Alex filed away the information in his head, unsure of the significance of these details. At least he was sure that the door wasn't booby trapped, or so he dearly hoped. Alex cautiously placed his hand on the door know, gripped it tightly, and slowly turned it; expecting it to be locked. But to his surprise, the knob turned with ease. Alex warily opened the door an inch, and peered inside.

It was pitch black and Alex could just make out vague shapes dangling on the walls of the blackened room. Alex quickly looked behind himself, making certain that he was indeed alone. Alex slowly eased the door open a little further, preparing to activate 'night-vision', when he began to hear the metallic thuds that told him somebody was approaching him from the metal walkways that he had just left behind.

Alex did the first thing that came to mind. He wretched open the door and entered the unknown room. Closing the door as quietly as he could behind him, Alex heard the telltale sounds of footsteps getting closer and closer to him. He pressed his ear hard against the door, unconsciously holding his breath as if he was afraid of it being heard through the solid metal door.

The slight clanging thud of the footfalls paused, then started again without the metallic quality to them. Alex guessed that the owner of footsteps had turned off into a corridor. He was right. The dimmed footsteps got progressively louder as Alex listened intently. Then 'Thud!', they stopped right outside the door Alex was behind.

There was a slight pause, where everything seemed to stop completely, unsure of what was going to come. Then the door knob started to turn.

Alex swore mentally. He turned his head side to side, looking frantically around for a place to conceal himself with his limited vision. Then he remembered. There was still the night-vision function of his contact lenses. Alex stared for five seconds, and sure enough, the familia eerie greenness – caused by the infrared rays – slammed into his sight sense.

Looking around the room again, Alex saw that it was completely bare, there was nothing for him to hide behind, under, or in. The only things that decorated the room were the chains that were dangling from the stone walls that seemed to reach out silently towards Alex, anticipating him being in their grasps.

Alex heard a muffled moan behind him and froze, in spite of himself. His eyes roamed to the corner, where he was greeted with the sight of a human hanging there in a pitiful position. That must be the agent that was sent in before Alex was. What was his name again? Dave Bronson? That sounded about right.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Alex started to head towards the dangling figure, all thoughts of hiding gone from his mind. But before Alex could take a step forward to bring himself closer to his fallen colleague, a blinding light flooded the room, causing him to blink rapidly, and unwittingly turn on the camera. The active night-vision did nothing to help the sudden brilliance that surrounded him. In fact, it only made things worse. The light had been further amplified. Alex bit back a cry of pain and fought to keep his hands from rubbing his eyes as he forced himself to stare through his painful blindness for five seconds. Now was not the time to have the contacts move somewhere other than covering the iris and the pupils of his eyes.

As Alex's eyes slowly adjusted to the amount of light in the formerly dark room, he made out three human figures standing in front of him. A few blinks later, Alex could see that they were Ahoy, Manly and Pie. His position was compromised. What was he going to do?

Alex tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder, but other than that, he gave no other reaction. Slowly, Alex looked at the hand, and followed the arm with his eyes, up towards the owner of the hand.

"Ah Alex, you made it," Ahoy said.

Alex responded with the raising of an eyebrow. Ahoy seemed to be expecting him, but Alex couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. Maybe it was still too early to go exploring again.

"Loosen up Ride," Ahoy smiled warmly as he sensed Alex's nervousness.

Manly approached Alex casually and clasped Alex on the other shoulder like an old friend, and Alex could help himself from stiffening up even more.

"Relax Prisoner. We were expecting you," Manly said, upon Alex's reaction.

Now Alex has his confirmation. But it raised another question; Tristan. What was his agenda? What was he up to?

"Well, well, well," Pie smirked. "It looks like you've past the test."

"Test?" Alex asked. "I was unaware about a test."

"Which makes it all the better," Pie smirk widened.

"The traitor test," Ahoy elaborated, taking pity on Alex. "The one with John Crawley."

"I don't know anyone by the name of John Crawley," Alex snapped, not in the best of moods.

"We meant your guardian," Manly said, putting in his two cents.

"I don't have a guardian," Alex responded bitterly. "Never did."

Whilst outwardly appearing calm and collected, Alex brain was working overtime, and one could almost hear the gears of his head in motion. Alex's heart was beating as hard as an ensemble of drums at the climax of the piece.

"Tristan has done his job well," Ahoy observed after a minute's silence.

Alex looked at Ahoy, genuine puzzlement in his eyes.

"It was to lead you here," Ahoy explained.

Tristan; was he to be trusted?

"Where's here?" Alex asked instead, looking around the room with unease.

The bare room with chains that were the only permanent contents of the chamber hanging off the stone walls, brought no comfort to Alex. Not when part of the room had a pitifully familiar figure being held up by the chains in a corner.

"Welcome to the Torture Chamber!" Ahoy announced proudly, spreading his arms wide, unknowingly breaking into Alex's thought.

"As the name suggests," Manly took over from his nephew. "We torture people here."

"Especially traitors," Pie added, seeing Alex's eyes on the poor man.

So Alex was right, the dangling man was…is his predecessor for this particular case.

"Officer Tristan," Ahoy called, raising his voice. "You can come in."

The door Alex entered opened, and Tristan came in.

"Escort Prisoner 37982 back to his cell, and then to Solitary in the morning," Manly ordered.

Manly's prediction was correct. Alex was spending a lot of time in Solitary. Alex took a long look around the room one more time, committing the image to memory whilst discreetly blinking thrice in rapid succession, activating the camera function of his contacts.

'Not to self,' Alex thought as he deactivated the lenses once more. 'Come back and check it out properly.' Before allowing Tristan Senior to lead him away.

--

Tristan closed the cell door behind Alex with a slight nod to say that he would keep his eyes and ears open for anything unusual, and whispered "I meant what I said" softly so that Alex was the only one that could hear it. Alex returned the gesture of nodding and slow returned to his bunk.

"I'll be back for you in five hours time," Tristan informed Alex then left.

"Alex?" Tim said as he sat up groggily in his top bunk.

"Tim," Alex returned stiffly.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting into bed."

There was a slight silence as Alex did just that.

"Alex?" Tim started again.

"Yes Tim?"

"What's going on?"

"We're in prison."

"You know what I mean. Come on Alex! You can tell me."

Alex was grateful that their cell was relatively dark. Otherwise Tim would have seen him repeatedly pressing the hidden button in the sleeve cuff five times, and the guard uniform morph back into the prison garb. If that happened, then Alex's cover would really have been blown.

"Tell me Alex," Tim begged. "Tell me!"

"You'll have to ask Bob," Alex sighed. "I really don't know."

It was true. Alex really didn't know how Ahoy was operating. He had no idea if the 'trust' Ahoy had in him was real or fabricated.

"Fine then," Tim snapped. "Don't tell me. I'm going back to sleep."

Alex heaved a silent sigh of relief as he closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep. The last thought running through his mind was that this conversation was a test of loyalty.


	9. Breakthrough

**A/N:** Finally another one. I hope you enjoy.

_**Chapter 9: Breakthrough**_

Five hours passed relatively quickly and in what seemed to be no time at all, Tristan had com to fetch Alex and move him off to Solitary. But instead of going into the cell like he had been doing, the Friends and his tutor were brought out immediately and the construction of the thrice damned tunnel continued. It was almost completed with only 1.5 metres to go. They were ahead of schedule, ahead of the expected time.

The four of them proceeded to enter the tunnel with no hesitations, nor arguments, one by one. Alex went in first, then the mother and daughter, with Mr Grey bring up the rear. They travelled in silence down the eighty metre shaft and ten metres into the kilometre long tunnel before a sound was even uttered.

"Alex, what's happening?" Mr Grey spoke up.

There was no answer as they continued to walk. Just when Mr Grey had almost given up on getting a response, Alex surprised him when they were 150 metres in.

"I don't know," Alex said quietly.

"Please," Mr Grey begged. "Don't lie to us! We need to know!"

"Fine!" Alex retorted. "We are walking, heading off to finish this tunnel."

Fiona tried unsuccessfully to stifle her laugh.

Mr Grey ignored her.

"I know that, but…"

Alex stopped, turned around and gave his tutor a long hard look, causing their party to stop behind him. Mr Grey gulped and nodded. Alex turned back, and began to walk again, the trio following in his wake.

After a while walking in complete silence, Mr Grey tried again.

"Please," he pleaded. "We've been trapped in that dingy cell every since we met."

"You were in there before we met," Alex deliberately misinterpreted his teacher's meaning, making it hard for them.

"I meant since Lady Caroline, Fiona and I met," Mr Grey elaborated, clearly exasperated with Alex dodging the question.

"Oh, make yourself clear will you," the smirk evident in Alex's voice. "I'll think about it."

They walked in silence for some time, each absorbed in their thoughts.

Alex hated not giving away anything to these innocents; they had a right to know, but he didn't have his whole story yet, just bits and pieces of an incomplete puzzle. There was another thing bothering Alex. It seemed that Alan Blunt and Tulip Jones had been rubbing off on him. He was getting very good at avoiding questions; better than he had ever cared to be.

They were half-way into the kilometre long tunnel before Alex came out of his reverie. Alex made his decision then spoke.

"There's nothing you need to be worried about Mr Grey."

"We won't sell you out," he promised.

"You won't understand," Alex remarked sadly. "Besides, we hardly know each other."

"Yet, you seem familiar."

Alex stopped in mid-step and turned to face his tutor again.

"Really?" he asked with raised eyebrows, not that they could see it in the dim lighting of the place.

"You look like one of my students. So alike in fact, that you could be him, but you behave differently," Mr Grey paused.

"But I know I can trust you," he added tentatively.

"Oh?" Alex drawled casually, but his heart was racing, almost afraid to hear the answer as he began walking again to use up his sudden bout of nervous energy.

"You're different from the others," Mr Grey continued, oblivious to Alex's predicament.

"How so?"

Alex had stopped again.

"I can't explain it."

"Well, your cell is bugged."

Mr Grey blinked rapidly at the sudden change of topic, but before he could open his mouth to question the inmate in front of him, he somehow managed to sense the distraction of the kid.

Alex's keen ears had picked up the sounds of faint footfalls. There was at least one person trying to sneak up on them, Alex's mind immediately concluded.

"What?" Mr Grey hissed.

Alex held up a hand, and his companions quietened and stop fidgeting immediately, only barely able to make out Alex's signal. Alex led the group onwards in absolute silence.

The silence. It was getting to Alex. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic. At least when he was talking to someone, even being interrogated by someone, he had to think about what he was going to say. Or when he was working on the tunnel, then Alex had his mind on his task, and not the walls around him, or rather, on top of him. But that was not to be true this time round. They were to dig upwards.

Eventually, the got to the end of the tunnel and proceeded to continue their work as Alex kept his ears trained on the approaching footsteps.

"Why do we have to do this?" Fiona burst out.

"Fiona," Lady Caroline said warningly, watching Alex's blank face for a clue of what was going on, to no avail.

"What? Wouldn't you like to know mother?"

"Yes, but I believe that all will be revealed in good time," Lady Caroline's eyes had returned to her daughter as she said that, but she glanced at Alex when she had finished.

Alex had given no reaction to indicated whether or not he had heard her. Alex had in fact tuned out Fiona's complaining, then melted into the shadows and headed to the approaching person/persons as Fiona took centre stage. Indeed, Alex was so effective that neither one of the trio had realised that he had disappeared, until Mr Grey came down the ladder from the vertical shaft, looking for help.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was stealthily heading towards the source of the footsteps, his own undetectable. Alex was moving with cat-like grace, his movements rhythmic. He stopped as soon as he was able to make out two figures. Alex activated his night vision, and the two figures came into focus. They were Tim and Tristan. One definitely untrustworthy, the other a mystery.

Having satisfied his curiosity, Alex returned to the end of the tunnel and began to work. But before Alex could climb up the ladder, the three non-criminal prisoners confronted him. Just as they opened their mouths to speak though, Alex silenced them with a look that said he was more than willing to harm them if the need be. That caused them to promptly shut their mouths with an audible snap.

Alex quietly directed them to work and as Mr Grey and himself began to climb the ladder, Tim and Tristan came into sight. Although Alex had already seen them through the still active night vision, he feigned obliviousness.

"Alex!" Tim called, and Alex turned his head towards his cellmate's general direction.

"Tim?" he called back. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Officer Tristan too!"

"Hear to help?"

"Why else would we be here Alex?"

"I don't now Tim. To dance?"

"You're a strange one kid," Tristan observed.

"So I've been told Officer."

"Well Ride. I have no idea what it is you are up to," Tristan called out. "It better be worth my time."

"Worth your time?" Alex questioned, genuinely confused.

"Yes, I've decided to help you." So that was what he was on about.

"I'm not 'up to' anything as you say. I'm just curious by nature."

"And that has nothing to do with being a spy?"

Alex looked long and hard at Tristan who had just come face to face with him. Alex didn't react as everyone expected to the accusation, instead, he answered in a calm and collected manner.

"Jimmy Carter, my _former_ guardian, is a snitch. Not me."

"Come on Ride, you can drop your pretence. Though I must say, you are one good actor."

"What's acting got to do with anything?" Alex refused to be baited.

"You're a spy, are you not," Tristan was adamant.

"A fourteen year old spy? Are you out of your mind?" Alex shot at the guard.

Absolute silence fell upon them as Alex finished talking. He had finally made his first slip of the entire mission, and two consequent mistakes. Alex had let his true age slip, when all along he had been playing the part of a fifteen year old juvenile offender. His first consequent mistake was company. Alex had forgotten that Tim was with them and the role in the whole fiasco. Alex's second consequent mistake was to forget the Control. The images may have been of bad quality, but he wasn't sure if the bugs were also able to pick up sound, despite Ahoy saying that they couldn't.

After a couple minutes' silence, the six tunnellers got back to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five prisoners and one prison guard worked for so long that time no longer meant anything to their systematic work.

"We've broken through!" Charlie Grey suddenly called out, and the four males worked with renewed vigour, madly expanding the pinprick Mr Grey had made.

As Alex carried a bucked of loose dirt down the ladder to Lady Caroline and Fiona Friend, he deactivated the night vision mode of his contact lenses.

The abrupt darkness was overwhelming. His surroundings had changed from an eerie green to pitch black. Even though Alex had been expecting it, the transition of lighting conditions still startled him. Alex didn't give any outward reaction, save a slight twitch of his right food as he continued his descent in the darkness.

As Alex passed the bucket of dirt to Fiona, he paused for a minute so that his eyes could fully adjust to the limited amount of light available, before returning to help out with the hole.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The expansion of the hole had finally resulted in a space large enough for the average fully grown man to fit through.

"Let's go through it," Mr Grey suggested.

"Why?" Tim asked,

"It'll be easier to expand a hole from above," he answered, turning slightly to peer down at Tim. "Or so I would assume."

Mr Grey took a deep breath and posed himself, ready to pull himself through the hole. But despite the amount of digging he had done, Mr Grey was unable to pull himself upwards. He made several futile attempts before Alex interrupted.

"Here sir, let me try."

Charlie Grey moved as much to the edge of the ladder as he dared, without falling off, to make room for Alex to attempt his failed endeavour. He watched awestruck as Alex climbed up and pulled himself onto the ground above in one fluent movement. There was no pause between the climb and the pull. Mr Grey could not help but wonder about the young man. Whether by his politeness – where before he had been rude whilst in the company of the prison personnel, and commanding when they were alone – or by his flawless – and not to mention: effortless – move, Mr Grey didn't know. But it was somewhat familiar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex straightened up as soon as he was through, and cussed violently under his breath. He had to be more careful. Alex didn't know what in the world had possessed him for him to drop his acting, even for that one line. Maybe it was watching his tutor's fruitless attempts, or maybe it was his own guilt for not being able to do anything to help them in the immediate future, but he had to be careful not to make another mistake. He couldn't afford it.

Alex looked around the dark room; it was noticeably larger than the tunnel. He could just make out some shapes lining the walls. It took a minute for Alex's eyes to adjust to the dim light. What he saw, now that he could make out the shapes, made his blood run cold.

Lined up along the walls was an assortment of weapons. The room was circular in shape, and the ceiling was low. The ground Alex was standing on had a dirt circle in the middle where the hole he came through was. The dirt patch was lined with solid timber flooring, but the walls were made of stone. Alex saw that the wood around the dirt patch had outlined it with a circle. Presumably, that was as big as the hole they were to dig was.

Alex signed and turned his attention back to the weapons hanging on the wall. He had a solid grounding where such weapons were concerned. Thanks to Scorpia. Though Alex loathed to admit it, his time spent with the terrorist organisation had come in handy, and he knew it.

"We haven't got all day Ride," Tristan's voice sounded from below, snapping Alex out of his musings, as he suddenly remembered why he was up there.

Alex carefully laid down flat on his stomach and pushed his left arm through the hole, and immediately, a calloused hand grabbed it, and Alex helped the man hurl himself up through the hole and onto the ground next to him. It was his tutor.

Alex turned back to the hole as Mr Grey was recovering, and repeated the process. He felt another hand reach up and grab his, and Alex again helped the next person pull himself through. But just as the man's weight transferred itself to Alex, a sharp stabbing pain shot through his shoulder.

Alex barely managed to bite back a cry of pain as his shoulder nearly gave way. The strain of supporting such a large weight was uncomfortable to say the least.

Alex struggled to maintain his weakening grip on the hand through the intense pain. It was a losing battle. Alex had already used his free hand to help support his quarry's weight, but their hands were slipping apart. Both of Alex's shoulders were struggling badly. Whilst Alex's sniper wound was healing nicely, it hadn't been completely healed. This extreme activity wasn't ideal for the recovery, but there was no pulling back.

Alex almost gave a cry of pain as the man dangling from his arms fought to maintain his grip. Then, fortunately for Alex and his quarry, Mr Grey had recovered enough to come to his aid, pulling Tristan up through the hole and unknowingly relieved the strain in Alex's injured shoulder. Together, Alex and Mr Grey took the tools that Tim had pushed through the hole and reached down and hurled him onto higher ground.

The group of four straightened up and took their first look around the room, or in Alex's case – his second.

"Wow!" was all Mr Grey could say as his eyes registered the weapons, and everyone murmured their agreement, including Alex. After all he did have a part to play.

"I don't know anything about weapons," Mr Grey breathed after a long pause. "But these sure are impressive.

It was as if Mr Grey's voice had broken a spell, and everyone would now move. Tristan walked closer to the wall where the biggest guns were hanging.

"I've only every heard about these. Never even dreamed of the day that I'd see _one_, let alone six," he whispered reverently.

"Never thought that there was this many different guns though," Tim added.

"I wonder what they're being used for," Alex shuddered so slightly that nobody noticed.

"Don't know, don't care," Tristan replied. "Let's get back to enlarging the hole."

With that Mr Grey, Tristan, Time and Alex grudgingly got back to work – as any normal person would.


	10. Suspicions

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait for this reply, but I must make an excuse. Here goes...I had my exams, still having them in fact, but these ones are not as important as the first few I had. Not saying that they weren't important at all of course, but after that I should have more time. Hopefully, updates will be at much short intervals, but I can't promise anything.

Enjoy

_**Chapter 10: Suspicions**_

Before long Alex and Company were returning to Solitary block and informing Ahoy and Manly about the completed tunnel, careful as to not to mention the weapons hanging on the walls of the building at the end of the tunnel.

"Good, good," Ahoy nodded when he received the news.

"Sure, late Bob," Many replied.

What did that mean? Alex thought. It didn't make any sense to him, and looking at Tristan and the three non-criminal prisoners' puzzled expressions, Alex could tell that they didn't know either. But Tim was another story, he didn't have the puzzled look, but he didn't have a look of realisation either. Instead, his eyes were flashing with barely concealed anticipation, but what for? Alex couldn't tell.

"Yes uncle," Ahoy sighed in response to Manly, jolting Alex out of his thoughts. "You're right. The five of you come with us."

With that, Ahoy and Manly turned around and walked out, not even looking back to see if they were following. Alex immediately obeyed, stalking out after the pair, unfazed, with Tim following Alex after a second. Fiona, Lady Caroline and Mr Grey hesitated before Lady Caroline finally gave them a slight nod, reasoning to herself that if Alex could follow them without any second thoughts, then it was probably safe for them as well. Tristan followed the trio, bringing up the rear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahoy and Manly were speaking to each other, slightly ahead of Alex and Tim, in quiet voices. Alex strained his hears, trying to hear what they were discussing, but only a few words floated back to his ears.

"…ready…nine tonight…Don't know…Wildcard."

That was all Alex could hear before Tim started talking to him, diverting his attention, not even allowing him the time to process or make sense of what he had just overheard. But it was enough for Alex's curiosity to be aroused, so as he was engaged in conversation with his cellmate, Alex decided to be out and about that night, investigating the schemed even at nine that evening.

"It's great to be finally finished," Tim breathed.

"Yes Tim, it is," Alex answered, somewhat distractedly.

Tim continued chattering away cheerfully whilst Alex politely nodded every once in a while, half of his attention focused on the uncle-nephew pair before him. The three non-criminals and Tristan trudging along in silence behind them, each individual absorbed in their private thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk seemed to take an eternity, but finally they arrived in Jake Manly's office.

Ahoy went and sat himself behind his uncle's desk whilst Alex immediately plonked himself in the chair opposite the prison leader without missing a single step.

Manly stood behind his nephew and scrolled at Alex.

Alex ignored him and kept his eyes trained on Ahoy, calmly waiting for him to break the impending silence. Alex's five companions standing uncomfortably behind him.

Alex had an aura of confidence surrounding him like a cloak as he waited patiently in the chair, oblivious to the tension in the atmosphere. It was probably unwise of him to do so, but Alex couldn't – or rather, wouldn't – allow them to think that he was under their power, that hey had broken his confidence by the digging and ghastly meals that had been offered. Alex wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of it ever happening, no in such a short time frame anyway, but Alex wasn't planning on stay for long.

They stood – or in Alex and Ahoy's case, sat – in an uncomfortable silence, where there were many unconscious weight shifting from side to side. Only Alex and Manly remained unperturbed.

The silence lengthened and there was no sign of it shattering.

"What do you want with us? We've finished the tunnel. Let us go!" Fiona Friend finally blurted out, unable to stand it any longer.

"We have something else in store for you," Manly sneered.

"What?" Fiona demanded.

"None of your business!" Manly snapped.

"You've got us involved, so it is our business," Lady Caroline spoke up calmly. "We have a right to know."

"You're in prison woman, rights don't matter," Manly snarled. "It ain't your concern."

"Ah, but it is," Alex spoke for the first time.

"Oh? Please clarify," Ahoy followed up immediately.

"Of course it's none of _my_ business. I'm just another common criminal confined here on manslaughter charges. But they," Alex continued, giving a slight nod towards the non-criminals – not including the guard behind him. "They do not belong in prison."

"And you sympathise with them?" Ahoy asked. "Why?"

Alex shrugged indifferently, and answered.

"Sympathise? No, I just think that women with the likes of them should not be treated in this way. So innocent, so naïve."

"Their part in the plan isn't ready to be disclosed yet."

"A matter of trust?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps," Ahoy responded vaguely.

Alex nodded, accepting the answer, and silence descended upon them once again.

Alex was surprised with the formal way in which they were speaking to one another.

After a couple of minutes, Ahoy broke the quiet.

"There may be undisclosed information, but for the next two days, the three of you will be permitted to walk around the prison, despite our reluctance to break out of the usual prison protocol. You will be with a guide and protector, of course."

"Of course," Lady Caroline inclined her head elegantly in agreement.

Alex gave no reaction to the suggestion subtly thrown at him. Ahoy was watching him carefully, until Alex finally nodded.

"Well, now that that's settled. I'll leave you to your leisure," Ahoy spoke with a clear dismissal.

Alex stood up and led his crew out of the office door, but before they could leave completely, Ahoy called them back.

"Tim, can you stay behind?"

"Umm… Sure Bob," he answered tentatively, glancing rather uncomfortably in Alex's direction, as he stopped walking with them.

Ahoy then proceeded to wave the others out rather impatiently as he waited for the door to close behind them before speaking to Tim.

In the foyer outside Manly's office, Tristan, Fiona, Lady Caroline, Mr. Grey and Alex stood, discussing the guide/protector concept. Whilst they had been speaking, Alex discreetly dropped the oddly shaped stone he had picked up, and placed into his pocket at some time during the dig.

"Ride, you should be the ultimate protector," Tristan suggested. "You are more than capable."

"You're a trained prison guard!" Alex protested.

"That needed you to prevent my brother from being injured too badly," Tristan persisted.

"Fine! We can do it together." Alex snapped, wanting the whole conversation to finish, he had some serious eavesdropping to do.

Tristan agreed and the party exited the foyer together.

Once outside, Alex reached into his pocket – where the stone had once resided – and froze.

Deciding to give any spectators a show, he went into an absolute frenzy, patting down his prison clothes in hope of feeling the hard lump that was his oddly shaped rock. All the while, Alex fought off the smirk that was threatening to form on his face as he determinedly ignored the looks he was getting from his companions.

"My rock!" he exclaimed loudly for show. "Where is it?"

"Ride?" Tristan questioned.

"Must of dropped it in the office, or the foyer," Alex muttered more to himself.

"We'll help you look for it," Tristan offered.

"Don't worry. I can look myself. Meet you in the exercise yard," Alex waved off the proposal.

"Aright then," Tristan acquiesced. "I was thinking of starting the tour there anyway."

They parted ways, leaving Alex alone to re-enter the foyer, and not a moment too soon. Alex was beginning to worry that he had missed some important information. He paused for a second in his advancement to the door, picking up his rock, then pressed his ear up against Manly's door.

"…fifteen," Ahoy's voice floated out to Alex through the thick wooden door.

"He said 'fourteen year old spy'," Tim was saying.

"Finally, a slip," Manly spoke gleefully.

"Definitely suspicious," Ahoy mused.

"Alex isn't a traitor, is he?" Tim asked uncertainly.

"I sure hope not," Ahoy replied.

Alex had missed a better part of the conversation, but it was clear that Tim had told them about his sudden lapse in character when he had offered to go through the hole first. Alex swore under his breath, he knew he never should have done that in the first place.

All his thought ceased suddenly, as Alex heard the tell-tale noise of chairs scraping against the floor, signifying the end of the meeting.

Alex wasted precious few seconds to interpret what it meant for him, before quickly and quietly backing away, as his imagination conjured up images of the trio coming towards the door; each of their steps taking an age. But Alex was unable to move rapidly enough. As soon as Alex managed to get the door of the foyer open, allowing him to slip out through the exit, but not before Ahoy, Manly and Tim had caught a glimpse of his retreating figure.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Ahoy mused aloud.

"If what you think you saw is the same as what I think I did," Manly replied in the same tone.

Tim looked from Ahoy to Manly and back again, confused, then glanced at the closed foyer door once again, thanking that he had imagined it all.

"Was that Alex?" Tim finally asked.

"You think you saw what we also think we saw?" Ahoy asked as he and Manly turned to Tim.

Tim finally lost his temper.

"Will you stop with the 'think' and the 'saw'?" he yelled, frustrated. "I'm beginning to lose my mine."

"Right. Did you also see the figure of Alex Ride disappear through that door?" Manly elaborated.

Tim nodded. "It looked like him."

A thoughtful silence elapsed between them.

"We'll entice him here at nine o'clock tonight," Ahoy said at last. "If he truly _is_ a spy, then he'll come."

"Even if he isn't, he'll come anyway," Tim argued. "His natural curiosity."

"I, for one, don't think that he is trustworthy. According to your report too," Manly countered.

Tim shrugged, having nothing to say against that.

"We'll still confront him with the issue," Ahoy decided.

"The question now is…" Manly gave his companions a pointed look. "How do we lure him?"

There was another silence, before Time spoke again, the others adding their ideas to the plan. Finally they nodded their agreement.

"Spy!! You're gong down!!!" ran through each of their separate minds.


	11. Plan

**AN:** A late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all. Can anyone tell me how to get the section line break thingy? I've tried to do it so many times, but can't seem to manage. Also, thank-you Black Dragon for beta-ing this chapter for me.

_**Chapter 11: Plan**_

Alex caught up with Tristan and the non-criminals in the Exercise Yard as soon as he had slipped out of Manly's office foyer, and as a consequence missed the opportunity to eavesdrop on Ahoy, Tim and Manly's scheme to draw him out.

"Did you find it?" Tristan asked the instant he saw Alex.

"Eventually," Alex replied, holding up his stone for all to see.

"It does have an unusual shape," Lady Caroline observed.

"May I?" Mr Grey asked, tentatively reaching out for the stone.

Alex nodded and relinquished his hold over it to his one time tutor. Mr. Grey inspected the rock closely before returning the rock to Alex, who slipped it back into his pocket, and the tour began.

♥♥

They finished the tour right on schedule, and returned to the Mess Hall for dinner. It wasn't long before Ahoy and Manly appeared, and headed over to sit with Alex and his group, minus Tristan – who had to return to his guard duties, and Tim – who had caught up with them during the course of the tour.

Between the seven of them, they talked about non-consequential things, then Ahoy turned and spoke directly to Alex.

"Oh Alex?"

"Yes Bob?"

"Was that you leaving the foyer when we came out?"

Alex instantly came on guard, or rather; more guarded than usual, with his mind whirling, thinking about what it could imply.

"Perhaps," Alex shrugged casually, without giving away any of his wariness. "I didn't know when you were going to come out."

"What were you doing?"

"Dropped my rock and went back to look for it."

"Can I see?"

Alex once again pulled out the rock from his pocket, and handed it over to Ahoy.

Ahoy ran his hand over the stone, felling it, examining every inch of it.

Finally he spoke again. "Now I understand. Unusually shaped and very smooth surface."

Ahoy handed the rock back to Alex.

Alex silently let out the breath that he hadn't even realised he had been holding, as he returned the stone back to his pocket. Maybe he'd keep it as a lucky stone.

"You don't seem to talk a lot," Ahoy suddenly observed.

"I'm not usually like this," Alex replied carefully. "Just don't feel like it."

Yep, there was definitely something wrong. Ahoy had never paid that much attention to him before.

Silence fell between them, and Alex's mind drifted back to the weapons he had seen in the external armoury.

What are they to be used for? How did they get there in the first place? What was going on?

Just then, Alex sensed someone approach their table, rather than seeing it.

"Hello Officer Manly," Ahoy greeted.

"Bob."

Manly walked five paces away from Alex, and Ahoy got up and followed.

"Time and place?" Manly prompted.

"Your office. Nine."

"Good."

It took all of Alex's willpower to force himself not to look directly at them and watch the uncle-nephew team as they conversed. Alex had noticed that they had deliberately moved so that they were still within the earshot of Alex and company. Coupled with the glance the duo had shot at him when they finished their three-lined conversation, set the warning bells in Alex's mind ringing. He was almost certain that it was designed to be a trap. Now the question was: whether or not Alex wanted to fall into it.

As Alex's thought process came to that point, Ahoy and Manly had separated. Ahoy returned to the table whilst Manly went off somewhere else to resume his duties. Alex was tempted to shadow the guard, but with Ahoy watching him so intently, Alex dared not.

"What was that about?" Fiona demanded before her mother could stop her.

Alex sent her a withering glare, but inside, he was very interested in the answer.

Ahoy, however, simply smiled at her and answered charmingly, "Nothing you need to worry about my dear."

"If it concerns us, then we need to know," Fiona ploughed on, oblivious to the finality in Ahoy's tone.

"Fiona," Lady Caroline warned.

"It has nothing to do with you," Ahoy waved her question away.

"Of course not," Fiona continued sarcastically.

Mr Grey took one look at Ahoy and decided to step in.

"This place is larger than I'd ever imagined," he began.

Alex breathed a silent sigh of relief now that they had retreated to less dangerous grounds of conversation. As much as he didn't like her, Alex didn't want anything to happen, and he couldn't exactly do anything.

"Maybe," Alex shrugged indifferently. "Though it is different to actually be here than watching TV."

"Yeah, it's very different," Ahoy agreed.

The rest of their conversation continued in much the same way until Manly came back and called for the prisoners to be returned to their cells for the night.

Tristan returned to Alex's table and escorted the non-criminals to their personal cell. Alex however, insisted that he accompany the group to Solitary before heading back to the cage that he shared with Tim. Tristan just looked to Ahoy for instruction, and when he nodded, everyone parted ways.

♥♥

As Alex's group headed to Solitary unit, Mr Grey used the opportunity to grill Alex for information.

"Can the pair of you tell us what is going on?"

"Not much," Tristan replied. "I'm new and not as trusted."

"Alex?"

"I'm not the best person to ask," he answered evasively.

"That other prisoner," Mr Grey pressed. "He seems to trust you."

Alex gave him an empty laugh in response.

"You don't know the entire story."

"Then tell us."

"Perhaps…" Alex said carefully. "When the time is right…"

"Which is when?"

"When I feel it is. And if we don't die in the mean time," Alex muttered the last bit, but Mr Grey heard, regardless.

"What do you mean? Dying?" he asked alarmed.

Alex shrugged nonchalantly, then changed the topic.

"Can any of you fight?"

"F..fight?" Mr Grey squeaked, sounding quite unlike himself.

"Yes," Alex confirmed firmly. "And I don't mean verbal sparring. I'm talking about physical fighting."

"I can," Tristan replied promptly, then added. "But as you already know, I'm not that good."

"Doesn't matter."

"I can, a little," Mr Grey answered hesitantly. "I used to do some self-defence."

"Lady Caroline?"

"A little fencing."

"Fiona?"

"Why should I tell you?" she retorted.

Instead of wasting his breath on her, Alex simply turned back to Lady Caroline.

"No, she only plays netball and does ballet."

Alex nodded as he processed the information.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Mr Grey piped up.

"Just curious," Alex responded absent-mindedly.

Mr Grey opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a single word, they had arrived at their destination.

"I'll be back for you in the morning," Tristan informed them as they stepped into their cage.

The cell door was closed and locked behind them, leaving the three non-criminals to their thoughts.

♥♥

Alex and Tristan returned to Alex's cell in silence, each absorbed in their individual thoughts. Once they arrived, Tristan ushered Alex inside and left his cell door unlocked as per Manly's orders, then left with a slight nod to Alex.

"Those three seem to trust you," Tim whispered after a while.

There was a long silence, and Tim was about to give up waiting for an answer when Alex spoke.

"Trust is too strong a word. After all, I don't think my character screams out 'TRUSTWORTHY' to anyone."

"_I_ trust you," Tim spoke firmly, and warning bells immediately sounded in Alexs head for the second time that evening.

"Thanks Tim," Alex responded. "Beware of trusting people too completely. But I do appreciate it."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight Tim."

Tim however, wasn't satisfied, and pressed on. "Don't you trust me?"

Alex sighed. "I haven't been able to trust anyone in a long time. And that's including myself."

"Oh, right," Tim whispered quietly, disappointment clear in his voice.

"It's me, not you." Alex didn't know what compelled him to explain himself, but he did anyway.

"I understand," Tim replied dejectedly.

"Night."

"Night."

♥♥

Alex watch said 8:30pm when he finally roused from his thoughts, and Tim's snores had long since replaced the silence of the cell.

Alex had been laying awake in his bottom bunk, waiting for nine to approach, still undecided as to whether or not he wanted to fall into what was an obvious trap.

♥♥

With ten minutes til nine, Alex heaved a big sigh, and rolled out of his bunk. He had come to a decision. Trap or not, he was going. Alex had spent more time in prison than he cared about – not that he wanted to ever be in there in the first place – and it was getting wearisome to keep being something he wasn't even though the lines were beginning to fade. Alex definitely didn't want to lose himself. He just wanted it to be all over and done with.

Alex sighed again, and checked to see if Tim was still asleep, before slipping out of his cell once again and out into the prison night.


	12. Trap

**A/N:** Hello all, so busy with homework. Close to dying. Oh well, update now up. Hope it's worth the wait. Enjoy.

_**Chapter 12: Trap**_

Alex journeyed to the RV point of Manly's office and watched from the nearby shadows as Ahoy, Manly and a short but strongly built man that Alex had never seen before. The way the mysterious stranger held himself though, sent shivers up Alex's spine. It was the way trained killers carried themselves. The way Scorpia did.

"Now that we're all present, let's go into the office," Ahoy gestured.

With that, the trio stepped through the foyer door and out of Alex's sight. Alex cussed under his breath, he didn't even know if they were in the office or the foyer, and there was no way for Alex to get near enough to find out without blowing his cover. There were no camera blind spots around the target area, and once he stepped away from his current hiding spot, he would be seen.

But if he didn't, then Alex wouldn't know what was going on. The terrible trio could be in the foyer and not making a sound, waiting for him, or they could be in the office, talking. Alex thought it was more likely to be the former, they were springing a trap on him after all.

Oh, what the hell? It was a trap, and Alex knew it. He took a deep breath and stepped out of his safe place, throwing all caution to the wind. There was no going back now.

Alex crept stealthily to the foyer door and pressed his ear against it. Why stealthily anyway? Besides, he wanted to get caught – a force of habit, Alex decided.

"How much longer?" a voice drifted to Alex's ears, muffled by the door so much that he couldn't tell who was speaking.

"Not long now."

"Should be coming in, in a couple of minutes."

"I meant the other plan."

"Maybe a couple of days. All depends."

Suddenly, Alex felt something cold touch the back of his neck, and instantly knew that his game was up. He cursed himself for becoming so engrossed in the conversation on the other side of the door that he had lost his awareness of his immediate surroundings.

Gradually, Alex raised his hands and slowly turned around.

Alex came face to face with a gun. He then focussed his attention to behind the gun, and though Alex couldn't make out the face of his captor, hidden underneath the guard hat, the breath gave him away.

It was Dungbreath.

Dungbreath grabbed Alex roughly by the right shoulder and turned him back so that he was facing the door, and motioned at it with his gun. Alex, having no choice, obediently turned the door knob – albeit slowly – trying to plan his next course of action.

"Don't try anything. I'll be more than happy to shoot," Dunbreath growled as if reading Alex's mind, all the while, jabbing him with the tip of the gun to emphasise his point.

Alex didn't even grace his captor with a response, and slowly opened the door.

The sight of Manly, Ahoy, and the unknown man sitting together greeted him. As soon as Alex entered, a tense silence fell. The lapse was lengthened considerably, compared to the usual surprised pause, and nobody moved a muscle.

"I was hoping to be proven wrong," Ahoy whispered at long last. "But it is not to be."

All Alex did was smirk in reply.

"You would have made a great addition to our team," Manly added.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Alex retorted dryly.

"Dungbreath, chain him up then leave us," Ahoy commanded, and his minion did exactly as he was told.

"Alex Ride is it?" the stranger spoke for the first time since Alex had entered the room.

Alex didn't answer.

"That's what we know him as," Manly said in his stead.

"Sit down," the man ordered, and Alex walked warily to the only seat remaining – right next to the unknown man – no longer bothering to feign the awkward movements that the restraints caused.

The three co-conspirators were watching him closely. Alex ignored them, and sat down, all the while scanning the room with interest.

"I did warn you against him Bob," Manly spoke after a while.

"Sorry Uncle," Ahoy nodded sadly in acknowledgement.

"Never mind that now," the unknown turned to Alex. "Who are you?"

He was answered with a glare.

"You _will_ answer," Manly snarled venomously.

Alex continued to ignore them, and continued with his close inspection of the foyer.

"Answer Alex!" Ahoy pleaded desperately.

"I am myself," Alex finally spoke. "I can be no other person than myself. Who are you?"

Manly grabbed Alex by the shirt and pushed his face into Alex's, bathing him in putrid breath that was, at the moment, much worse than Dungbreath's.

"What is your real name, _Spy_?" Manly demanded, shaking Alex roughly.

"What makes you think I'm under a false identity?" Alex stalled.

"It is the most commonly used method of disguise," Ahoy reasoned.

"Well, in that case, the name's Bond," Alex shrugged. "James Bond."

"Well Mr Bond, I hope your time in prison has lived up to your expectations," Ahoy said.

Alex gracefully inclined his head, despite Manly's hold on him, ignoring the obvious sarcasm in Ahoy's tone.

Manly, on the other hand, was clearly not amused. Alex felt a sharp sting of pain across his right cheek as his head flew to the left. Manly had backhanded him.

"Yeah right," Manly scoffed. "I find that hard to believe.

Alex merely responded with a sneer.

"Don't make me ask you again," Manly roared. "What is your name?"

Fighting the urge to say 'you just did', Alex politely requested, "If you would be so kind as to release my shirt," instead.

The result was Manly being shocked into submission.

"Thank-you," Alex continued casually, as he allowed himself to slump back into his chair.

"Just answer the question twerp," Pie said through gritted teeth as he advanced menacingly on Alex.

"A way to identify myself to others," Alex smirked.

The stranger tsked.

"Bob, you are too trusting for your own good," he said, turning back to Alex, the man continued, "I'm Eddie Degrand. Now, tell me your name, _Spy_."

"I told you," Alex protested, somehow managing to maintain a straight face. "My name's Bond, James Bond."

He was finding it all somewhat amusing. It was fun – despite the situation that he had found himself in – to frustrate his captors in this way.

Pie narrowed his eyes at Alex.

"Glad to finally meet your acquaintance Mr Bond," Pie spoke harshly. "Now, your REAL name."

"For this particular time…" Alex trailed off, thinking. "My name is Alex Ride."

Pie couldn't help himself anymore. He back-handed Alex across the other cheek, hard.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you with Crawley," Pie breathed. "Answer the question!"

Alex allowed his eyes to wander around the room, and inevitably meet Ahoy's. Betrayal was the most prominent of the multitude of feeling being displayed there, and Alex knew that we wouldn't be getting any support from him. Not that he was expecting some anyway. Alex also knew that once Ahoy got over the shock of betrayal, and the hurt became anger, he wouldn't be so forgiving. After all, Alex had made him look like a fool.

Alex returned his attention to his assailants, and saw that Degrand had joined Manly and Pie in front of him.

"Answer," Degrand commanded quietly, but not without authority. He was a man who got what he wanted: always.

"You seemed to accept that I was James Bond," Alex shot back, amazed at the number of ways that he could avoid answering such a simple question, and at how strangely entertaining it could be.

"Alex," Ahoy spoke at last, and Alex looked straight into his eyes, searching. Ahoy's voice was neither angry nor spiteful. It was both empty and hollow, just as his eyes were at that moment.

"Alex," Ahoy repeated tiredly. "What is your name?"

Alex closed his eyes, battling out his mental turmoil. For some unexplainable reason, he felt somewhat responsible for Ahoy's current predicament. On one hand, Ahoy was a criminal of the worst short, but on the other, Ahoy had trusted him, more so than the MI6 ever had.

Alex sighed and opened his eyes. Whilst it was nice to be trusted, Alex couldn't ignore the fact that these people were sadists, they had been sent to a maximum security prison for a reason. If they were set free for any reason, then the innocents wouldn't be safe. There was only one choice that Alex could make, and he didn't regret it.

He looked the inmate leader straight in the eyes, dropping his carefully maintained masks for the first time since the assignment began, allowing his conflicting emotions to show on his face for all to see.

Alex took a deep breath and began.

"My name is Alex Rider."

"Who do you work for?" Manly pressed on immediately as Alex caved in.

"MI6."

"Bob," Manly turned to his nephew. "I told you not to trust him."

"I even told you he was in contact with a spy," Pie added.

"Rider…" Degrand muttered thoughtfully to himself. "Is that what you said your name was?"

Manly and Pie paused and looked at Degrand in puzzlement. Ahoy turned his vacant eyes to Degrand.

"What are you on about?" he asked hollowly.

Degrand ignored him, instead turning his attention to Alex.

"Was your father John Rider?"

Alex paused at the unexpected question.

"What would that mean to you?" Alex asked coldly, eyes narrowed.

"Widow's Palace."

Alex froze, then whispered, "Scorpia."

"You know," Degrand breathed. "Yet you continue to work for the people that murdered your father?"

"Get your facts straight," Alex scoffed. "Rothman _slaughtered_ my father."

"She loved him," Degrand protested.

"Even though she knew that he was married," Alex countered.

"So?" Degrand snapped. "He should have chosen her!"

"Despite the fact that he was an MI6 agent?" Alex jeered.

"What?!" Degrand yelled, shocked into losing his composure.

"You had no idea," Alex said sympathetically.

"They made sure we looked up to him," Degrand murmured.

"Figures," Alex responded simply. "One way to defame an agent is to say that they did fantastic work for the other side."

"Help us," Degrand tried.

"Never," Alex spat. "I didn't help Scorpia. Why should I help you?"

"Have it your way then," Degrand spoke, calm once more, and gestured to his companions to continue with the interrogation.

"What do you know?" Manly began again.

"The sky is blue," Alex drawled. "The grass is green. People sleep, pigs can't fly unless they're in planes. Cows moo, cats meow, dogs…"

"What do you know about our plans?" Pie interrupted impatiently, cutting off Alex's list.

"Oh!" Alex exclaimed. "That's what you meant! You should have made yourself clear."

"Just answer the effing question!" Pie yelled.

"Alex, please…" Ahoy added quietly.

"Bob," Manly snapped. "Don't be so polite to him."

Alex cut in before Ahoy could answer.

"That you've kidnapped three civilians to complete your tunnelling project. You have high powered assault weapons, a torture chamber, two control rooms and are hoping to make a million dollars each," Alex spoke emotionlessly.

"You've been busy," Degrand said, clearly impressed.

"I may know this, but I don't know why," Alex responded curiously.

"We shall indulge," Degrand nodded, then raised a hand as Manly and Pie made to protest, effectively silencing them.

"But only because of who your father was," Degrand added, making it clear to Alex that he still didn't believe that John Rider was really an MI6 operative.

"Very well, just allow me to put the body chain on him," Manly conceded.

"Good idea," Pie approved. "Make sure it's on real tight."

"Without a doubt," Manly smirked at Alex, producing the set of chains, and true to his word, the shackles were almost cutting off Alex's circulation, in addition to the restraints that Dungbreath had put on him after his uncovering.

"Are we all comfortable?" Degrand questioned.

"As can be expected," Alex replied dryly.

"My, you are refreshing," Degrand laughed, causing Pie to scowl, and Alex to raise an eyebrow in response to Pie.

"Let us not delay any longer," Degrand rubbed his hands together enthusiastically.

"If you would be so kind," Alex said with mock sincerity.

"Kind?" Manly growled, missing his tone.

"Jake," Degrand admonished warningly.

Manly muttered under his breath as he looked away.

"As you know about the scheme Alex," Degrand began, leaning back in his seat. "We plan to take a mill each, both prisoners and guards. But you probably didn't know this. Most of the guards are oblivious to this. They don't know what they're in for, what we're planning. They will fall prey to us."

Pie snickered vindictively at that.

"Yes," Degrand agreed with a small smile. "They will become the hostages, along with Charlie Grey, Lady Caroline and Fiona Friend of course. After all, Sir David Friend does have the ear of the Prime Minister."

"Somehow, I don't believe _all_ the guards are oblivious," Alex observed.

"Doesn't matter whether you believe it or not," Pie growled.

"And the tunnel plus the weapons are to be used for this scheme," Alex continued, ignoring Pie's outburst.

"Yes," Degrand confirmed.

"That's the 'how', now the 'why'," Alex prodded.

Suddenly, hysterical laughter filled the room, and all attention turned towards the previously silent occupant.

"Do you really need us to tell you Mr. Spy?" Ahoy gasped for air between his giggles as his hilarity subsided enough for him to talk.

"Humour me," Alex replied with raised eyebrows at Ahoy's mirth.

"Why are we doing this?" Ahoy repeated once he had settled down. "Revenge. As simple as that. The government has us locked up behind bars like animals, so in return, we try to ruin them. A million dollars each for 827 people, that's not including the oblivious, nor the official pardons for those involved. You do the maths."

"They're going to run into debt," Alex summarised the results. "And either way, whether they choose to pay up or not, they're going to be the scorn of the nation, and possibly the world. The entire government will have to be reformed, unless they find a way to peacefully resolve the situation – which is highly unlikely."

"You're sharp," Degrand approved.

"What about the civilians?" Alex questions, forcing himself to speak calmly. It would not do to let any of the panic he was feeling to be expressed. "What about the innocents?"

"We're criminals remember?" Ahoy smirked.

"And the oblivious?" Alex continued.

"They'll co-operate," Ahoy replied confidently. "If they want to live."

Alex shook his head in disgust. All of this time and effort was put into revenge. Whilst he knew that vengeance was a powerful motive, Ale had never imagined it to be this well thought out. These people had essentially cornered the government, even Herold Sayle hadn't thought of that.

"Enough talk," Manly barked. "Let's reunite him with his dear colleague and predecessor. I'm sure they're dying to see each other."

Alex held back a shiver at Manly's tone.

"Let's," Degrand agreed, smiling happily, unnerving Alex much more than his previously hostile manner did.

"I look forward to it," Alex said with a small smile of his own – feigning ignorance – despite the sinking feeling in his stomach. 'Torture Chamber, here I come.'

But little did the conspirators know, Alex had gadgets with him, no matter how scarce. They had believed their screening for hidden weapons to be state-of-the-art, and foolproof. Alex had pushed out his false tooth during the conversation, and his distress signal was received by the MI6. Unit K was alert for action. They were now just waiting for the most opportune moment. And that would be when Alex finally made his escape.


	13. Torture Chambre

**A/N:** Exams Finally Over!! Here's another chapter, hope you all enjoy.

_**Chapter 13: Torture Chamber**_

Alex was frog marched between Pie and Manly to the 'Under Construction' toilet block, with Degrand leading, and Ahoy bringing up the rear of the possession.

Upon entering the torture chamber, Pie roughly hung Alex up next to David Brenon, Alex's unconscious predecessor. Alex didn't even try to struggle as his wrists were released from their chains and attached to the dangling manacles on the walls of the chamber. Fetters were added to the bonds that were already fastened around Alex's ankles.

His captors then left him alone to dangle for what felt like an eternity.

Alex didn't activate his night-vision, knowing that it wouldn't help elevate his situation, there was noting he could do. Alex tested his shackles, but was unable to do much except make the cuffs cut into his flesh even more.

Then, just as his joints were beginning to strain under the pressure of being kept upright by nothing more than the restraints – a sure sign that Alex had been strung up there for a long time – the lights suddenly came on, temporarily blinding him. A bucket of ice cold water dumped upon him, catching Alex's unawares.

Alex let out a torrent of swear words to express his displeasure, but his stream of words were cut short by the abrupt flow of electricity through his body. Alex bit back a scream from the pain. He absolutely refused to give them the pleasure of hearing his discomfort from their treatment.

Alex was in agony! He was hoping against hop, wishing against wish for it all to end. Then he couldn't hold it back any longer. Alex opened his mouth and yelled himself hoarse. The signally tooth fell out of his mouth, and landed on the ground, unnoticed by neither Alex nor his captors.

The last thing Alex heard before falling into the blissful blackness of oblivion was Ahoy yelling gleefully "Take that spy!" But he couldn't be sure. Alex was so tired, and the darkness was the only way to get some peace from the constant pain he was currently in. Gratefully, Alex fell into the warmth of Lady Unconsciousness's arms.

Then in what felt like not time at all, and it probably was, Alex was woken by the bucket of ice water and the process began again, and again, and again. It continued to the point where Alex had lost track of time, and he welcomed every; and any distraction that could keep him from thinking of his constant torture.

There was a coppery taste in his mouth after each bout of consciousness during his maltreatment that Alex knew he had bitten his tongue hard. His face was streaming with a mixture of tears, sweat and the water that had been thrown on him.

Before the darkness claimed him once more, Alex's last thoughts were 'I'm so glad this has never happened before.' Then he collapsed, limp in his shackles.

* * *

The next time Alex awoken, he felt as if every single cell in his body was protesting against him. He felt extremely heavy, and he was in pain, as if he had been in the middle of a herd of stampeding rhinos.

Alex forced his eyes open, and groaned as the memories came rushing back.

"Hurts doesn't it?" a voice spoke for beside him, startling Alex from his reverie.

"This is by far the worst thing that has happened to me," Alex paused then thinking about his becoming a spy, added. "No, wait, make that the second."

"Not your first time then?" his colleague asked.

"First time being electrocuted," Alex answered dryly.

"David Brenon. Code name: Snake. SAS agent, trained with K Unit," Alex's companion introduced himself.

No wonder why the man had seemed so familiar to Alex. They had been trained together.

"First time spy?" Alex gasped at the sudden stab of pain in his muscles.

"First time spy," Snake confirmed.

"Alex Rider," he introduced himself, deliberately leaving out the code and other information Snake had given him.

"I never imagined that spying was this difficult. I had expected it to be a lot like an SAS op," Snake continued, oblivious of his companion's identity.

"I've never really been on an SAS op," Alex mused. "I've played guide on one, but that was during one of my assignments."

"Spying is more complex," Snake concluded. "Not to mention, more dangerous."

Alex was saved from answering as the light once again came on. Instinctively, Alex and Snake caught each other's gazes.

Snake's eye widened, almost comically, as he recognised his fellow spy. Alex gave Snake a warning look and slightly shook his head to indicate that he should act as if they had just met.

Pie and Degrand entered the Torture Chamber.

"I see you've made your acquaintances," Degrand said pleasantly.

"We've been introduced," Alex acknowledged weakly.

"Well, say your goodbyes," Degrand continued in his pleasant tone. "I'm sure that our civilians will be pleased to meet you."

"I'm sure, discounting the fact that we have already met," Alex agreed, in an equally agreeable voice. "See you later Snake."

Pie let Alex drop unceremoniously to the ground when he was freed from the shackles that were holding him in place on the wall – and his only means of support – before roughly chaining Alex's wrist to the body chain still on him.

"See you later Alex," Snake whispered as Alex was pushed out of the chamber, leaving him all alone once again. "Good Luck Cub."

* * *

Pie threw open the cell door of the three non-offenders, after manhandling Alex all the way to Solitary, to reveal three extremely bewildered faces.

"We're not going to dig another hole are we?" Fiona blurted out at the sight of Pie, unable to restrain herself.

He ignored her, and threw Alex, as hard as he could, into the ground before the civilians with a resounding 'Thud', then left with a sneered "Too bad I wasn't allowed another round."

Mr. Grey turned slightly and caught Lady Caroline's eye, questioning her to see if she understood what it meant. Lady Caroline shook her head to reply in the negative. She was just as clueless, but had her suspicions, her eyes seemed to say.

But before any further communication between the two adults could take place, a groan had escaped from the exhausted and brain-dead spy. Alex just wanted this nightmare to end. He had let curiosity get the better of him and was now paying the price. Alex was regretting his decision of walking straight into a trap that he hand already known was there, crafted specifically to catch him out.

Alex had to for himself to remain conscious all throughout his conversation with Snake and then Degrand afterwards. He had no strength left to resist Pie's rough escorting of him to Solitary, much lest stand up on his own. Alex had been so immersed in his pain and exhaustion that he didn't have a clue as to when he had arrived.

It took Alex a couple of minutes to finally muster enough energy to groan and attempt to sit up. Immediately, he felt two pairs of hands help him settle into a much more comfortable position.

Alex winced at the physical contact – or was it the pain – before he calmed down and composed himself. Alex opened his eyes to a small crack, and saw the concerned faces of Lady Caroline and Mr. Grey peering down at him.

"Don't try that at home," Alex whispered hoarsely, then added as an afterthought. "It's not fun. Not fun at all."

"Are you alright Alex?" Lady Caroline inquired.

"Yeah, perfectly fine. Just a little shocked," Alex replied casually in his weak voice.

"You've got a blood nose," Mr Grey frowned.

"That's nothing!" Alex shot back.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mr. Grey continued, not in the least offended.

"No offence or anything," Fiona piped up. "But you look like hell!"

"Fiona…" Lady Caroline reprimanded her daughter.

"What mother?" she returned. "It is the truth."

Lady Caroline just shook her head, exasperated.

"How did they get to you?" Alex asked.

Lady Caroline and Mr. Grey shared a look.

"Tell us what's going on, and we'll tell you," Mr. Grey bargained.

"You tell me first," Alex gasped as the constant buzz of pain from his recent electrocution gave a particularly nasty pang.

"You know how David went to your school as a guest speaker?" Lady Caroline began.

At Alex's affirmative nod, she continued.

"Fiona and I came along, and Mr. Grey was our guide. Then all of a sudden, during lunch, we were drugged, and the next thing we knew, we were here."

"Do you think Scorpia is involved?" Alex grilled for more information.

"I certainly hope not, but the possibility can't be ruled out."

"Eddie Degrand," Alex threw out the name.

"Scorpia," the Lady immediately responded.

"Thought so," Alex muttered to himself.

"Hang on a minute," Mr Grey broke in. "You don't mean Scorpia as in criminal organisation Scorpia do you?"

"Unfortunately," Alex replied, turning to his teacher. "But on the brighter side, I believe that they are only the suppliers in this case. They aren't the masterminds behind it."

"And you know this because…?" Mr Grey continued.

"Don't ask," Alex whispered, then suddenly writhed on the cold cell floor in pure agony.

"Alex?" Fiona called out fearfully.

Alex continued to spasm for a minute before gasping for air and struggled to sit up.

"I'm fine," he said weakly, in an attempted to reassure the civilians.

"What did they do to you?" Lady Caroline asked, disgusted.

"Nothing worth mentioning," Alex replied. "You don't need to worry mum."

"You're wet," Mr Grey observed, as he helped Alex sit up.

"Just sweat," Alex mumbled.

Mr Grey lifted his finger to his mouth and tentatively tasted the droplet of liquid he had collected off Alex's face.

"It's water, not sweat! What on earth did they do to you?" Mr. Grey demanded.

"If you can wake me up in two hours, I'll be grateful," Alex said, ignoring his teacher all together. "I need some shut eye."

"At least tell us your real name kid," Mr Grey sighed.

"Alex Rider sir," Alex smiled slightly before slipping into the much longed for darkness.


	14. The Escape

Brenson High Security Juvenile Prison

_**Chapter 14: The Escape**_

In what seemed like no time at all, Alex was awoken by someone shaking him, disturbing his peace.

Alex muttered intelligibly and tried to swat away the annoying hand. Only to have his movements stopped halfway.

"Huh?" Alex groaned. Why was he restrained?

Then it all came rushing back to him.

He was in prison. With that realisation, Alex was immediately wide awake and alert for any movements outside the cell.

Alex looked around the cell properly for the first time since his cover was blown, and spotted four blankets sitting in the corner furthest away from him. Alex snatched them up, and somehow managed to cover himself and his charges with the thin sheets of fabric, forming a canopy above.

The three civilians looked at Alex questioningly, but Alex just shook his head and warned them to be quiet with a stern look in his eyes.

Alex pressed the transformation button in the sleeve cuff of the prison garb and the uniform changed into that of the prison guards' in front of the non-offenders' eyes, to their eternal surprise.

Now to do something about the chains. Alex pushed down on the two small fake nails and inserted the removed nails into the keyholes of his handcuffs.

Ten seconds later, the manacles were decimated, but not without small shrapnel of the metal lodging themselves into Alex's already raw wrists. Ignoring that, Alex repeated the same process to his fetters with the ring fingernails, and the waist hoop with the left middle-finger's nail.

Alex then proceeded to use his right middle finger's nail to break the bolts of the cell, and stepped through with his tutor and the Friends behind him.

Quickly, Alex led them to the entrance of the prison, thanking his lucky stars that the Solitary cell was only wired for sound and not for a visual. Though Alex had said 'wake me in two hours' there was no one about. Perhaps they weren't listening when Alex had said that. Despite his doubts, Alex shrugged, there was no time for that. They had to escape.

Utilising as many camera blind spots as he could, Alex swiftly moved along the dark corridors, making little to no noise. But the same could not be said for the civilians. Their footfalls were loud, extremely loud in fact, when considering the type of activity that they were engaged in.

Alex winced at a particularly loud clang as they hastened towards the entrance. It was a miracle that nobody had caught them yet.

So far so good.

Rounding the final corner to finally escape into the outside world, Alex had to quickly duck back as he saw two guards patrolling in front of the entrance. Alex was thankful that they had stopped at a camera blind spot as he turned to his charges.

"It'll only be a matter of time before we are discovered missing, as I'm sure you already know," Alex whispered, and at their nod, he continued. "I want you to follow my orders to the letter. No questions, no hesitations."

They nodded again. Not even Fiona said anything about following Alex's orders, the gravity of the situation clear for all to see.

"Good," Alex spoke briskly. "Now, do all of you know any self-defence?"

"David made sure that Fiona and I learnt," Lady Caroline replied.

"School lessons – P.E." Mr Grey affirmed.

"Good. I'm going to distract the guards. The three of you will sneak out whenever you find the opportunity," Alex commanded.

"What are you going to do?" Mr Grey asked, curious despite himself.

"This," Alex replied with a small smile that sent shivers down his teacher's spine.

Alex moved around the corner smoothly, head slightly bent downwards – making it difficult for the guards to see his face – with night vision activated.

The guards became alert as they saw Alex approaching them.

"Who goes?" one of the guards called out quietly.

Alex recognised Tristan's voice, but gave no response as he reached them. And before they could even think to react, Alex's leg powered into the second guard's soft fleshy abdomen, immediately knocking him out.

Tristan came forwards as soon as his partner was down and grabbed Alex's arms, ready to sound an alarm. In response to this, Alex turned slightly, allowing his accomplice to see his face, buying some time.

"Sorry," Alex murmured softly, then proceeded to swiftly felling Tristan with a round-house kick, just as his face lit up with recognition.

Alex looked back behind him, at the corner where he had left Lady Caroline, Fiona and Mr Grey hiding, and saw three faces watching him with amazement. Alex ignored it, he didn't have any time for that that the moment, and signalled them forward.

By the time they had obeyed, and reached him, Alex had taken the jackets and caps off the guards, and handed the jackets to Lady Caroline and Mr Grey and the caps to the females to hide their long hair. As the prison population consisted entirely of males, hair of their length would have been a dead giveaway. Something Alex wanted to avoid.

Then, as a security measure, Alex relieved the guards of their Ids and searched their pockets. He came up with two standard issue handguns, one of these he took for himself, and the other he handed over to Mr Grey. Again, with the two sets of keys he found, Alex kept one and gave the other to his teacher. The two pepper sprays and batons were relinquished to the women of the party.

Finally, Alex was satisfied, and stood up, signalling for Mr Grey to unlock the double doors. It took a minute of precious time, but the door finally unbolted. Keeping his gun at the ready – holding it the way he had been instructed by Scorpia – Alex took a precarious glance around his surroundings, then opened the door a crack, poking his head through.

All clear.

Alex withdrew his head and opened the door a little wider, ushering his charges through. But before Alex could get himself through, the alarms sounded all throughout the prison, loud enough to wake the dead.

Alex swore.

They had almost escaped unnoticed, but now their operation had been discovered.

Quickly, Alex led them to the prison boundaries, tucking the gun into the combats provided in his morphed clothing, frantically trying to remember where Wolf had told him that K Unit had established themselves. His tired mind wasn't much help.

Then, he remembered. The west. Alex tried to work out where west was, but to no avail. He couldn't think straight.

Alex turned to his fellow escapees.

"Which way is west?" he asked.

Mr Grey looked up at the stars, then replied quietly, "Around the other side."

Alex cursed, then led his group along the fence until they reached a gate. He swiped Tristan's card, and the gate opened. It would be much safer for them on the other side of the fence, and outside the prison grounds.

Alex urgently waved his companions through and let the gate lock itself behind them. Alex led the way around to the other side, using the fence as a guidance, thankful for the bushes that were growing all around the prison.

By then, the prison was swarming with guards, both on and off the grounds.

Alex pressed the button of his right sleeve cuff for ten seconds, and found himself dressed in dark coloured civilian clothing, most appropriate for the type of action he was currently engaged in.

Alex quickly ducked down behind one of the bushes as a few guards with a ferocious dog between them drew near, hoping the plants would mask his and his charges' scents. Beside him, Alex felt his companions silently follow his lead.

As they waited for the guards to pass, Alex told Lady Caroline and Mr Grey to lose the guard garments they had on, and was immediately obeyed.

"Alex, what's going on?" Mr Grey asked.

"Something unpleasant," Ale replied vaguely.

"We've gathered just as much," Fiona retorted. "Tell us something we don't know!"

Alex closed his eyes and tried to organise is sporadic thoughts. Even now, Alex could fell some of the electrical current in coursing through his body. Alex rubbed his face with both hands, then looked Fiona Friend straight in the eyes. Geez he was tired.

"They were going to hold you to ransom, with some of the other guards and prisoners for a million dollars each and official pardons for their crimes – past, present and future," Alex said at last, when he felt they would not be overheard.

"So?" Fiona scoffed arrogantly.

"So?" Alex repeated incredulously, she still didn't get it. "So the government would be in debt for a long time. So taxes will be raised, economy fail. Basically, England would fall and become a third world country, not to mention, fall into political chaos."

"That would be bad," Lady Caroline injected just as her daughter opened her mouth to speak.

"By getting both you and your daughter out of there my lady," Alex turned to her instead. "We've put an obstacle in their path. But if I know them as well as I think I do, then it's not going to stop them. And they still have Snake in their hands." The last part was muttered softly to himself.

"That would be bad indeed," Mr. Grey echoed the Lady's earlier sentiment.

Alex closed his eyes. He was so tired. Maybe if he could just fall asleep exactly where he was, rationality be damned!

"Um...Alex?" Mr Grey hesitantly broke into his thoughts. Nope no such luck for any rest. "I've been meaning to ask. Are you Alex Rider as in my student, or someone different?"

Alex sighed and rubbed his eyes, then looked his teacher straight in his pupils.

"I am your student," he replied softly.

Before Mr Grey could comment any further, the search moved on, and so did their party. Alex had somehow managed to muster his will and energy enough to begin moving again.

Their company of four took off around the corner to the south side of the prison, then around to the west, with Alex in the lead. They had to duck back a couple of times during the dash, but never long enough for any more conversation to take place.

* * *

Officer Jake Manly was livid.

He was currently pacing the second control room – the private control centre – and command room angrily.

"I can't believe he escaped!" Manly fumed.

"If only I hadn't trusted him in the first place," Ahoy moaned dejectedly.

"Can't blame you," Degrand interrupted smoothly, and spoke as gently as his character would permit, which wasn't that gentle at all. "He's very likeable."

"I just want to beat him up into a pulp," Dungbreath growled, pounding his fist into the palm of his recently healed arm to make his point.

"As long as you leave some for me," Pie injected.

"And you will," Degrand soothed. "We have to find him first."

"You're right," Manly agreed, finally calm enough to think clearly. "He can't have gone far, his only been out of the building for ten minutes."

"And he is unfamiliar with the terrain," Ahoy added.

"We can only wait," Degrand said. "Send people to search outside the boundaries as well."

Alex was ore fortunate than he was to know. Usually when a guard used his ID card to clock himself in or out of the gates, a signal would be sent to both control rooms. But it just happened that the gate Alex and company had escaped through was malfunctioning.

* * *

Alex and crew were halfway down the west side before being forced to hide behind the bushes to avoid another search party as they had roamed pass. Alex had his brain work frantically trying to keep them all hidden and relatively unharmed, also trying to recall where the hideout was.

Just as Alex remembered, his keen ears head a distant crack of twigs breaking under the heavy steps of something, or rather, someone.

Alex swore.

The guards were out of the premises. It did not bode well for them.

Alex turned around and hissed to his companions.

"Two hundred metres directly away from the fence now. Abandoned cottage. Go!!"

Mr Grey immediately stood up and Alex signalled for him to lead. The four dark figures were weaving across the grounds, adrenaline pumping through their veins. Mr Grey in front, Alex bringing up the rear.

Dawn was beginning to break, as the fugitives rushed across the land towards safety.

Suddenly gunfire blared behind them. Alex looked back. He almost stumbled as he felt a bullet graze the side of his right leg. He felt no pain. But Alex knew it wouldn't last, as soon as the adrenaline wore off, it would throb with a vengeance.

Looking behind him, Alex could see the guards shooting in their direction. Great! Things couldn't get any worst. But as when anyone says those words, things generally do.

Fiona looked back over her shoulder, and tripped over, falling in front of Alex. Then, just what Alex was afraid of. She screamed. She had alerted the guards to their position.

"Over there!" shouts come from behind the group.

The determination for survival fill the four escapees, causing them to run faster and harder. Alex felt bullets brush past him, sometimes grazing, other times missing them by a hair width.

Finally, Alex sees the abandoned cottage and spoke just loud enough for Mr Grey, in the lead, to hear.

"There! Up ahead! The SAS are there!"

Lady Caroline, Fiona and Mr Grey brightened with the news and quickened their paces whilst Alex slowed and surreptitiously doubled back. Once he got to a spot close to the searching guards, but not close enough to be caught, Alex crudely constructed some obstacles, then raced back to the cottage, rejoining his three charges that had just arrived.

Alex knocked frantically on the door, then waited for five seconds with no response. Getting frustrated, Alex called out.

"It's Cub, Wolf. Got three civilians with me, and prisons guards after us. Snake still stuck in there. Need to go and foil their plans."

Another second passed.

Then the door cracked open.

Alex pushed past and hurries his companions in, then turned straight to Wolf.

"I thought I told you not to break anyone out?" Wolf joked.

"I tried not to," Alex replied in the same manner, then got serious. "But it was necessary."

"You look like hell Cub."

Alex gave him a small smile. _Didn't he already know it?_

Mrs Jones stepped out of the shadows of the empty rundown cottage.

"You said that guards were after you," she stated bluntly.

"Are," Alex corrected.

"Change back into prison garb," Mrs Jones ordered. "It'll be a method to get the SAS in."

"I'm not going back!"

"What are they planning?" Mrs Jones ignored him.

"Estimate about five minutes until they arrive," Eagle reported. "Great traps by the way Cub."

"You built obstacles Cub?" the training Sergent asked, eyebrows raised. "I'm impressed."

"Thank-you sir," Alex answered then turned to Mrs Jones. "They want a mill each, guards included, even those that are completely oblivious to it – those are to be the hostages. Like these three. And they want official pardons.

Alex finally looked around the room with the poor light that was seeping in through the windows, and saw that there was more than just K Unit sitting around the shabby interior.

"Alex, prison uniform now. K Unit will have recapture you. The rest of you secure the perimeter and try to penetrate. Morris and I will stay here with the civilians."

"Yes ma'am," the SAS operatives chorused, happy to get some action.

Alex sighed. Today was definitely not going to be his day.

Alex repeated pressed his sleeve cuff button five times, and once again found himself dressed in the familiar and detested prison uniform.

"Three minutes," Eagle reported.

"Got anything to keep me awake?" Alex asked.

"Alex?" Mrs Jones enquired, concerned.

"What?" he snapped. "I'm operating on two hours sleep!"

"Actually, one and a half," Fiona spoke up timidly.

Alex spun around and looked at her, causing her to shrink back.

"I wanted to know earlier, so I woke you up earlier," she continued a small voice.

"Darn!" Alex cussed lightly, but it made sense. It was the reason for them to be able to make their way out of the prison building so easily.

"Take these tablets," Mrs Jones said, handing him some small round red pills, before he could say anything else. "They enhance the oxygen uptake of your tissues from the haemoglobin in your red blood cells so that you can operate for longer. One tablet lasts two hours, but you'll be exhausted when their potency runs out."

"Great, I'll have four hours," Alex drawled sarcastically. "Joy!"

"We can't do anything for your leg wound. If we do, it'll be suspicious," Mrs Jones continued.

Alex shrugged. He didn't expect anything to be done for it in the first place.

"Two minutes," Eagle warned.

"Okay," Wolf took charge. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded as Alex took the pills.

"Action," Wolf barked.

Alex immediately focused on his tiredness, and allowed himself to be dragged unresistingly to the prison guards. Wolf was pushing him in front and straight into one of the guards.

"Looking for him?" Wolf asked as Alex's legs collapsed from beneath him.

_How long til the drugs take effect?_ Alex wondered from his position at the feet of a guard.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked.

"SAS" came Wolf's sharp answer.

"Hand him over," the guard demanded. "He's dangerous."

"Well what the hell are you waiting for?" Wolf sneered. "Take him!"

Alex was beginning to have his doubts. Why was he doing this anyway? Alex couldn't gather enough energy to resist as he was roughly hurled onto his leaden legs, and frog-marched back to the prison.

Suddenly, one of the guards stopped and turned back to address the SAS.

"Would you like to join us sir?" he offered.

"If my unit can come too," Wolf bargained.

"Why not?" the guard shrugged.

Unit K introduced – minus the two spies – themselves by their codenames, and the journey continued in absolute silence, save the jingling of Alex's chains. The guards had put them on him upon his 'recapture'. K Unit travelled at the back of the escort, shooting Alex concerned looks, when the guards weren't looking. Alex had stumbled and fell down many a times throughout the trip.

Wolf, Eagle and Fox shared a look. They were all thinking the same thing. The energy tablets take that long for its effects to be felt. Each of them had consumed some before, and the drug had been active about now.


	15. The Return

_A/N: _I'm not sure if I made it clear enough, but Alex, Fiona, Mr Grey and Caroline escaped from the prison. Alex is going back in with K Unit whilst the others remain with Mrs Jones and Morris - the training sergeant - so they're safe and out of the way. Alex being 'captured' again is just a ruse to getting the SAS into the prison, and play sabotage.

_**Chapter 15: The Return**_

Alex was marched straight into the 'Torture Chamber' and once again found himself strung up beside Snake.

The guards stood to attention as Degrand, Manly, Ahoy and Pie entered the room, one after the other, with a loud bang when the door opened

"You got him," Ahoy said, looking around. "But not the others."

"We're still searching," one of the guards answered.

"And these three gentlemen are?" Degrand spoke quietly, but dangerously.

"Would, Eagle and Fox. SAS. They were the ones that caught our prisoner," the guard introduced.

"Thank-you Degrand nodded.

"What are you up to?" Pie snapped, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Nothing," Wolf answered coldly. "We were in the woods on a training exercise.

The SAS had the cover story drilled into their heads by the sergeant.

"You didn't happen to see three other escapees, did you?" Degrand asked before Pie could retort.

Wolf didn't hear the question. He was too busy watching the pitifully hanging figures of Cub and Snake. Snake looked so different that Wolf had only just recognised the fifth member of his unit. He had to force himself not to react when Alex was strung up on the wall without any resistance, then again, as he identified Snake.

'Come on Cub,' Wolf silently urged. The pills should have taken affect by now.

Wolf suddenly realised that he had the room's attention on him.

"Um…Sorry," he apologised. "What was that again?"

"Did you happen to see three other escapees?" Degrand repeated.

"Not really," Wolf answered distractedly. "There were four figures that scattered."

'Come on Cub!" Wolf urged again, impatiently.

As if feeling Wolf's eyes on him, Alex lifted his head slightly and winked. Wolf, upon receiving that reassurance that one of his team was alright, returned his full attention to Degrand.

Alex had let them reattach him to the wall, and made himself hang limply by his limbs in the chains. Alex had to coerce himself against his natural instincts that would have him fight from being strung up again. Hearing wolf's distracted state, Alex took a chance, and lifted his head slightly and winked. It would not do to have the opeation blown because of worry, nice as it was. Alex also didn't fancy being stuck up there because everyone was too busy looking out for themselves. Pretending to be weak would give him the advantace of surprise.

Alex allowed his head to hang again, and listened as Degrand interrogated Wolf, and the vague answers he would receive from the careful operative. Alex could hear Wolf's uneasiness. He wasn't accustomed to dancing around topics, yet get giving satisfactory answers. Alex waited until he could tell that Wolf couldn't keep it up any longer, and decided to intervene.

Alex groaned and lifted his head as if he had just regained consciousness, then looked around as if interested.

"I thought I had seen the last of this place," he spoke dryly.

"Why don't we show our guests to Officer Manly's office," Degrand suggested.

"Yes Sir!" the guards responded as one and moved to obey.

"I'm gong with them," Manly said. "Just leave some for me."

"Of course," Degrand acquiesced.

During the flurry of activity, Alex caught his companion's eyes, and mouthed 'bugged' quickly at them. K unit nodded slightly, showing that the had understood his message, relief evident in their eyes.

With that, the SAS turned on their heels and left Alex, Snake and three of their captors behind.

"Are the SAS with you?" Pie demaned – ever the suspicious one.

"Why would you thinkg that?" Alex countered.

"You're a spy." Pie smapped.

"And did you really think that I'd actually be willing to come back?" Alex retorted.

"Wouldn't put it past you, _spy_," Ahoy spat, and punched alex in the abdomen.

Alex had to stiffle a gasp as he was winded.

"I lost contact with the outside world after the Crawley incident," Alex replied, slightly out of breath.

"And they're not your contackts?" Degrand spoke up.

"MI6 never tell me what they plan," Alex siad. "I alerted them I was in truble, then escaped as soon as I could."

By then, an hour had passed since the tablets had started working. One down, three to go.

Degrand raised a hand then waved it downwards, signaling Pie to let Alex down. He was immediately obeyed, and Alex continued to feign weakness. He didnt' even make an attempt to soften his fall. Thus, Alex landed hard on his right side. It was going to bruise, not that Alex was a stranger to injury.

"May I present to you, the shaker?" Degrand announced like a television game show host.

Pie had brought out a white ellipically shaped dish, complete with cover, on its own set of wheels, like the room service trays in hotels – only it was on a larger scale. But there was a difference. This 'shaker' had only one level and the legs were crossed over, like those on an ironing board. The metal was very strong, and steadfast. The wheels even had clamps to stop it from rolling away. The dish itself was large enough to hold an average sized human being inside.

Alex had a bad feeling about it.

"What does it do?" he asked, giving the dish an apprehensive look.

"You'll find out. I hope you like your martinis shaken, not stirred," degrand answered then turned to his companions and ordered. "Strap him in."

Ahoy stepped forward and forced Alex into the dish and securely held him down with the chains in the dish, then replaced the cover. Ahoy then added even more chains that wrapped around the white dish.

All Alex could see in his seclusion was the shadow of Ahoy's path of motion, moving around to do his job. Alex grimly tested his restraints, and as he had expected, there was no way out. His movements were restricted to zilch. He couldn't even use his remaining fake nails as his hands were secured to either side of him, with no way to insert the nails into the keyholes. Not that he'd try it anyway. Alex only had the forefinger and thumbs left, and according to Smithers, they were the strongest of the set.

For what had been but five minutes, Alex felt as if he had been in there for five hours. Logically though he knew that it wasn't true. He was yet feel his exhaustion, so he could deduce that it would have taken less thant three hours to prepare him for his fate.

Suddenly; the dish jerked, and Alex stopped trying to explore his restraints.

Then the dish trembled. Faster and faster; more and more violent; and Alex was steadily getting worse. Beginning for slight dizziness, Alex gradually reached seasic, then extreme nausea. Until he felt as if he was the soft drink in a can that was being shaken feverously by a child for amusement.

Alex could imagine all his blood and organs quaking, bumping into each other like the tectonic blated during a violent earth tremour. Then, all of his thoughts became so jumbled up it was painful to simply think. So he stopped. It was too difficult to keep up with his mixed thoughts anyway.

Blackness began to close in on Alex from the edges of his vision. He felt as if he had been in there for an eternity, and he was ready to black out. In fact, Alex was hoping against hope that it was actually happen. He felt so thoroughly shaken up that he was once again in agony!

Suddenly, the shaking stopped. Alex could tast the bile in the back of his mouth, and the blood on his tongue.

Slowly, his visiion cleared, but his body didn't stop protesting at the rough treatment. Alex was grateful that he hadn't eaten in the past six hours, least it'd be regurgitated, and Alex knew he wouldn't be able to withstand the results of that. Just imagining it in his mouth was bad enough already.

The lid of the dish opened to reveal Wolf's concered face peering in at him. Alex was then freed from his chains and climbed out of his newest cage unsteadily. It took a precious few minutes,s but Alex eventually regained his sense of balance. Both in his mind and his senses.

"Sorry Cub," Wolf apologized. "Couldn't get to you sooner."

"Feeling up for more action Cub?" Snake spoke from behind Alex.

"I'm a little shaken up," Alex replied grimly. "But otherwise, I'm fine. Good and ready to play."

Wolf snorted, and Alex ignored him, continuing to talk.

"What happened to Manly, ahoy, Pie and Degrand?" he asked.

"Manly secured, but the other three got away," Eagle replied.

"If you're up to it Cub," Fox said. "Let's go hunting."

"I'll be fine," he responded. "How much longer?"

"Roughly two hours," Eagle immediately answered knowing what alex meant. He seemed to be the unit's unofficial time keeper.

"Any idea where they could have gone?" Wolf asked as Alex nodded.

There was a short silence as Alex ransacked his memories of his visit in his still slightly jumbled brain.

"Solitary," he said at last. "The tunnel. Lots of guns."

"Lead the way," Wolf ordered, and Alex immediately obeyed. There was no time to lose.

The first steps alex took were unsteady, and he staggered a little. Wolf reached out to give him some support, but Alex shrugged him off, and continued to lead the crew to Solitary.

Once there, Alex opened the cell door to the thrice be damned tunnel. Wolf looked down the hole in the ground then back to Alex questioningly.

"Eightly metres down. One Kilometre across. Eightly metres up," Alex immediately explained, understinging the silent question at once.

"Fox, Snake, stay here. Cub, Eagle with me," Wolf commanded.

Fox and Snake took up their positions, one on either side of the cell. Together, Alex, Wolf and Eagle stealthily travelled down the tunnel with Alex in the lead. It was not long before the trio arrived at the end of the tunnel with their well practised precision.

Wolf signalled that he was to go first, Eagle second and Alex last, when the arrived at the foot of the ladder. At his companion's nods of understanding, Wolf headed up, and ten seconds later, Eagle followed. Alex came after them another ten seconds later.

As Alex's head protruded from the hole in the floor of the weapons tower, the sight of Wolf and Eagle engaged in close quarter combat with Ahoy, Pie, Degrand and Dungbreath greeted him. Wolf and Eagle were back to back, surrounded by the four miscreants. Although Ahoy was not of terrible ability in terms of combat but not so bad that he couldn't hold his own in the average prison brawl, against fully trained SAS officers, he was nothing more than a nuisance. But Degrand on the other hand, was more than enough to make up for the lack of skills of the young inmate.

Alex swiftly pulled himself through the hole and attacked Dungbreath, taking him by surprise. The quartet wasn't expecting Alex to be up and about.

Alex had provided the distraction necessary for Wolf and Eagle to take the opportunity and attack in earnest.

Alex, however, was too busy with his struggle with Dungbreath to watch his comrads.

"You'll pay for breaking my arm!" Dungbreath growled under his breath, but Alex didn't grace that with a response. He just attack consistantly to Dungbreath's eternal chagrin.

The fight between the spy and his rival was not one that a spectator would describe as an elegant dance. Rather, it would be better depicted as one of the more violent street brawls.

Alex was pressing his advantage over Dungbreath's weaker right side, and Dungbreath was trying in vain to get Alex into a position where he could us his stronger side agains him. To do so, Dungbreath tried to gorge out Alex's eyes, but Alex was too quick for him, rapidly darting about his opponent, attacking swiftly and accurately.

But Dungbreath didn't even seem to feel it. Nevertheless, Alex persisted.

Finally, Dungbreath made a mistake. Feeling extremely confident in his fighting abilities, Dungbreath turned slightly so that he could watch his friends fighting the two SAS soldiers. Alex took his opponent's momentary distraction to fell him.

Alex attacked as quickly and as deadly as a snake. It was so unexpected that Dungbreath was startled enough for Alex to suceed in breaking his jaw with the well placed left hook.

Alex watched as Dungbreath lost his balance and stumbled. Alex pressed his advantage again and Dungbreath fell to the ground. In an act of vindictiveness he didn't know he had in him, Alex leant over and broke the same arm he had fractured the first time they had faced off.

"You wanted to kill me for the first time," Alex snarled. "You'll want to kill me two time over now."

Before Dungbreath could even open his mouth to retort, Alex had knocked him out.

Alex looked up again, only to see that Wolf was fighting Ahoy and Pie, two against one. Eagle and Degrand were nowhere to be seen.

Alex closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to recompose himself. He couldn't afford to celebrate his small victory. Not yet.

Reopening his eyes, Alex saw that Pie had disappeared, leaving a disgruntled Wolf facing off against Ahoy. It took Alex a moment or two to decide againg going after Pie. He figured it would be of greater benefit if Wolf was also there, so Alex picked up one of the five harpoon guns hanging on the wall directly to his right. The gun that was practically nudging him in the shoulder and gripped it tight, preparing to take action. With the more dangerouse end facing towards himself, Alex snuck up behind Ahoy.

Wolf, seeing Alex in position, immediately understood his intention, so instead of blocking off Ahoy's next weakened punch as he would have, he ducked. At the same time, Alex clubbed Ahoy over the head with the blunt end off the harpoon gun, and Ahoy fell; unconscious.

Wolf quickly restrained Ahoy and Dungbreath with chains. It wouldn't do for them to wake up and somehow rejoin the fight, especially if they had free access to the types of weapons in the ajoining armoury they were currently in. Then, despite Alex's protests, Wolf took the teenager's weapon from him. Besides, with half an hour left for Alex's exhaution to be kepted at bay, there wasn't much of a fight put up. There simply wasn't enough time.

Together, the Wolf and the Cub sped back along the tunnel and returned to the prison through the Solitary Cell. But as they popped through with Wolf in the lead, they were greeted by a raggled looking Fox. Snake was down, and Eagle nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Eagle?" Alex inquired.

"He went after Degrand when Pie rushed out," Fox reported. "I don't know where."

"Control room," Alex said at once.

"Lead the way Cub," Wolf immediately responded.

"I'll stay here and guard the armoury with Snake," Fox replied, then added in a mutter. "When he wakes up that is."

But the spy and the solder were alreay gone. Alex leading his teammate through a myriad of corridors that made up the prison's labyrinth.

Both of them turned to watch the monitors, each trying to locate which room Eagle was in. Then the partners spotted it together.

Eagle was having a face off with Pie in the mess hall whilst Degrand was leaning against a table, completely at ease, calmly watching the scene as it unfolded before him. Then suddenly, Pie lunged at Eagle. From his expression, the spectators could see that Eagle had provoked him. They watched as Eagle calmly sidestepped the attack and began his own.

Alex and Wolf watched for five minutes then Alex lead Wolf off to the Mess Hall in absolute silence. By the time they arrived, Time was out of his cage and standing next to Degrand.

"Attention Brenson High Security Prison," a voice blared over the PA system as Alex and Wolf entered. "You are completely surrounded by the SAS. We are ready to storm in at any second. Repeat. Ready to storm at any second."

Eagle and Wolf relaxed slightly at the news, but Alex didn't react at all – and neither did Degrand. Alex tried to read Degrand's thoughts from his body language and expression to no avail. His face was completely devoid of all emotion, rather like the MI6 Director's robotic nature.

Tim's eyes darted around the Mess Hall nervously, and landed on Alex then headed towards him. At the same time, Pie had used Eagle's slight dropping of his guard to double his attack, forcing Eagle into the defensive thus gaining the upper hand.

"What are you doing with the SAS?" Tim asked as he reached his former cellmate.

"Don't tell me that _you_ don't know Tim," Alex replied with raised eyebrows. "After all, you were keeping an eye on me."

"You're one of us," he persisted. "I don't believe that you're a snitch."

Alex simply raised his eyebrows and gave Tim a pointed look, but didn't respond. He shifted his attention back to Eagle's match. He was still on the defensive, but was beginning to regain lost ground.

Suddenly, Alex ducked down as a fist sailed straight over his head. He had seen it come flying at his head through his peripheral vision.

Alex turned to his assailant, and saw Tim's normally gentle eyes harden. Alex braced himself for a fight. He wasn't disappointed.

Time launched an attack. Punching and kicking at Alex like a madman. Alex moved away from the table, and traded blows with thim. Vaguely, Alex registered that Degrand had moved to engage Wolf in a fight of their own.

But that was it. Alex had to focus solely on his own struggle. Alex blocked and ducked when Time attacked. Tim parried and dodged when alex did. The fight was fast and fury-ridden. Tim was letting anger drive him, making his attacks harder, faster, and more deadly than it otherwise would have been. Alex was forced onto the defensive.

Whilst Alex knew that direct attack would only cause Tim to work harder, he also knew that Tim would make a mistake sooner or later – anger clouding his judgements.

Alex was backing towards the tables awain. Tim followed, pressing his advantage. Quickly, a plan formed in Alex's mind.

Instead of steadily working his way forward and attacking Tim with renewed vigour, Alex remained on the defensive. He was relying solely on his finely honed reflexes and instincts to excape injury from his one time 'friend'.

Seeing alex slowlly lose ground to him, Time pressed alex even harder towards the tables, completely unsuspecting of Alex's tactic.

Alex stopped backing away. The tables were at his back.

"Nowhere to run now, _traitor_," Tim spat.

Tim launced a punch at Alex's temple. A killing strike.

His eyes flashed with malicious glee as he struck, thinking that he had won, unknowingly faling for Alex's trick.

It was the moment Alex had been waiting for. The moment Tim would become so confident of victory that he let his guard down.

Alex had ducked to his left as the blow came sailing towards his head. The air whistling with the force of the punch.

Time fell forwards, onto the table, the momentum from the punch coupled with the unexpected extra distance, caused him to overbalance.

Alex wasted no time. As soon as he had ducked under the attack, Alex had rolled slightly so that he was no longer trapped between Tim and the table. At the same time, alex picked up a chair, and hefted it high.

High enough that when Alex brought it crashing down on his former cellmate, he was completely knocked out. He would be for the next couple of hours.

"This is the SAS," a voice blared over the PA system, just as the chair shattered under Alex's hands, sending shrards flying everywhere. "We are now entering the premisis."

Alex stepped back, breathing heavily and checked the clock hanging on the wall. He had twenty minutes left. Time seem to be crawling agonisingly slowly. He never realised exactly how much he could get done in four hours.

The sound of doors banging open told Alex that backup had arrived.

He turned to watch Eagle and Wolf fighting against Pie and Degrand.

Eagle was slowly gaining the upper hand; his endurance stonger than Pie.

Wolf however, was struggling to hold his own.

Alex took a deep breath and came to a decision. He snuck up behind Degrand and struck at the nexk, giving Wolf a chance to revover. As Degrand wasn't expecting Alex, the attack just managed to connect and grazs the side of his target. Degrand's reflexes saved him from the worst of the blow.

Taking advantage of Degrand's momentary surprise, Alex quickly followed up with a powerful kick to the nether regions. There was no time to play nice.

Grateful for Alex's distraction, Wolf gladly took the proffered time to gather some of his gather his energy. He would have to try and up his endurance once again.

Unaware of the thoughts running through Wolf's mind, Alex continued struggling against Degrand. He was reminded of Niles as he punched, ducked, kicked and rolled. Of course Degrand wasn't as experienced as Niles, but he didn't have a weakness for Alex to expose – quite unlike Niles' case of acrophobia.

If he was to have a chance of winning at all, Alex knew he had to somehow outsmart the man. Alex was losing the battle, and he knew it. Nevertheless, Alex continued to give it his all. He was not about to give up!

Wolf started to come back into the fight, but he was too late to do anything.

By then, Degrand had pinned Alex down against one of the many tables in the room, forearm pressing down on Alex's neck, effectively blocking his airway.

Wolf tried to sneak up behind Degrand and throw him off. But before he could even take a step, Degrand spoke.

"Don't even think about it officer," he hissed. "I'll break the kid's neck if you do."

Wolf immediately froze, but Alex knew that Degrand was going to kill him regardless. Right now, he was just a bargaining chip to buy the SCORPIA agent more time.

"Back away," Degrand ordered, increasing the pressure on Alex's throat.

Wolf slumped his shoulders in defeat and obeyed.

Alex, however, struggled against Degrand's arm and body weight that was pinning him down. His hand grasping at the muscled arm that was strangling him, and tried to push it away, but Degrand was too strong. Alex's legs kept trying to kick at his attacker, but they just wouldn't connect, the angle Degrand was holding onto his body prevented the blows from landing.

"Too bad you chose _them_," Degrand tsked, shaking his head sadly. "Now I have to kill you."

Alex didn't grace that with a reply – he couldn't speak for the lack of oxygen gracing his trachea – nor did he want to.

Black spots were beginning to obscure his vision. The edges of Alex's sight were darkening, blurring into black nothingness. The life giving oxygen to his brain was cut off.

Alex's struggles were subsiding. His time almost up.

Alex lowered his hands, finally giving up on his fruitless attempts. Unexpectedly, they stopped.

Alex's hand had brushed against something hard in the pocket of his prison garb.

It was the gun he had taken from either Tristan or his partner during the escape with the civilian trio. He had completely forgotten about it.

Slowly, Alex reached into his pocket – as to not alert the perceptive Degrand – and pulled out

the weapon, taking off the safety at the same time.

Alex pressed the nozzle of the gun to Degrand's stomach. Click! It was loaded.

Degrand's eyes widened at the familiar sound, but before he could do anything, Alex gathered his last strands of strength, and squeezed the trigger.

With a resounding "BANG!", Degrand slumped forward, hands pressing his wound by reflex, his dead weight crushing Alex's weakening body. His blood seeping onto, and staining Alex's clothes, but nevertheless, his arm was no longer blocking Alex's airway.

Greedily, Alex gulped in some air. Man it felt good!

The gun in Alex's hand clattered onto the floor of the mess hall. He was just too tired to continue holding onto the weapon that had saved his life.

Alex felt Degrand's weight lift off his body, and the last thing he saw – before the blissful blackness claimed him – was Wolf's concerned face peering down on him.


	16. Epilogue

_**Epilogue **_

A few days later, Alex was sitting in a hospital bed, surrounded by the white washed walls, and the too sterile air of a private hospital room. Alex had awoken to find himself in the all too familiar room at St Dominics. In fact, he was in the exact same room he was given last time he had visited.

Alex had finally woken up after being out for twenty-four hours, only to be confronted by Mrs Jones wanting him to relive his experience at the prison. Wasn't it enough that he had prevented a total economic crisis from bringing down the country? Apparently not!

Alex sighed deeply and told her what had transpired, cutting off her greeting. Alex was tired and annoyed. He wanted to get it all over and done with.

"What happens now?" Alex asked after a moment's silence that followed his tale.

"We've managed to contain the prison, its guards and prisoners included. The prison is to be disbanded and the criminals widely distributed away from each other, prison wise."

"Snake?" Alex inquired. He had been injured badly last Alex had seen.

"Will make a complete recovery," Mrs Jones replied. "He'll be back on active duty in a month's time, give or take."

Alex nodded then asked, "The Friends."

"Happy to be reunited," she smiled. "Which reminds me, they wish to see you a little later."

"And Mr Grey?" Alex continued.

"Will be here to see you after the Friends."

"Tristan?"

"Has been offered – and accepted – a place with the SAS."

Alex nodded again and turned his back to her. Mrs Jones immediately understood his intention – after all, she wasn't a spymaster for nothing – and stood to leave.

"Thank-you Alex," she said. "Rest well, you've earned it. Until next time."

"I'd rather there not be a next time," Alex muttered quietly as she was leaving.

Mrs Jones pretended not to have heard that – even if she agreed wholeheartedly – and walked out the door.

Now, Alex was waiting for the Friends to make their appearance whilst reading his science text. He was behind in school yet again.

The door opened to admit his visitors. The Friends had arrived.

Solemnly they took the three seats provided in the room as Alex put away his book, preparing himself for the conversation that was sure to follow.

Both parties maintained the silence as neither made to broach the topic.

Finally Sir David spoke up.

"Thank-you for getting my wife and daughter out," he said. "You have no idea how worried I was, not knowing…"

"They were in there long enough," Alex smiled wearily. "There was no way I could leave them."

"Still," Lady Caroline added. "With your status. It would have been easier to leave us behind."

"Can't say I wasn't tempted," Alex admitted. "Breaking out of prison isn't a walk in the park. Besides, if I had left without you, there probably wasn't going to be another chance – even when the SAS arrived. You could have been used as hostages. Not to mention, it felt good to give those bastards – excuse my language – some of the frustration I had been feeling."

"What ever the reasons Alex," Sir David said. "Thank-you."

Before Alex could open his mouth to respond, Fiona's sobs interrupted the conversation.

"That's the second time you saved me," she gasped though her cries. "And I was so horrible to you."

"Second time Fiona?" Sir David inquired.

"The tunnel," she sniffed in response. "It was my fault. Alex saved me."

"But you said…" Lady Caroline trailed off.

"I lied," Fiona finally confessed. "I didn't want to get into trouble.

Turning to Alex, she continued. "Rufus really loathes you, you know."

"Tell me something I don't," Alex replied dryly. "Many people have a slight dislike of me."

"I'm so sorry," Fiona laughed weakly, unsure whether or not it was a joke.

"It's in the past," Alex acknowledged.

"I got that message," Sir David said gratefully, steering the conversation back on course. "I must give you my gratitude for risking your life to deliver it."

"You're welcome Sir David," Alex responded politely.

The Friends stood up; the interview over.

"Well, we've got to go son," Sir David excused himself and his family. "Good to see you still in one piece."

"Good bye," Alex replied thinking; 'It's good to remain in one piece.'

At the same time, his door had opened to reveal a Mr. Charlie Grey.

"We were just leaving," Lady Caroline informed the new addition as he stepped into his student's hospital room. "Thank-you for being there Charlie."

"You're more than welcome," Mr Grey returned.

"Get well soon Alex," Lady Caroline said, as a way of farewelling him.

"Bye!" Fiona whispered shyly.

Then, as an afterthought, Lady Caroline turned around and spoke apologetically.

"If you were wondering why I didn't say anything about your return, I can only say that things were happening too quickly, I didn't have enough time to respond."

With that, the Friend family left, even before Alex could say a word.

Mr Grey took a moment to survey Alex's private room at St Dominic's Hospital for the rich, before sitting in the seat just recently vacated by Sir David Friend.

"Well, umm…" he began awkwardly. "Thanks Alex…I guess…"

"You're welcome sir," Alex replied politely, giving his tutor time to gather his thoughts.

"I never suspected," Mr Grey finally continued. "When I first saw you in there. I just couldn't believe my eyes! I had tutored you for so long… I had come to know you so well! But then I saw you in prison uniform, and you stopped me from calling your name."

Alex just stayed in bed, in the half seated, half leaning position, letting his teacher get it all off his chest.

"We had been told by the other prisoners that we were in a high security prison," Mr Grey spoke, eyes blank – staring straight ahead – as he relived his time as a captive. "But seeing you there, made it look like…"

"I had been putting on a show for you during our classes," Alex finished. "And that the rumours about me flying throughout school were true. That I really was a delinquent."

"Yes," Mr Grey agreed, surprised. "Then, in the tunnel, you were different. Not quite hostile, but commanding, like the others. You were indifferent, yet you ordered us not to mention that conversation. You were acting like you didn't know anything. They had tried it before, but we told you anyway. Even the things we weren't supposed to know, things that we wouldn't have dared tell any of our other guards."

Sighing, he continued. "I was beginning to lump you with the others, the conversation forgotten. Then, when the tunnel was completed, you revealed that you were just fourteen. You were polite. I didn't know what was going on!"

"I don't want these things to happen," Alex assured him. "I'd rather be at school."

"Can't you at least say no?" Mr Grey asked.

"I tried when I was recruited," Alex replied softly. "You don't know them Mr Grey. They won't take no for an answer. And they always get their way."

"They've made me sign the Official Secrets Act," he informed the bedridden spy. "I can't believe that you're a spy! Though it does explain your mysterious absences. It's so surreal."

"Tell me about it," Alex muttered under his breath. "I live it."

Then smiling self-depreciatively, he turned the conversation to less depressing topics. The teacher and student pair spent the time they had until the doctors came by for the final check up – that would decide whether or not Alex would be released – conversing about normal everyday subjects.

The electrical current that had been forced through Alex's body had been aggravated by his vigorous involvement in the "SHAKER". Fortunately, there was no lasting damage.

After a couple of tense minutes, the doctor finally declared Alex fit to leave.

Quickly, Alex jumped out of bed and immediately began to pack.

"Eager to leave much?" Mr Grey and the doctor watched in amusement.

"I can't stand this too sterile air," the spy complained as he threw his books into a duffel bag that already contained his clothes from Jack's visit the day before. "It's too clean!!! I need some dirt!!"

"I remember last time," the doctor smirked as he and Mr Grey shared a chuckle. "Here's your doctor's certificate."

"Got kidnapped, and magnetized a guy on the MRI," Alex retorted, looking at the certificate. "Thanks. So…I've got tonsillitis this time."

The doctor nodded his acquiescence, not noticing Mr Grey's paling complexion. "This time you're safe."

"Thanks," Alex replied dryly.

"Well, you've been officially discharged," the doctor smiled sympathetically, signing the form with a flourish. "I'll see you 'round."

"I should hope not," Alex drawled.

"Indeed," the doctor agreed and left.

"I'll drive you back," Mr Grey offered.

"It's alright sir," Alex politely declined. "I can take the tube."

"Nonsense Alex," Mr Grey pressed. "You saved my life. It's the least I can do."

"Sure," Alex shrugged. He didn't fancy crowds today anyway.

* * *

The journey back to Alex's Chelsea home was uneventful. Just the way he liked it. The normalcy was a godsend.

Alex walked into the house with his tutor behind him. Alex had barely gone two steps before Jack Starbright enveloped him in a tight hug. Alex had to fight back his instincts that told him to attack, before hugging her back just as enthusiastically.

"I was so worried," Jack breathed with relief as she fussed over him.

"Sorry Jack," Alex replied meekly, hating what he's 'job' did to her.

"What are you apologizing for Alex?" she chided. "It's not your fault."

"It isn't," Mr Grey added. "I owe you my life."

"Forget it," Alex answered, making sure that the door had been closed.

"How would you like it, if I were to tutor you?" Mr Grey continued, ignoring the last statement. "Free of charge of course."

"We can pay you," Alex replied stubbornly.

"I know," the teacher insisted. "However I would like to make it up to you."

"I don't know what to say," Alex breathed, speechless.

"A 'yes' would be nice," Mr Grey smiled.

"Thank-you," Alex responded gratefully.

"No, thank-_you,_" his tutor asserted.

"Will you come and have a seat?" Jack offered when she came to her senses. "I'll go and make some tea."

"No, thanks for the offer though. I'd best be going," Mr Grey answered. "I should add Alex, my reasons were the same as Caroline's, but, nevertheless… Thank-you."

With that, Mr Grey left with a polite nod at Jack, and a silence fell between the two remaining members of the trio.

"Wow," Jack said at long last, completely unsurprised. "You saved your tutor's life."

Alex just nodded, still speechless at the proposition. Finally, some thing had gone his way.

Jack just stood by, watching him, smiling knowingly.

Numbly, Alex slowly made his way upstairs to his room to thing, overwhelmed by Mr Grey's generosity.

Things were finally looking up.

**A/N: **_This fic feels finished here, but I had another segment planned._

_Let me know if you people wish to read it._

_If so, I shall upload it as a new fic – a sequel of sorts._

_If not, then this is where I leave you…until next time that is._

_Take care!_

_Capture_


End file.
